A HEARTBEAT
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: This is a story about 2 sisters... the KANE women begin to live up to their promise... fighting for their happiness and their futures... please read and review- this is just something to do until the babyswap ends!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The world as she knew it had stopped... this was the final break... the final hurt that just pushed her to the edge. She stood staring at the man she loved, her eyes never leaving his face, she couldn't bring herself to even spare a glance for his new wife. She saw his lips moving, but no sound came out... the only noise she heard was the pounding of her heart. Slowly she turned around and without a single word, without even a single noise, she just walked out of the Justice of the Peace's office. She didn't know where she was heading, she didn't even care, she just kept walking.  
  
She didn't see the man and his wife walk out after her calling her name... she didn't hear them, it was as if they never even existed. She never saw the car that was coming towards her, she barely heard the blaring of the horn. A guardian angel must have been watching over her at that moment because something stopped her, just barely. But as soon as the car passed her with a glare from the driver, she started up this time at a faster more determined pace. Kendall just knew that if she stopped her heart would surely stop too.  
  
Before she knew it she was standing outside of the hospital... and then she was outside of Bianca's room. She knew it was selfish of her to add this to Bianca's plate, but she had no one... no one else loved her.  
  
Bianca sat in her bed waiting for the doctor to come for what would hopefully be her last check-up and she would be able to go. The nurse had said possibly in the morning...which wouldn't be soon enough for her. She didn't really want to go home... home was where the heart was... and her heart was somewhere at the bottom of the river that had claimed the life of her child.  
  
She looked up and was shocked at the pain she saw on her sister's face. She didn't know what was wrong, but she could feel in her heart that something must have happened with Ryan... that was the first thought that entered her head. She just opened her arms and waited.  
  
Kendall didn't say a word... what could she say? She walked over to the bed and collapsed in her sister's waiting arms and let the tears fall.  
  
Two sisters grieving for the futures they had lost. The dreams they had longed for. In that moment, their heart beat as one, and in that very same moment the strength of the Kane women began to grow. 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Kendall sat in the new cottage, staring around at the empty walls and rooms that now belonged to her and Bianca. After she had calmed down, she had told Bianca what had happened. Bianca had voiced her disbelief and anger on Kendall's behalf, and she had wanted to confront him, but Kendall had quietly thanked her and told her to forget about it... She wanted nothing to do with Ryan, Greenlee, or anything that remotely had to do with them. That is when they had come up with the plan...  
  
Neither woman knew where they were supposed to go after that moment, or what they were supposed to do. But, they knew that they needed each other, and neither one wanted to be alone with their thoughts... or their heartache, so they had decided to move in together.  
  
So, Kendall had made some calls and found the cottage. It was on the outside of town, away from painful memories, and away from noisy neighbors. They would rent it for the next year and see what happened... Jackson had fully agreed with the plan and he and Reggie had worked over time helping to move Kendall out of the condo and Bianca out of the apartment she had shared with Maggie.  
  
"Kendall? My room is perfect! You didn't have to do all this, I am not an invalid... well, not that much of one." Bianca came walking into the living room.  
  
"Well... you need to be taking it easy, so you can get your strength back. Besides, I am going to need all the help I can get fixing up the rest of this joint."  
  
"I am just glad it came furnished. I know you don't feel like going anywhere, but I have to go into town now... it's just a check-up, but I want you to come... I hate that hospital... I just don't think I can walk back in there on my own... so would you mind..."  
  
"Hey! Don't say another word! I have been holed up on here all week and I am ready for some fresh air would do me some good!"  
  
The two girls headed off to the hospital. Chatting about the plans they had for the kitchen, and about things they needed to do to make the place more cozy.  
  
Kendall decided to wait for Bianca in the lobby, so she was walking around looking for a good magazine to read. She glanced out the window for a moment staring at nothing particular, just watching the activities going on over towards the Heli-pad. She didn't think she would ever be able to look at one of those helicopters without thinking about the crash and how much it had cost Bianca... how much it had cost them all.  
  
It suddenly occurred to her that she had never heard about what had ended up happening to the pilot. Walking up to the nurses station she waited for a nurse to come over.  
  
"Excuse me? I was wondering what happened to that pilot... you know the one that had the crash. Have you heard anything about that?" She tried to act casual, but it was really hard for her when everything had been so emotion charged for the year of her life.  
  
"No... I haven't heard anything. But, then it's really not hospital policy to talk about that. But, personally, if you ask me, I just don't think it is right for him to still be flying."  
  
"Oh, the put him back on duty. The investigation's over..." Maybe if she asked Dr. Martin he could give her the report.  
  
"No... that's the thing. He never even got suspended... and investigation? What a joke... and you didn't hear that from me..."  
  
Kendall felt righteous anger filling. For the first time in weeks, all her grief and all her hurt was replaced by good clean anger. That guy... he didn't even get a slap on the wrist and her niece was gone forever. Maybe it had been an accident... just one horrible accident, but wasn't Miranda's death important enough to even warrant an investigation? Sure... the Kane women were great to investigate as suspects, but when they were the victims no one gave a damn!  
  
"Kendall? Hey, I am done here. Let's go home." Bianca was busy pulling on her jacket and didn't see the look on Kendall's face.  
  
She may have been too blinded by her love for Ryan and her grief for her sister to ask the questions that should have been asked... but not anymore. She owed it to Bianca and to Miranda to find out just what happened the night Bianca's world was torn apart.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Bianca climbed into bed. She was so tired, but when she was a sleep the dreams came. In her dreams Miranda was alive and her sweet little baby was in her arms.... And sometimes she would hear her baby crying and she would be searching for her in the woods, but it was dark and foggy... and she never could reach her.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned over and stared at the pictures on her nightstand. There was one of her and Erica, and then there was one of her and Kendall.  
  
Her sister... who would have thought that they would ever be this close... that they would be living under the same roof. Kendall had been amazing. She had fought for her, cheered for her, and cried for her. Now she was hurting and there was nothing Bianca could do to help her.  
  
Ryan had broken Kendall's heart in the most painful way imaginable. It pissed her off every time she remembered the way Kendall had looked when she had shown up at the hospital. Both Ryan and Kendall had tried to talk to her after she had left the hospital, but she just couldn't even feel anything but disgust towards them. Some how some way she would help her get over him. She had always thought Ryan was special, but now she thought that he wasn't even worth one of Kendall's tears... and she had told him as much when she had turned her back on him and walked away.  
  
Her mind was working double time as she tried to think about how she was going to help Kendall move on when she couldn't move on from her own pain... and never would. 


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Hey readers! Please R & R! This is starting out slow, but then... what great story ever begins any other way.... I hope you enjoy! ~ Serendipity  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kendall sat the kitchen table glancing through her Cosmo and sipping her morning fix of caffeine. She hadn't slept well, but that was nothing new. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept through the night, no nightmares... no tears. Sighing she put down her mug of coffee and looked over at Bianca, who had taken up residence in the pantry trying to organize things.  
  
"Hey you... neat freak... it doesn't have to be perfect." Smiling she waited for Bianca to stick her head out of the pantry.  
  
"Neat freak? Who me? I am not the one who organized the movie collection by theme and title. So I think we are even here... besides I am just doing busy work..." She just figured that if she stayed busy then she wouldn't think about how much she hurt and about how empty she felt inside.  
  
"Well... I was thinking about something that might take care of our need to keep busy. I have been doing a lot of thinking about Fusion... Enchantment... everything... I think it is time that I... we... start a new adventure... something totally different... what do you think?" Kendall held her breath and hoped Bianca would show interest.  
  
Brushing her hands off on her jeans Bianca came and sat down across from Kendall. "Adventure... what do you mean adventure?"  
  
Kendall brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't know... maybe something fun... something we have never done..."  
  
"You mean something like skydiving?" Bianca couldn't tell what Kendall had in mind and she knew better than to think small.  
  
"No... I am talking about professionally... I am not going to set one foot in Fusion and until mom comes back that goes the same for Enchantment... I was thinking about trying something... well, something totally... unexpected...like a martini bar..."  
  
"A martini bar? That sounds kind of stuffy to me... what about a pub? Something with atmosphere...a pool table... darts... something kind of like Cheers." Bianca could just see Kendall sitting by the bar a cigar hanging from her mouth, a pitcher of beer next to her... cheering on an NFL game. The image was enough to make her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny? I am serious... ok, maybe not a martini bar... it was just a suggestion." Kendall looked down and tried to think of something... anything that would keep her busy. She fully intended to start investigating the crash, but she couldn't make that her reason for being... she needed a new purpose.  
  
Bianca realized that Kendall was serious, "You really are thinking about this aren't you?" Maybe this is what they both needed... something to fill the empty places in their lives. A knock on the door brought both girls out of their silent reflections.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kendall jumped up. She was expecting a special delivery any minute... it was going to be a surprise for Bianca...  
  
Opening the door Kendall was surprised to see David holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Hey Kendall, I hope I am not intruding. I just stopped by to check on Bianca and to drop off a little house warming gift."  
  
"David! Come on in, "Bianca was thrilled to see him. She had barely talked to him since she had Miranda been born... since Miranda had died...  
  
Her stomach dropped and her heart began to ache, but she was determined to keep the smile on her face on her face...  
  
David sensed Bianca's mood changed and walked past Kendall to quickly pull Bianca in a hug. Sometimes he felt like Bianca was the only person that truly knew him. Not the David Hayward that everyone saw... but the person he was inside. She was like a little sister to him, and he loved her. It killed him that he could do nothing to take away her pain.  
  
Kendall stood staring after him. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say hi or anything. Sitting down in the armchair, she tried to remember the last time things were "normal" between them. Things had been really weird since the day in the cabin when she had suggested that they have an affair. She missed the weird kind of friendship they had started to have before she ruined everything.  
  
Bianca led David over to the couch, "I heard you were helping with Edmond's surgery. How did it go?"  
  
David sighed, "It didn't go as well as I hoped... but, he's alive... and that's what really matters."  
  
"Look, I was just about to fix some juice. You want some?" Bianca stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"Juice would be great, thanks. So Kendall, how are you doing?" David looked over at her. He knew she had to be upset about Greenlee and Ryan getting married. For some reason she had been staring at him for the last five minutes like she wanted to say something to him and it was beginning to drive him nuts.  
  
Moving over to sit next to him Kendall decided that if she was going to investigate the crash she might as well start somewhere.  
  
"David, I was hoping that we could get together later... away from Bianca... I need your help finding out some..."  
  
"Hey... wait a minute... if this is some scheme... something about Ryan and Greenlee..." He was really disappointed in Greenlee for marrying that jerk, but he wasn't about to get involved.  
  
"No! Not at all. Believe me when I say I have no interest in them or their so-called marriage arrangement...it's something totally different. I need your help."  
  
"Ok... I am listening..." David had a feeling he might regret this later, but he couldn't deny the plea in her eyes.  
  
"I was at the hospital the other day... waiting for Bianca. I thought I would see what had happened with the investigation about the crash... what was going on with the pilot. The thing is the whole thing was never properly investigated... the pilot wasn't even put on suspension..."  
  
"Whoa...Kendall, I know that you and Bianca are hurting right now. More than anyone I understand the need for answers, but..."  
  
"Damn David, would you let me finish? I NEED to know. I owe it to Miranda and Bianca... there are just way too many unanswered questions. Miranda deserves a full investigation, and she isn't going to get one unless we do it ourselves!"  
  
Before David could respond Bianca walked back in.  
  
"Hey... what are you two plotting?" She had never really noticed how good Kendall and David looked together. But seeing them sitting so close together and talking so intently she could see something here. Maybe she was just looking too hard, but what if she wasn't?  
  
"Oh... we were just discussing our plan... you know the new adventure..." Kendall knew David wasn't going to mention what they had discussed.  
  
"So Kendall told you about her martini bar idea..." Bianca sat the drinks down and moved over to the chair that her sister had been occupying.  
  
"Well, I just told him that we were talking about trying out a new business venture..."  
  
David didn't know what exactly what they were talking about so he just said, "Yea... so tell... what do you think, Binks? And what is this about a martini bar?"  
  
"Kendall wants to open some type of bar... she wants to try something new. I have to admit first I hesitated... but maybe this is what I need. Something new to focus on." Bianca took a sip of her juice.  
  
"You know Bianca... I was thinking... maybe we should open up something like a small club? You know, have live music... a small dance floor."  
  
"Now, that's a good idea." David didn't know where this was coming from, but maybe the girls had something here.  
  
The phone rang and Bianca looked at the clock, "Oh! I hate to be rude, but that's Lena."  
  
David stood up and gave her a great big hug, "We'll talk soon ok."  
  
"I'll walk you out!" Kendall jumped up and walked David to the door.  
  
"Look, Kendall... I understand your need for answers. Come by later and we'll figure out something ok."  
  
"Thank you... thank you... David, this means so much to me...us!" Kendall couldn't help it she gave him a big hug. This investigation wouldn't easy and she was glad she wouldn't have to do it alone.  
  
David felt something when Kendall hugged him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Something nice... but he wasn't ready to even begin to look at her as anything other than a friend... and if he could help it he never would. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE

** Thanks for the reviews! Everyone has been SO awesome! Thanks for the encouragement! Look for Erica to make an appearance – forget about all the showgirl stuff! Keep up the reviews!! ~ Serendipity  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bianca sat on her bed. She should've been happy to hear from Lena. But instead all she felt was dread... this separation was just the beginning of another loss; she could feel it deep in her gut. Why would anything work out for her? Nothing ever did, it was almost if she was destined to never catch a break.  
  
Shaking her head, she thought to herself... No... I am not going to lose this time... I am going to be strong and I am going to take back my life... starting right now...  
  
Jumping up she walked into the living room, "Hey Kendall... were you serious about opening that club?"  
  
Kendall looked up from the notes she had been jotting down, and felt a spark of excitement begin to ignite.  
  
"Yeah... I was. Did you change your mind? You want to go for it."  
  
"You know if we did this just right we could be a huge success. I mean we could make it tasteful... something that appeals to everyone... not some dark and smoky dive."  
  
"Ok... now you're getting warm. Why don't you be in charge of location? I'll do the public relations... and together we will figure out details from décor to atmosphere."  
  
"Wow! We really can do this can't we?" Bianca felt excitement fill her for the first time in weeks.  
  
"I have to run some errands in town. I'll stop and pick up some real estate ads, if you feel up to it maybe you can start looking tomorrow!" Kendall wanted to get Bianca started so that she wouldn't have a chance to change her mind.  
  
"I was thinking about going to visit Maggie. Maybe I could go by the bookstore and pick up some magazines... you know, do a little research... why wait until tomorrow!" Bianca was so happy to see Kendall excited, she didn't want to stop the momentum.  
  
Kendall pulled up outside David's cabin. She was nervous about coming out here to see him alone, but she had to push that aside so that she could get down to business.  
  
Knocking on the door she waited for David to answer. David looked out the window, "He should have known Kendall wouldn't wait long to get this "investigation" rolling.  
  
"Hey Kendall, come on in." He stood aside to let Kendall enter. As she passed him he got a whiff of some perfume. Whatever it was it suited her perfect.  
  
"David, I know this is crazy. But, I really appreciate you helping me. There's so much to look into. I mean, if you look at these notes I took you will see..."  
  
"Whoa... wait a second... why don't we sit down and go over this very carefully, and slowly. If you're serious about this then you want to do it thoroughly."  
  
Kendall sat down and took a deep breath, "Ok, you are right. So where do we begin?"  
  
David sat down next to her, "All right... first of all let's start with the pilot's name, and everything we already know."  
  
They went over basic known details from the crash location, time of discovery... and what the pilot had stated.  
  
The helicopter had a malfunction, and went down. The babies/ victims were thrown from the helicopter. Miranda's incubator was thrown into the river.  
  
"So all we have to do is find out why the incubator's weren't securely fastened. Then we look into this malfunction... and you said the pilot, who by the way is named Paul Kramer. Krystal was full of not very nice comments about his character. You say he was never suspended?" David hate to admit it but Kendall had a point; lost in their grief and fear for Bianca no one had really asked any of these questions. On paper they looked more and more suspicious.  
  
"The nurse I talked to said that the investigation was a joke. All I remember is running up to the scene and seeing Bianca and Babe. I ran over to Bianca and she was so still and so pale. All I kept thinking was that God had taken away the only person who ever truly loved me... and then I heard the baby cry... David I was so sure she was Miranda."  
  
"I know. But Kramer claimed that the baby was Bess. And then the search for Miranda began..."  
  
"David, you said that Krystal made comments about Kramer... about him not being trustworthy... what if he was hiding something about this crash?"  
  
"Well, that seems the place for us to start. Why don't we go to the hospital first thing in the morning and see what we can find out about Kramer."  
  
"Ok...that sounds good. Bianca is going to be researching our "club". Thanks for covering for me today."  
  
"Anything for Bianca... and I agree. It might be best to keep her busy and not let her find out that we are doing this... it might upset her."  
  
Kendall gave David a spontaneous hug and left. So many questions and it was time to get some answers.  
  
Bianca was heading home from Maggie's when she decided to swing by Jackson's and see if he had heard anything about her mom.  
  
Even though she had been so angry at her mom at the hospital, she had begun to realize just how very much she wanted her mother here with her right now.  
  
She was about to knock on the door when Reggie came busting out. "Hey Bianca! Enter at your own risk... Mrs. Lavery is in there and being as obnoxious as usual..."  
  
With a grown Bianca thanked Reggie for the warning and went inside.  
  
"Bianca! What's up..." Jackson stood up and gave his niece a great big hug. He was glad she wasn't hiding out at the cottage, which had been one of his initial conscerns with her new living situation.  
  
"Nothing. Just thought I would stop by and see if you had heard from mom." Bianca purposely ignored Greenlee's approach.  
  
"Bianca. I am so glad you are here. Ryan and I were hoping that you would come and work for me over at Fusion. What do you say?"  
  
What Bianca had really wanted to say was ARE YOU COMPLETELY STUPID? But, instead she just looked over at the idiot, "Thank you, but no! I am going to be working with my sister on a project... it's a sister thing you wouldn't understand."  
  
Jackson could sense Bianca's dislike for Greenlee and changed the subject. "Sorry Bianca I haven't heard from Erica. But, we do know she was in Las Vegas... Aidan went out there to see what he could find out."  
  
Bianca thanked him, gave him a quick hug and headed out the door. She knew that it was awkward for Jackson to be in the vicinity of the fighting parties, but Greenlee had brought it on herself. She had claimed that she had wanted to be part of the family... but you don't marry the man someone in your family loved... not for any reason... family came first! 


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Chapter Four  
  
The next few days went by quickly with the girls trying out different ideas for the club. They looked through magazines and real estate ads. They didn't want to create the same atmosphere of SOS, they wanted something different and it would take the right strategies to make it happen.  
  
Kendall and David had gone to the hospital and had been amazed to learn that Paul Kramer had really gotten off easy... it even worse than just getting a slap on the hand. He wasn't flying much around Pine Valley, but he continued a regular flight schedule in Llanview, not more than three hours away.  
  
Kendall had wanted to go and find the SOB, but David talked her into following his idea... he would make some calls to some people he had connections to in Llanview and then they would decide where to go from there. He didn't want Kendall to fly off the handle and scare the guy, not if they were going to find the truth. If Kramer got scared he would lie, and that wouldn't solve anything.  
  
So here it was a Friday night and both girls were sitting around in their pajamas flipping through magazines again and jotting down notes...  
  
"Kendall! I've got it... it would be so perfect..." Bianca looked up and wanted to shout with joy... she knew exactly what kind of place they should open.  
  
"What? What is your idea? Come on... don't keep me in suspense." Kendall set down her books and walked over to Bianca's nest on the couch.  
  
"Well... it's just a beginning... a new beginning... I was jotting down some notes and doodling some stuff down... ever great place needs a name...I give you .... KANE's"  
  
Kane's, huh... so far I like... go on." Kendall couldn't wait to see where Bianca was going with this.  
  
"It is the ultimate in sophistication and relaxation in one... a night spot where the roaring twenties live..."  
  
"Bianca that is awesome! The twenties... as in mobsters, flappers...wow!" It could work... it could be a lot of fun.  
  
"Well, it was a toss up between that and Swing dancing..."  
  
"Wait... now that is something I like... the vintage clothing, the all or nothing attitude... and jazz/blues... or do you have your heart set on the twenties...?"  
  
"You know... the more I think about it the more I like the whole swing thing... it can kind of go with the name, you know..." Bianca bit her lip in concentration, "I know, we will be very diplomatic about this... I will research the twenties and you hit the swing time..."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. May the best Kane win!" Both girls laughed and shook hands feeling lighter than they had in days.  
  
After a late night of joking and plotting both girls headed to bed and both said a prayer of thanks for having one another... and both added a prayer that their mother would find her way back to them.  
  
Kendall rolled over with a groan. Some noise had woke her up and she wasn't even close to being ready to get up. Pulling her covers up she buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Kendall... time to rise and shine!"  
  
"Holy... shit David! What in the hell are you doing in my bedroom at... oh god... is seven-thirty in the morning?"  
  
"Yes... it is and good morning to you. Bianca let me in or her way to go for a walk... you're sleeping late these days... or is pleasant bed-side manner normal?"  
  
"I need coffee and lots of it..." groaning she pulled her sheets up over her head again.  
  
"Alright... I'll get the coffee..." With a laugh David walked out of her room in search of the kitchen.  
  
"Geez... it's not like you live here or anything..." Kendall was more than a little annoyed at David having free rein of her home.  
  
"All right... here's the coffee... can I at least get a smile? No... ok. I just thought you would like to know what I dug up on this Paul Kramer character..."  
  
Kendall sat up and grabbed the coffee mug out of David's hands, "This better be good. If you woke me up just to tell me his age and shoe size... I am going to..."  
  
David held up his hands in surrender and laughed. He thought he had never seen Kendall look as cute and vulnerable as she did right now... all grumpy and cuddly... warm and fresh in bed... Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts out of his head.  
  
"No... that's not why I am here. I am headed to Llanview today to look up Mr. Kramer himself... from what I heard the people there aren't too impressed with him or his attitude. I am headed there as soon as you can get up and get dressed. You up to it?"  
  
"Give me five minutes... David... you are my hero!" Kendall jumped out of bed not even realizing that she had climbed into bed wearing nothing but a tank- top and her underwear. "Oh! Umm... maybe I should step out into the living room." David would have loved to stand and stare at those long slender legs awhile longer... but then it would be crossing that little line he kept having to remind himself of...  
  
With a shriek Kendall dove into her closet, "Geez... I am sorry... I totally forgot...go, get out... I'll be out in five minutes!"  
  
With a laugh David shut the door to her bedroom. Who would have thought Kendall would be modest...  
  
Bianca loved her morning walks. Since she had moved out to the cottage, she would get up and take these walks trying to see the beauty that was in the world. So much of that beauty had been snatched from her and she was desperately trying to hold onto what little beauty she could.  
  
Stopping to tie her shoelace she heard a motorcycle pull up beside her. The only person she knew who rode a motorcycle was...  
  
"Ryan... what an unpleasant surprise... what do you want?" Bianca folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Bianca... I hate this. I hate that you are mad at me. What happened between Kendall and I shouldn't affect our friendship..."  
  
"Are you really that stupid? Come on! You broke my sister's heart! Your pride was hurt and you turned around and married the very person that could hurt her the most! And for what! In the name of business and friendship... whatever you want to call it... I told you I would make that clause null and void and you wouldn't let me... Kendall tried to reach you and you shoved Greenlee down her throat... You did this... and Greenlee did this knowing how it would hurt her... Greenlee might not have gotten her to the death chamber the first time, but I watched you and your WIFE kill her just as effectively."  
  
Ryan felt shame and guilt sweep over him, "Is she ok... is she doing ok? She hasn't shown up at Fusion..."  
  
"She is better than ok. Right now David is taking her away for the day as we speak... and you can take Fusion and stick it up your ass!" With that and a pang of satisfaction Bianca turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
Ryan was too shocked to say anything. This was probably first time he had ever heard Bianca cuss... Then he remembered... Kendall was going away with David? Jealousy ate at Ryan... he would not let Hayward get to Kendall... no way in hell!  
  
Jumping on his bike he headed for the cottage. He would stop this with a quickness before David could even blink an eye.  
  
Kendall shut the front door and and locked it. She was familiar with Bianca's new routine so she knew her sister had left the back door unlocked.  
  
David felt his breath leave his body, for getting ready in fifteen minutes (five longer than promised) Kendall looked great.  
  
"You know I am impressed... in fifteen minutes you managed to go from that tossled virago in the bedroom, to soft yet sophisticated... I like it."  
  
"Oh... this only one of my talents... stick around long enough and I'll shock you some more!" Kendall laughed, she was sure David had blushed faintly.  
  
"He won't be around long enough to find out!"  
  
Kendall and David turned around to see Ryan standing in their way.  
  
"Lavery. If you stopped by for a visit you have bad timing. Kendall and I are running away for the day... and you are killing the mood!" David could see the hurt filling Kendall's eyes so he pulled her next to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Right! Mr. Lavery if you have anything to say you can have your attorney call mine. If you will excuse us David and I were just leaving!" Kendall felt stronger with David holding onto her and she was SO glad that he was here at this moment.  
  
"Kendall... can we please just talk for a minute... you really don't want to go off with this creep do you?"  
  
Kendall didn't even hesitate she responded with the answer that Ryan would understand...  
  
"I DO!" With that she turned and took David's hand, and as they walked off hand in hand she felt invincible for the moment. 


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

** Thank you ... thank you... THANK YOU!!! Thanks for the support and ideas! I am working on ideas as they come! I hope you guys keep reading and enjoying!!! Without your awesome reviews I wouldn't be able to carry on!!! ~ Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
As they drove off, David kept glancing over at Kendall. He kept thinking that she would start crying, or yelling, something... anything but sit their in silence.  
  
"Oh my god... that felt so good!" Kendall looked over at David and started laughing, "For the first time since he married that woman... I could look at him and not feel my heart bursting or as if my world was about to end... I could walk away... David, you did this... you helped me..."  
  
David started laughing too, "No... Kendall... you did it. It was all you... maybe it is just time for you to let go of Ryan... I didn't do anything special... I just wanted to goad him a little..."  
  
"Whatever... I don't care why you did that... thank you anyway... did you see his face?" Kendall laughed until tears fell from her eyes, she wished she had a picture of that.  
  
Once the laughter died down Kendall turned in the passenger seat, "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Ok... I see we put our "game" faces here... First, we find Kramer and ask him about the night of the crash..."  
  
"Wait, why don't I talk to Kramer. He is less likely to get defensive if I turn on the helpless female routine..."  
  
"Helpless... yeah right... but you do have a point there. Why don't I leave you with Kramer and go off and ask some questions around the hospital see what I can did up... maybe I should play the "helpless" male type and work that angle with the nurses..."  
  
Kendall rolled her eyes and laughed; "Now that's a stretch... you are the least helpless guy I know... hopeless maybe... but..."  
  
The rest of the way to Llanview they joked about different questions to ask the nurses and Kendall imagined interrogating Kramer like they did in jail movies... The three hours seemed more like two to her and she forgot all about Ryan and the heartache he had caused her.  
  
Bianca walked up to the house half-expecting to see two different scenarios. The first being Ryan waiting got her to come back to try and annoy her some more, or two, Kendall having backed out on David and throwing a pity party inside.  
  
But, all that greeted her was the peaceful sounds of birds chirping, the wind blowing, and home. Funny, how you could live somewhere for less than a month, but it felt like home. Going around to the back she went inside and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
She had the whole day to herself. Normally, she would have jumped at the opportunity, but now when she was alone her mind would start to wander and she would think about that sweet angel that had made her life complete for such a short time...  
  
Shaking her head she got up and walked over to the phone, and stared at it. Who could she call? To be honest she didn't really want to talk to anybody...  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed the first number that came into mind... "Babe? Hi...it's Bianca. No... no everything is fine. I wanted to see how you and Bess were doing. Wow! That's great. A wedding... that is so great. I am really happy for you. Right now? I was about to take a shower... I am not sure... No, I am not avoiding you. I promise. Ok...ok, you win. I'll be over in about an hour. Ok...bye."  
  
Bianca wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to be heading over to see Babe, but she missed her friend. Babe was right, she couldn't avoid them forever. It was just so hard for her to look at Bess...no matter what they said, no matter what she knew... in her heart she still felt that Bess was her daughter...  
  
Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't afford to give in because if she did she would be the one throwing the pity party... not Kendall.  
  
Kendall was really nervous about coming face to face with Paul Kramer. She just hoped she could keep the emotions in check long enough to get her questions answered. David gave her hand a supportive squeeze and went off to ask some staff about the guy in question.  
  
Looking over the nurses' station she knew that the nurse had been right. He was standing next to the counter flirting with one of the nurses on duty.  
  
Here goes nothing... Kendall stood up straight and pasted a fake seductive look on her face.  
  
"Excuse... can you tell me where I can find Paul Kramer?" She knew who and where he was, but she directed her question to the nurse behind the counter.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Kramer answered the leggy brunette's question. She looked familiar but he couldn't exactly place her.  
  
Kendall directed a smoldering look at him, "It personal. If you can't help me..." As she turned to walk away she reached into her purse and turned on her mini-recorder. Hopefully, he took the bait.  
  
"Hey... wait. I'm Paul Kramer... and you are?" He liked the looks he was getting from her and just the way she carried herself showed that she had money, maybe he could get something out of this...  
  
Gotcha... "Kendall... Kendall Hart. I was just hoping that you and I could have a chat... a quiet, cozy chat."  
  
"Sure...uh.... Over here ok... not too private, but then I am on duty, you know."  
  
Sitting down Kendall made a show of fixing her skirt and crossing her legs, "I am not sure if you remember me. You did so much for my sister... I just wanted to thank you..."  
  
"Sister...I am sorry. I help a lot of people in my business. And I think I would remember any sisters of yours." Paul couldn't take his eyes of her lips.  
  
"Bianca... Bianca Montgomery. I know that the whole ordeal must have been really hard on you both professionally and... personally."  
  
"Montgomery... are you serious? Or are you just here to bust my chops some more... I already told my story..." Paul wasn't that stupid... there was no way he was going to fall for a pair of legs....  
  
"Wait!" Time to work the tears, "Thanks to you my sister is alive... I don't know what would have happened to her if you hadn't...oh"  
  
With a muffled sob Kendall turned her face away, this was like taking candy from a baby... "Oh... man, it's ok. There's no need for tears... look, I just get so many questions about that night. I mean, a guy could go crazy, first Chandler and his dad, then that brunette friend of your sisters... and Babe's mom... It's getting old...I mean, I would really like to put it behind me." Paul sat back down next to Kendall and took her offered hand.  
  
"I understand... I am trying so hard... trying to put it behind me... but I just need to know... please... can you tell me what happened that night..."  
  
"Well... there's not much to tell... I got the call and went to the cabin. Your sister was unconscious already... but she was stable for the moment. Babe went into labor and I helped her deliver her baby...he... she was ok. So I put them on the helicopter... then there was a malfunction and the helicopter started to go down... Your niece's incubator was thrown... I am really sorry..."  
  
"But, how did it get thrown... I know it wasn't your fault... believe me... things happen... but wasn't it secured?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. By the time I got ready to take off... your sister was fading fast... I had to hurry... maybe if I had slowed down... rechecked the babies..." God, this chick was so dumb! She was totally buying this story...  
  
What a lousy liar... I could do better when I was five, "It's not your fault... it was a horrible accident... I really appreciate you going over this with me... you have been so wonderful! The investigation must have been a nightmare... I mean all the questions..."  
  
"Oh... it was not sweat really. It wasn't that bad. Pretty cut and dry you know... say, I get off in about an hour... you want to go and have a drink?"  
  
"Gosh... I would love to, but I have to get back to Pine Valley. Business you know... but, if I had a phone number maybe I could give you a call or something..." Batting her eyelashes she hoped he would give it and go. She felt dirty now and wanted nothing more than to go and take a shower.  
  
David sat waiting in the downstairs lobby. He jumped up when Kendall got off the elevator. She didn't even hesitate, but jumped into his arms, letting tears fall. Tears for Bianca, for Miranda, and for the future that they never got to have.  
  
"Hey... it's ok. What? Did that creep doing something to you? Say something..."  
  
Kendall shook her head, "No... he just told "his" story. Just get me out of here please!"  
  
After about an hour of driving Kendall opened her purse and rewound the tape.  
  
"Here it is. Just do me a favor and listen to it tonight. I just listen to that creep right now."  
  
"You got it... So we have about two hours until we get home and two or more hours until Bianca sends out the search party for us... how about you and I go to SOS and have a nice dinner and a beer. That will definitely improve your state of mind."  
  
"David, did I thank you for today? Because you have been so wonderful..." Closing her eyes she laid back against the head rest and without even realizing it she slipped her hand into David's. All the tiredness from the day crept up on her and before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
Looking over at her David was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Ryan had definitely lost something special... and for once he felt sorry for the guy. He wondered if he even realized just how special Kendall was.  
  
"Bianca... I am so glad you came over. I wanted you to be able to see Bess, but JR just got her down for a nap. He is so amazing with her. But... in a way this is a good thing! Now you can help me look through all these magazines... I want to find just the perfect dress!"  
  
"I am really so happy for you two! Have you actually set a date?" Bianca hoped the relief that she felt about not seeing the baby didn't show on her face. It was just so hard...  
  
"Well... we are planning on next Saturday. Of course, I am just waiting for something to ruin it... it doesn't seem possible to be so happy... Oh... Bianca I am sorry... here I am going on about being happy... look, tell me what you have been up to... tell me about this cottage I have been hearing about!"  
  
"It's great! Perfect really and I couldn't have asked for a better roommate, I mean I loved living with Maggie, but living with Kendall is kind of making up for all the years we weren't together..."  
  
"Wow... I heard about Ryan and Greenlee... how is Kendall doing?" "Well, at first it was hard. But, she is doing so great! We are actually talking about opening a club together... but don't say anything... it's still a work in progress!"  
  
"A club... wow! That sounds so cool! Don't worry your secret is safe with me... all right get over here! As my maid of honor you will have to pick out a dress too!"  
  
"Maid of Honor? Me? Are you sure?" Bianca was amazed at how sweet Babe truly was.  
  
"That is if you want to... I would really love for you... as my best friend... to be there with me!" Babe wanted Bianca to be happy more than anything and she would do whatever she could to make it happen.  
  
"I would love to!" Bianca gave Babe a hug and both girls laughed and looked through magazines for the next two-hours.  
  
Pleading exhaustion and prior commitments, Bianca said goodbye and rushed out the door. She didn't want to stick around when Bess woke-up.  
  
Jumping in her car she headed for a local real estate office she had seen in the paper. There were several commercial properties that she wanted to get a better look at. 


	7. CHAPTER SIX

** Since I can't stand to watch the show right now... I am adding more and more everyday! I hope you all are enjoying it! Let me know what you like or what stinks! Your support makes it easier to have fun and be creative! ~ Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
David sat at his desk. The recorder was sitting in front of him. He hadn't listened to it yet. For some reason, he knew that if he did he would want to go and beat the crap out of that guy. Kendall hadn't said much about it, just that it was obvious something was going on. She said it wasn't what he said as much as how he said. As if it was a rehearsed story... no feelings, not real ones, and so cut and dry... no real details. But, she wouldn't tell him more because she wanted to hear his perspective... one not highly emotional, or irritated by the little weasel.  
  
Taking a deep breath he reached for his scotch, took a deep swallow, and hit the play button.  
  
Grabbing a pen and pad he prepared to take some notes. Listening to the voices in the silence of his home he tried to be objective... to really listen.  
  
911 call... If Kramer got the call how come no one in the search and rescue party did... how come Joe Martin didn't notify us?  
  
Helicopter malfunction... What caused it?  
  
Incubator was thrown... Why wasn't it secure... how did it fly out of the helicopter?  
  
Three very important questions... David tried to recall how the scene had looked when he got there... Babe was on one side and Bianca was on the other... Bess had been in the incubator in the middle... a branch had been on top... the baby unharmed... laying safe...  
  
David looked up and bit on his pen... how had it landed so perfect... had the Kramer moved it to check the baby? Why was the branch still on it... why not move it away from the baby?  
  
He had obviously moved the girls and covered them... something wasn't adding up...  
  
He now had Kramer's story to Kendall, but what had he told everyone else... Chandler/ Adam, brunette/Bianca's friend... obviously Lena... or Maggie Babe's mom... Krystal had questioned him... why? Plain concern...  
  
Well, at least he knew where to start... He could see why Kendall had felt so nauseated... after telling Kendall about the last hour of her niece's life the bastard had actually hit on her... she was right... what a weasel... Shutting of the recorder David drank down the last of his scotch... He knew it was late, but for some reason he wanted to talk to Kendall... to tell her what he thought about the tape... to tell her she was right something was going on here... to make her smile...  
  
Grabbing his keys he set off for the cottage... maybe he could wake her up again...  
  
Kendall got out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She should be exhausted after the day she had, but sleep was too far away.  
  
She walked past Bianca's door and was stopped by the sound of crying... Bianca... She caught herself about to knock... but couldn't. Her sister had earned the right to cry... to have some moments of grief all to herself...  
  
Walking into the kitchen she bypassed the water and reached for the bottle of wine David had brought the other day. Grabbing the opener she opened it and grabbed a glass, opening the back door she stepped on to the deck and curled up in the lounge chair.  
  
Good wine... she thought as she took a sip... David had good taste. David had good taste... he wasn't interested in her... get over yourself Kendall she thought as she drank some more. Leaning back she stared up at the stars. How she wished sometimes she could just disappear... to lose herself and go somewhere anywhere that didn't have these memories... this history...  
  
But, then she wouldn't change the last few months she had shared with Bianca for anything... God may not have given her Ryan... by he has sure blessed her with a wonderful sister to love...  
  
"Penny for your thoughts..." David was going to try and throw rocks at Kendall's window, but after this morning he knew she would probably never wake up. So he had walked around the house on the off chance that the back door was unlocked or that he could knock on the door and he could wake Kendall up without waking Bianca up. Of course, Bianca would probably read romance into it... Oh hell! Maybe they all need some romance these days...  
  
"David! You scared the shit out of me! What in the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" David was amazed that this woman sitting in front of him was the same woman who lied to and manipulated most of Pine Valley.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Kendall laughed... what was he trying to do?  
  
"No... but if you feel like sharing that glass... we might could work on that..." David laughed... this feel good. It felt good to joke around with someone who had no motives... no one to try and make jealous...  
  
"Well, my friend, pull up a chair... did you listen to the tape?" What a mood killer she thought... but she needed to know.  
  
"Yeah... I did. I think I know where we go from here... you know... your instincts were right... he is a weasel... and yeah he's lying about something..."  
  
"Oh God! David... I thought... a million things... I thought maybe I was crazy... maybe I just wanted to see a conspiracy... something... anything so I could blame someone..."  
  
Neither one realized that they had leaned forward until their lips touched. The connection was magic. Maybe it was the stars... the wine, who knew...but it felt good.  
  
Pulling apart David gathered Kendall in his arms and leaned back in the chair. Both knew that if they talked that the moment would end and for some reason they didn't want to analyze they needed this... whatever it was.  
  
Bianca wiped the tears from her eyes, rolling over she sat up and got out of bed to walk over to her closet. Inside just on the top shelf, she pulled down a box and opened it up. Pulling a stack of pictures out she looked down. Miranda... Bess... would her heart ever feel whole again. Putting the pictures back she glanced at the clock.  
  
Grabbing her phone she dialed and held her breath, "Lena... it's me. I guess you're busy... I just wanted to say I love you and miss you so much! Call me when you can..."  
  
Hanging up she dialed another number. Her mother's voice mail picked up and she held her breath... she wouldn't leave a message... she never did...  
  
Walking out of her room she went into the kitchen. Hearing voices she peeked out the window... who was Kendall talking to? Was that David... Seeing them kiss and embrace brought a smile to Bianca's face... maybe there was a chance for them all after all.  
  
Determined she walked back into her bedroom and picked up the phone.  
  
"Uncle Jack? No... no I am fine... I promise... Kendall's fine... We are BOTH fine... I couldn't sleep... quit worrying ok... I was thinking and I have decided on something... you said Aidan was in Las Vegas and that he had a lead on mom... well... I think it's time you went out there a got her. I know... Uncle Jack... we need her and she needs us... Either you go get her... or I go alone... Tomorrow! No... this can't wait. I'll come over tomorrow after I have arranged your flight. I know you're an adult... please... go and bring my mother back to us...ok... we'll talk in the morning... goodnight."  
  
With every act of standing up and taking control of something... someone... she felt a tiny bit stronger...  
  
Once her mom was home she would find away to lose the anger, the sorrow... and maybe then she would find a way to sleep through the night without the tears... 


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

This story has found a special place in my heart because there needs to be a romance out there... and watching the show... I just am going to throw some things out there... I hope you like them. Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Kendall didn't know how long she had slept, but she had actually fallen asleep in David Hayward's arms. Once she would have laughed her head off at the idea, but at the moment it just seemed the right place to be.  
  
"I know you're awake... you don't have to hold your breath..." David squeezed her and gave her a little jiggle to let her know he was awake too.  
  
"I am so sorry... I just felt so safe... so comfortable... that hasn't happened for me in a long time... you know..." sighing she pulled out of David's arms and turned to face him. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"We were asleep for about a couple hours... but I just woke up twenty minutes ago..." Looking at his watch he was amazed to see that it was actually only an hour until sunrise...  
  
"What? What time is it?" Kendall pulled David's arm to her and looked at his watch.  
  
They both started laughing. It was kind of like being out all night when they were in high school.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Bianca poked her head out the kitchen door, "Are you still out here. I went to sleep about two and you were out here... what have you been doing?"  
  
Looking at each other they both started laughing again... busted... Yep! Definitely like being in high school again!  
  
"Ok... I give up... I'm awake... you guys are awake... who wants breakfast?" Bianca couldn't fight her smile... the light mood was infectious!  
  
"I'm game... Kendall? How about I whip up my special Dr. Frankenstein omlet?"  
  
"You lead the way doctor and I will follow!" They stood up and walked to the door. Kendall was afraid to meet his eyes, surely he regretted holding her all night...  
  
David grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it, "Thanks for keeping me company last night... we should do it again sometime..."  
  
He didn't know why he was saying it, but he was glad he did. The smile that she gave him made it completely worth it.  
  
Bianca walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Ok... David get to cooking! Kendall and I have a BIG day today..."  
  
"We do? Why what is going on?" Kendall pulled out the chair next to Bianca.  
  
"WE are going to locate at several locations for our club! That is if you haven't forgotten all about Kane's?"  
  
"No way! I am totally there! Get busy David... we are going to need our strength..."  
  
What followed was three hours of laughter and good food. David couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much!  
  
Walking out to his car the smile was wiped from his face as he noticed Ryan sitting on h is motorcycle glaring at him.  
  
"Hayward? It's awful early to be making a house call isn't it?" Ryan stood up and started walking towards him.  
  
"Does the little woman know where you are? That you have taken up stalking these days?" David smirked, he wasn't going to let Ryan screw with Kendall, not when she was picking up the pieces he had left of her heart.  
  
"Greenlee is at home. She knows where I am... what I want to know is why you are here?"  
  
"I am here because Kendall is too good for you... and I am not going to let you play with her head just to get at me..."  
  
"You are smarter than you look sometimes... it worked didn't it? You are blowing smoke out you ears..."  
  
"Oh my god! David... is that why you came here?"  
  
David felt his stomach drop, he should have never let Ryan get to him... turning he stared back at Kendall.  
  
"You forgot your jacket... I thought you might want it..." Kendall tried to fight the hurt. David had just been humoring her and trying to get back at Ryan... that was all. But, she still needed his help with the investigation...  
  
"Kendall... I..." What could he say with Lavery breathing down his neck.  
  
"David... I think you should go now... we'll talk about the research later..." Kendall's tone left no room for arguments.  
  
"Yeah Hayward... get going..." Ryan felt satisfaction from busting David.  
  
David couldn't say anything else except, "We'll talk later."  
  
As David drove off Kendall turned to Ryan, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just came to check on you..." What could he say... I was stupid... I miss you...  
  
"Ryan... I am no longer yours to check on...you have a wife to look after... go home... leave me alone." Kendall turned around to walk back in the house. She didn't have it in her to fight anymore... not right now...  
  
"Kendall... please... I..." Ryan couldn't finish, he turned and got on his motorcycle and rode away... wondering what he was supposed to do.  
  
Kendall felt the tears falling as she walked inside...  
  
"Kendall? What's wrong? Was that Ryan?" Bianca could kill Ryan. Why couldn't he just leave Kendall alone?  
  
"Bianca I want you to sit down. I want to tell you what has been really going on between David and me." Kendall knew that right now was the time to tell Bianca about the investigation. She wanted her to know because Bianca needed to know... she was stronger now... Kendall could see it in her eyes... in the energy around her.  
  
"What? Was this a scheme to get Ryan back... where you using David?" Wiping the tears away she looked over at Bianca and took her hand. "Bianca... no I was not using David...not like that... not at all really... I promise."  
  
"Then what is it? What are you not telling me?" Bianca took at deep breath. What was going on?  
  
"The other day at the hospital I started to think about Miranda... and the crash... listen to me when I say... that I don't want you to be hurt or upset by this... that is the last thing that I want. You trust me right?" Kendall looked deep in her sister's eyes and the bond that held them together shot back and forth between the two women.  
  
"I trust you." Bianca fought of the panic that thoughts of the crash usually brought.  
  
"Something was not right about the crash... that pilot... he is lying about it... or something having to do with it..." Kendall took a deep breath and continued, "David and I went to Llanview yesterday and I talked to him... Paul Kramer."  
  
"Kendall... what are you saying? Why would he lie about something so terrible... about the crash that took my child from me?" Bianca felt her survival instinct kick in.  
  
"We don't know. But... I promise you if it is something... anything... we are going to find out... no one... messes with the Kane women..."  
  
Bianca had to laugh, Kendall sounded so much like her mother at that moment. "Yes... we will... and your right... no one messes with a Kane woman... not anymore... you know I should be freaking out, but right now... I just feel so... SO angry... not at you... please don't look like that... if that bastard lied... I mean what... your not saying what he lied about... I mean... please tell..."  
  
"I can do better than that..." walking over to the phone Kendall dialed David's cell phone.  
  
"David? This is Kendall, when you get this call me back. I told Bianca about Kramer..."  
  
"What?" Bianca stood up and walked over to her sister.  
  
"David has the tape. I want you to listen to it... I want you to hear his story. But, you have to be honest with me... I feel in my heart that you can handle this, but... if I am wrong... if you aren't ready..."  
  
"Kendall... give me your hand..." Taking her big sister's hand in hers she placed her hand on her chest. Then put her other hand on Kendall's chest. "Kendall do you feel that ... It's one heartbeat... one strong heartbeat... we make each other strong... you are my strength and I am yours... we are Kane's... and that includes mom. Do you think she will come home?"  
  
"Yes. She will... and you are right... together... the three of us... we can get through anything... and when she does... we'll make things right."  
  
Kendall and Bianca gave each other a hug.  
  
"So... this investigation or whatever you want to call it... and mom... all this is crazy... so do you want to stop this club thing before we get in too deep?" Kendall may have been the big sister, but Bianca was the real heart of this all...  
  
"No way! You and I are going to David's right now... we are going to listen to that tape... and then we are going to talk about it while we look at property... Kendall, I just know that if I stop and think... if I stop trying to breath for one second... this... my pain will swallow me whole."  
  
David listened to his voicemail and shook his head, he truly hoped that Kendall knew what she was doing. Bianca was so fragile...  
  
Before he could dial her number he heard a knock on his door... he didn't even have to guess who it was... One thing about Kendall he knew for a fact... put an idea in her head and she was unstoppable...  
  
"Kendall... Bianca... long time no see... come on in..." David stood as side to let them in.  
  
"David... let me hear it... I need to hear it... but, I want to do it alone...ok?" Bianca hoped that she would be able to do this... and she hoped that Kendall and David would talk. Kendall had told her about what David and Ryan had been talking about... and for some reason after seeing them last night and this morning... she didn't by it one bit.  
  
"Ok... if your sure... I mean it's not worse than anything you haven't imagined... Take it and go in my room... we'll wait out here." David tried to get a feel for Bianca's state of mind... and was surprised that she seemed more together than he would have expected... and Kendall... she wouldn't even meet his eyes...  
  
After Bianca left the room David walked over to Kendall and stood in front of her.  
  
"Kendall about last night... about what I said to Ryan..."  
  
"Look... I get it ok... you said it to provoke Ryan... we were using each other to get at him and get to the truth... that is all... nothing more nothing less... we're friends... right..." She turned away and started pacing.  
  
"Yeah...we're friends... and we will get to the truth...I just..." David didn't know what it was he wanted to say...  
  
"Good. Let's leave it at that... ok... let's not complicate something so simple... or lose focus of what's important... and that's Bianca... and helping her find peace... helping us all find peace..."  
  
David had to agree... why complicate things?  
  
Before he could say anything else Bianca walked out of his bedroom. What he saw in his eyes made him do a double take...  
  
"You both are right... he's lying about something... I may not have been conscious... but, I can feel it... something is not right... and that bastard is going to pay if he was in anyway liable for the accident that took my child!" 


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

I wasn't sure if I should let Bianca in on the investigation... but I feel that it was important to the story... Please tell me if it stinks or if it rocks! I am going to pull some stuff in the end that I hope makes everyone happy... Please keep up the reviews!! I couldn't make this work without them! Serendipity (P. S. I might make some adjustments if you have suggestions...)  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
That night Bianca changed... she was not going to be a victim anymore...she was not going to let people take her for granted, or feel sorry for "poor little Binky" ANYMORE!  
  
Sitting and staring out at the woods surrounding the cottage she tried to pin point exactly what her instincts kept trying to tell her...  
  
Kendall poured herself a glass of wine and walked out to join her sister. David had tried to talk to Bianca about Paul Kramer and what he thought was the best way to figure things out... but she hadn't wanted to discuss...not then... she wanted to think. So, Kendall had driven her into Pine Valley in silence... hoping that she had done the right thing by telling Bianca about her investigation. They had looked at several locations for the club... but nothing grabbed them. Then again, their hearts weren't quite in it today.  
  
"Hey you... want company? I'll leave if you want to be alone..." "No... sit, please... I am ready to talk about that discussion with Kramer... what is our next move?"  
  
"Well... David and I hadn't even discussed it yet. But, I think that we should talk to the people he talked to... see what he told them. I can handle it if you want... but by the look in your eyes I can tell you are about to say no to that idea..." Kendall sat down across from her sister and sipped her wine.  
  
"Well, I can talk to Lena. She called while we were out and she is going to call in a bit... Of course, I vaguely remember her telling me what he said. But... everything was so crazy when I was in the hospital..."  
  
"Ok. I will go and talk to JR. Maybe ask Tad some questions. He was there, so I am sure he has some opinions...maybe we should leave Krystal to David... if he still wants to help..." Kendall didn't know what David planned on doing... or what she wanted him to do... she still loved Ryan... didn't she?  
  
"Kendall, I am going to ask you something. I want you to be totally honest... and don't avoid answering either." Bianca wanted to know what Kendall thought about David. She wanted to know if it was a rebound flirtation, and if she was still waiting for Ryan to come to his senses.  
  
"Ok... you know you can ask me anything." Kendall held her breath. She hoped she could answer it.  
  
"What's next with you? I mean besides our club... this investigation... What are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't know... what do you mean? That is all I want... our club... the truth... it is all I need."  
  
"No, Kendall, that is a cover up... something to hide behind. I was wrong when I sent you to go to Ryan. You two... maybe I was wrong about it, but I thought that he was the one who could make you happy... was I wrong? Is he still the only one you want... can see yourself with? Even after he took your love and threw it away?"  
  
"What do want me to say? That I am over him? I don't know...I don't know if I will ever be over him... A week ago I would have said that I would love him until I died... that he was the air and I needed him to breath... but now... I have no idea what I am feeling... which way is up... what is black or white... when it comes to Ryan I have no idea." Kendall felt a weight lift from her shoulders... it felt good to say she didn't know...  
  
"What about David? What I saw... how you are together... was it real? Or a distraction?" Bianca wanted Kendall to see what was in front of her... and she honestly did not know if her sister's eyes were open.  
  
"David is my friend... he has been incredible... but that is all. He isn't looking for anything... and neither am I. Honestly...right now I don't want to feel anything for any man... Look at us... we are at the start of taking our lives back... and I don't want to risk falling back into that sad place I was in... if anyone can understand that it is you."  
  
"Ok... I will let you be... for now... but as your meddling little sister... I intend to meddle to my heart's content someday."  
  
"Fair enough... so tomorrow we look for more answers and then we go after our dream... Kane's needs a place to belong... and we need our new beginnings."  
  
Giving Bianca a hug Kendall got up and the phone rang, "I believe that call is for you..."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully it's Lena... of course I did threaten Uncle Jack..." running past Kendall she grabbed the phone, "Hello... Lena...I am so glad you called... no, of course I knew you would. No I am fine... I just missed you. How's your mom? That's good... no things are good... I need to talk to you about something... and I need to you to try and remember everything you can...it's really important...I need you to send me an email... in it I need you to write down everything Paul Kramer told you...No...look I am going to switch phones ok...alright... Kendall can you hang up when I get it?"  
  
Kendall waited to make sure Bianca picked up her phone in her room and hung up. What did Bianca mean when she said she had threatened Jack? She would have to ask her about that tomorrow. Picking up the real estate flyers she sat down and started to browse. She had to keep busy, and this was one of her top priorities.  
  
It was on the second page that she spotted a two story commercial property that caught her eye. It had once been some kind of beer joint that hadn't been able to stay afloat, but it also had a full kitchen and what sounded like enough space to have a dance floor. Making some notes, she decided that she would go and look at it as soon as she could. Hopefully, it would be tomorrow.  
  
If this place was a good investment she would get Palmer to help look over all the paperwork... he had a great business mind and maybe he could offer some pointers here.  
  
Looking around here she wondered what David was doing right now... what were Ryan and Greenlee doing? Probably laughing about her... who knows... she wouldn't think about that. Instead she picked up her cell phone and dialed JR's number.  
  
"Hey JR? It's Kendall. Sorry to call so late... I hope I didn't interrupt anything...I was wondering if I could meet you at the office tomorrow... Around nine? Thanks... no Bianca is fine... I'll see you tomorrow...Goodnight."  
  
Well that was done...dialing another number she held her breath.  
  
"Hey...what are you doing right now? Bianca is fine... she's talking to Lena... I just wanted to talk... is that ok? I am not bothering you... are you busy? Me... just looking at some property... I don't suppose you would want to come and have another slumber party? No motives... David... I just kind of got used to having you around the last couple days... Ok... well if you change your mind you know where I am..."  
  
Kendall hung up her phone and walked towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help.  
  
It was a long time later... who was counting the hours... when a tall dark figure crept into the cottage and walked down the halls looking for a room... finding it he opened the door and quietly stepped in and shut the door behind him. Slipping off his shoes and jacket he stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt. Walking over to the bed he looked down at the sleeping woman and slid under the covers next to her.  
  
Kendall would have screamed the moment she felt a warm body next to her, but somehow she knew who it was. Turning over she didn't even open her eyes.  
  
"You missed a good movie..." she whispered. "No... I missed you..." David pulled her next to him and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"What about complications?" She said breathlessly. She had to stop this didn't she?  
  
He didn't know why he was here, or how he got here, but he knew he didn't want to leave.  
  
"I don't know... but tonight it feels pretty simple... I just need to hold you... but if you want me to go..."  
  
Kendall kissed David in reply to his unspoken question, "You're right... but what fun is it to be simple..."  
  
Kendall knew this was probably a bad move, but she needed this... she needed David. She wanted to feel alive again and he was the only one who understood.  
  
"Kendall... I didn't come here for that... for this... but if we start this..."  
  
"David... I need this... I need you. You are right ... tonight it is simple... please."  
  
Tonight...  
  
David kissed her eyes and her forehead, and her stubborn chin. He felt her warm body next to his and it was more than enough...  
  
She slid her hands over his chest and touched his face. This was real... this was good. Looking into his eyes she smiled and asked, "Are we really going to do this?"  
  
At the same time they both let out a deep breath and said, "HELL yes!"  
  
What started out as something tender, became something fueled with all the pent up passion and desires that had been hidden beneath two hearts that usually were defended by walls of protection.  
  
This wasn't simple lust... it was about two friends who needed and desired each other... and both David and Kendall were happy to leave it as that... because they were to afraid to think about any other explanation...  
  
Clothes went flying and not a word was spoken... this was not something dirty, or ugly... it was something different. It was nothing like they had expected... and just before they settled down to go to sleep satisfied and feeling so perfectly content... David took Kendall into his arms and held her until they both drifted to into the world of dreams and sleep.  
  
And the funny thing is that the last thought that either of them had was... Thank God for complications... 


	10. CHAPTER NINE

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I have been doing a lot of typing at work, so it has been really hard to come home and pound away on the keyboard... so thanks for being patient! I hope it was worth the wait! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! Serendipity  
  
A special thanks to Jazz and purpleant! You two are the best reviewers a girl could have and have made writing this the most fun!!! Look for me to include you in someway down the line!!!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Stretching with a smile, Kendall sighed and realized that she wanted nothing more than to lay there and keep sleeping. What an incredible dream!  
  
"Rise and shine sleepyhead..."  
  
Kendall's eyes shot open and she realized that David was sitting on the edge of her bed, his shirt only partially buttoned and she was under the covers completely naked. "David..." She had no idea what to say. What did you say to someone you had just spent an amazing night with?  
  
David laughed; he could actually see the gears turning in her head. What was she thinking? Was she going to say it was a mistake?  
  
"Good morning, Kendall. I thought I better sneak out before Bianca woke up... no explanations, right?" Reaching over he brushed a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.  
  
Sitting up Kendall tried to pull her wits together, "David... about last night..."  
  
"Hey... there's nothing to worry about. We were just too friends enjoying each other's company, right? After all you are the one who suggested an affair." He didn't want to make her feel trapped, the last thing he wanted to was mess up the friendship they had.  
  
"That's right I did... and I am not worried. In fact, I feel great... strange... but great..." Kendall reached out and took David's hand, "So let's not complicate things... I mean, I can't lose focus... not right now."  
  
"I understand and I feel the same way. Don't rock the boat right? So let's keep it simple... two friends... enjoying each other... like I said." David stood up and kissed Kendall's forehead, "I'll give you a call later."  
  
Kendall watched David leave her bedroom with a mix of emotions. How come she felt like she had just missed something important here?  
  
David quietly shut the back door and walked around to his car. Did he handle that right? He didn't need any complications in his life, and he could keep his affair with Kendall from getting too complicated... right?  
  
After putting on her pajamas Kendall tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. She tossed and turned and pulled the covers up over her head, but she could still smell David's cologne all around her and it wasn't doing anything to soothe the senses.  
  
Finally she gave up and crawled out of bed. It was only five o'clock in the morning so she more than a little disgruntled with her inability to go back to sleep. But then an idea occurred to her... something she hadn't thought of doing since she was a little kid...  
  
Walking over to Bianca's room she quietly opened the door. Bianca was all curled up under her covers, but woke up to the sound of her door creaking open.  
  
"Kendall? What... what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea... I am fine...um... this sounds silly, but I was wondering... can I... I mean...would you..." Maybe this was a bad idea, "I am sorry... go back to sleep..."  
  
Bianca smiled and threw back one side of her covers, "Get in here you big baby! All you had to do was ask..."  
  
With a giggle Kendall dove under the covers, "You know I can remember always wanting a sister do this with when I was little... and when I had the chance... I was so bitter... How can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Oh... come on! I was a little spoiled brat! And mom wasn't helping any... I used to pretend that my dolls were my brothers and sisters and we would stay up all night laughing and talking..."  
  
"Did they talk back... you are nuts!!!" Both girls burst out in laughter and both felt so happy to have each other... that they had overcome all the obstacles in their way.  
  
"Kendall? Do you think Miranda would want me to have a memorial for her? I mean, I hadn't thought of it, but it seems like I should... I just don't know if I can face it..."  
  
"Sure... what ever you want... I am here and I'll help you do whatever you want to... no questions asked!" Kendall reached over and took her little sisters hand.  
  
"Maybe we can plan something... something small, for the family... after we get this investigation over with... ok." Bianca squeezed Kendall' s hand and said a quick prayer of thanks to God for bringing her sister back into her life.  
  
For the next two hours the girls talked about plans for the memorial service and who they should ask to attend. Though it was a sad topic neither cried, nor voiced the pain that was in each little detail.  
  
"Bianca... can I ask you something? What was it like... being pregnant... sharing your life so completely...? I mean, if you knew then how it was going to be now... would you change your mind?"  
  
Bianca smiled through her tears and looked at Kendall with her heart in her eyes, "No... I wouldn't change a thing... carrying Miranda... feeling her move inside of me, and then looking into that tiny perfect face... just for a moment it was all worth it. I need to say something... something that can not leave this room... something that I have to say because I just can't keep it inside anymore..."  
  
Kendall wiped a tear from Bianca's pale cheek, "Ok..."  
  
"I know in my head that Bess is Babe's baby... but in my heart... in my dreams... I still feel like she is mine..." With a mocking laugh she wiped her eyes, "I guess I am crazy, huh?"  
  
"No sweetheart... you're not crazy... you're a mother... and you have the heart of a mother... one that is grieving for her child... and I understand... Every time I look at that baby I see Miranda... in my head I still see Miranda... I see you when I look at that little face... so I guess we are both crazy."  
  
Hugging they lay in silence and thought about the child that had been taken from them and the child living only miles away.  
  
It was only an hour later that Kendall walked into Chandler Enterprise... she was late but she didn't think JR would mind.  
  
"Kendall, come in. What can I do for you?" JR stood up and walked over to his friend. No matter what was going on in his personal life he would always have time for her, she was one of the few people that truly saw him as someone other than Adam Chandler's son.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you. I just needed to ask you some questions... do you have a minute?"  
  
"For you sure... what's up?" JR sat down and offered Kendall the chair across from him.  
  
"I want to thank you for not going to the police about Bianca... I don't know if I ever did..."  
  
"Hey... it's all water under the bridge... I mean, if Babe believed in her... how could I not..." JR realized then that he almost had made a huge mistake... believing in Babe... what a joke...  
  
"Look. I am going to jump right to the point here. Bianca and I are trying to find out just what happened that night... how Paul Kramer came to the rescue. Why the helicopter malfunctioned... none of it has ever really been looked at. For Miranda's sake... I feel like we need the answers... to help us heal, you know."  
  
"That night was so crazy... so terrifying for everyone... are you sure this is a good idea? I mean it might be too hard on Bianca... push her too far..." JR wanted nothing more for Bianca to find peace, but not if it meant she might go near Bess again.  
  
"No...trust me, Bianca is fine. She is going to be great, she's pretty amazing you know... so what do you remember?"  
  
"Well, I remember coming up to the crash site. Greenlee was standing over Babe... You were by Bianca. David confirmed that they had given birth already and that time was critical... Kramer stumbled on to the site and gave some story about the helicopter malfunctioning... My father and Tad and I questioned him... and that was when he pointed out Bess to us... and told us that Miranda hadn't made it..."  
  
"What did you think of this Kramer guy? Honestly, JR I mean, I just don't trust him for some reason..." Kendall didn't want JR to know that they had questioned him... not yet.  
  
"Kramer..."Just hearing the guy's name made JR's blood boil, "That guy is a complete peace of shit... I don't trust him... not one bit!"  
  
Kendall could feel agitation oozing from JR, "Why? It's not as if you know him personally."  
  
"Let's just say he is part of Babe's past... a part that is going to come back and bite her in the ass."  
  
"JR? It thought everything was going great... the big happy wedding being planned and all..." Kendall was surprised by the angry look on JR's face.  
  
"Oh... there's going to be a wedding... for Bess' sake... but happy... People like us just can't be happy when it comes to love... you know that... Just look at you and Ryan."  
  
She couldn't help it but she flinched, "JR... if you love Babe... you can make it work... you can be happy..."  
  
"Happy? What does that mean anyway? A few days ago I would have said I was on top of the world... but now... who the hell knows... at least I have Bess..." JR stood up and walked to window and stared out.  
  
"You know if you need anything you can talk to me, right?" Kendall stood up and walked over to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Turning JR got this look on his face that was part of the JR she knew and loved and part Chandler, "I know... you just take care of yourself and Bianca ok."  
  
Bianca stood looking around the building. It definitely had potential... but could they afford it... could they pull it off? Jackson was checking out the paper work over at the bar and hadn't stopped looking serious since they walked into the place.  
  
Kendall and Bianca had agreed that Jackson should go with them to help them look over everything, and to take a look at the lease paperwork. He had readily agreed because he was going stir crazy waiting to hear from Erica  
  
"Hey! Sorry I am late... So what do you think?" Kendall walked up and looked over toward the bar area.  
  
"It has atmosphere... it's going to need some work though... Can we afford this?"  
  
Kendall was about to open her mouth about her idea to sell her Fusion stock when a familiar voice was heard from the door area.  
  
"I don't know why you are here... or if I am welcome... but I am hoping you might need me..."  
  
All eyes flew to the door. Erica stood looking pale and beautiful as ever... if not a little tired.  
  
You could have heard a pin drop as Erica slowly walked towards her daughters. Jackson wanted to run and take the woman he loved in his arms... but he knew it wasn't his time... not yet.  
  
"You're back..." Kendall didn't know what else to say, she wasn't angry...not anymore... life was to short to live with anger... it had taken her a long time to realize that.  
  
Bianca didn't say a word, she took one step forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. Kendall knew then what she had to do... she walked over and wrapped her arms around her mother and sister...  
  
In that moment old hurts began to heal and love was enough. They still needed to talk about everything that had happened, but for now the three Kane women took strength from each other and it was enough.... 


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Every time I put a Chapter in I bite my nails until I get a review! It's the readers that make this story awesome, not me! Thanks for the great reviews and support! I am really juggling this story around to make it go the way I want so... I hope you continue to enjoy it! Serendipity This one is a long one... but I am trying to make it all gel... hope ya'll like it!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Erica sat looking around the cottage. She could see different things lying around that reflected her daughter's different tastes. Instead of clashing however, everything seemed to compliment each other.  
  
She tried not to look as nervous as she felt, but her hands were shaking and she kept fighting the urge to run. But, she wasn't going to run anymore... her daughters needed her and more than that she needed them.  
  
"The cottage is really cute... very homey..." Brushing a stray hair out of her face Erica attempted to ease the tension in the room.  
  
"Thanks... we're still putting things together, but so far everything is working out well," Bianca knew that avoiding the subject wouldn't make it go away, so she decided to jump right in.  
  
"Mom... what I said in the hospital... it was wrong... I shouldn't have blamed you for everything..."  
  
"No... Bianca what you said was so right... "Erica took her daughter's hand and smiled through her tears, "I needed someone to make me see how bitter I was... how hurt... both of you... you were entitled to how you felt and what you said... I just wish I would have handled it better..."  
  
"Mother, no matter what you or anyone else thinks, you are not perfect... Bianca, is right though, it wasn't right for us to blame you..."  
  
Kendall sat on the coffee table in front of her mother and sister and took their hands.  
  
"From now on girls... things will be better. I am going to do better... I kept so much anger inside of me for so long... but now it's gone... After my father's funeral... I was so angry... at everything... and I just couldn't face my life here... But, I want to try... if you both will help me... I want to try and make things right... for all of us."  
  
Tears began to fall down Erica's cheeks, she did know how she was going to get through tomorrow...let alone the future.  
  
"Mom, Kendall and I, we love you. You... not someone that you seem to think you should be. Just let us love you... and let Jackson in, don't be scared... together we can do anything!"  
  
"Oh Bianca.... Kendall... my girls... when did you two get so wise... so strong..."  
  
Erica pulled her daughters into a hug. This felt right... her holding her daughters against her. Maybe there was hope for her after all.  
  
Sitting there in that cottage, two women listened to their mother and forgave her and another little piece of their hearts began to heal.  
  
It was later that night when Kendall was sitting on the porch again just thinking about everything and how they all came to be where they were today.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts..." David walked up carrying a small bouquet of wildflowers... some he had obviously picked off the side of the road.  
  
"My thoughts... are worth far more than a penny... who are those for?" Kendall felt happier than she had all day. I mean talking to her mom and Bianca made her happy, but there was always that fear that the peace wouldn't last.  
  
"These, my lady, are for you... how was your day?" David sat down across from her and handed her the flowers.  
  
"Erica is back... and things are better. Funny how easy it was to forgive her and to let go of all the anger I was feeling... does this mean I am growing up?"  
  
David laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, "Ms. Hart, I think you are growing up to be quite a beautiful and tempting woman."  
  
Kendall laughed and let him kiss her. It felt so right for them to be out here like this, relaxed and together.  
  
"Bianca?" David kissed her cheek, her forehead, her neck... He wanted to kiss every inch of her...  
  
"Uh... she took mom home... she's going to stay for awhile and talk to mom about Jackson... why?"  
  
"Well, I have this enoromous urge to make love to you right here on the back porch... right now... do you have a problem with that?" David pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nope... not a one... and your in luck... I have a blanket and everything!" Laughing Kendall wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her. An hour later lying in each other's arms underneath the blanket they sat completely sated.  
  
"I guess we should get dressed now, huh? We might shock Bianca..." David laughed and gave Kendall a squeeze.  
  
"Actually I was thinking we should streak around the house like maniacs..." Kendall leaned back and gave him a huge smack on the lips laughing.  
  
"Kendall?!?"  
  
David and Kendall broke a part and Kendall stared in horror as her eyes met Ryan's. Talk about your worst nightmare.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk... but I see you are busy..." Ryan turned to leave and Kendall jumped up, "Ryan wait... go around front... I'll be a second ok..."  
  
David felt his heart drop, what had started out as a perfect even was dying fast... "I guess I'll go home... I wouldn't want to interrupt anything..."  
  
"David... no, it's not like that... I was kind of hoping you would stay the night..." Kendall was all confused inside, but she knew she didn't want David to go.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," David pulled on his clothes in a frustrated hurry, "We are trying not to complicate things... and this looks a little complicated if you ask me... you go and talk to Lavery... we'll talk tomorrow... I am going to talk to Krystal about the crash after work... so it'll probably be tomorrow night before I can talk... ok."  
  
"Sure... whatever you want..." Kendall felt like she was going to throw up, she didn't want him to go and she definitley, didn't want to face Ryan right now.  
  
After David left, Kendall pulled her clothes on and walked around to the front.  
  
Ryan was sitting on the steps with his head resting on his arms.  
  
"Ryan... why are you here?" Kendall walked up and stood in front of him.  
  
"I don't know... I just can't make myself stay away... so... you and Hayward, huh? It didn't take you long to get over your so-called love for me..." Ryan looked up at the woman he loved more than he had imagined.  
  
"Ryan... get over yourself! Or did you forget that you married Greenlee right after you told me you still loved me... because I seem to remember that quite clearly... and what David and I do... it's none of your business..."  
  
"Don't you think I know that! That every morning I get up and realize that I can't hold you anymore... that I messed up... If we could just go back..." "But, we can't Ryan. I'll always love you, but I can't be that person anymore... that girl who waits for you to want her and then throw her away again... It's not who I am... and maybe that is why we didn't work... because I never was..."  
  
"Please... don't say that. I want to try... to make things right... Please..."  
  
Ryan stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her... and maybe once it had curled her toes... but now all it did was leave her cold.  
  
Pushing away Kendall stepped away from him, "I can't do this Ryan... I am not the girl you wanted... You and I... just go... go home, please!" Kendall was so confused... she felt tears flooding down her cheeks as she ran past him into the house. Running into her room she threw herself down on her bed and let the tears fall. She cried for the dreams that she had shared with Ryan... for the girl that she had been... and as she fell asleep she thought about David... about how he wanted her, and not someone she could never be...  
  
David walked into the bar and ordered a beer. Maybe he was wrong to be so harsh with Kendall, but then he knew the way she worked... Right now she was probably all curled up with Lavery... it was a never ending cycle... and he was damned if he would let himself get hurt being in the middle...  
  
"Well, hello there handsome. I was hoping I might run into you here."  
  
David turned and came face to face with Krystal. Maybe once he had been attracted to her, but after sharing so much time with Kendall seeing her didn't do a thing for him... but maybe that was what he needed.  
  
"Pull up a stool Krystal... you want a beer?" David waited for the blonde to sit down.  
  
"I sure do... where have you been lately... I haven't heard from you and I was dying to ask you to accompany me to the big nuptuials next Saturday." Looking up at him threw her eyelashes she tried to look seductive.  
  
David tried not to laugh at the attempt, "Sure... why not? I wouldn't miss it for the world..." He took a long swallow of his beer.  
  
"Great! I knew I could count on you... so are you wanting to hang out here, or would you like to go somewhere a little more cozy..."  
  
David remembered that he was supposed to talk to Krystal about the crash.  
  
"Sure... I was hoping I could talk to you about something anyway..." Grabbing her purse Krystal ushered David toward the door, "Your place or mine?"  
  
David couldn't stand to think of taking her to his place, so he quickly agreed to head over to the "Chandler compound".  
  
Sitting next to her and watching her try not so subtle hints of seduction on him, David decided it would be better to just get to the point.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me your opinion of the helicopter accident... and that pilot that... Kramer guy... I mean you seem to have pretty good judgment when it comes to men... I mean, you're here with me and not Tad...right?"  
  
There that should feed her ego and lure her into a false sense of security...  
  
"Now why do you want to talk about that... I mean, can't we just let sleeping dogs lie... I mean it's so hard on everyone to keep going over this stuff..."  
  
"Well, I promised Kendall and Bianca I would look into it... you know, investigate, so to speak..."  
  
"Why? Why cause that poor girl more pain?" Krystal got up and started pacing.  
  
David thought it was weird that she seemed to get so aggitated.  
  
"Well, because Bianca's daughter is dead... and she deserves to know why... I mean what do you know about Kramer?"  
  
"Me... nothing... that snake... I wouldn't get near him with a four foot pole!" Walking over to the bar she refilled her glass and took a swallow.  
  
"The way you said that makes me think that you know this guy a little better than I thought..."  
  
"No... I just don't care for him... he almost go my baby girl and my grandbaby killed... why would I like him... or care one way or the other...He just better stay away from my little girl, that is all I know..."  
  
There was defintiley something here, David thought.  
  
"Anyway, did you come over here to talk about Paul Kramer, or did you have something more friendly in mind...." Krystal sat back down and leaned forward to give David a kiss.  
  
David considered giving in for a moment... but then he remembered the passion he had just shared with Kendall and he wanted nothing more than to run out of there...  
  
"Well, sorry to interrupt the moment kids, but I was hoping I could talk to you Krystal..." David had never been so glad to see Tad in his whole life...  
  
"I was heading home anyway, we'll talk later, ok..." David jumped up and headed for the door.  
  
He was about to walk out when he remembered his jacket and turned back to get it...  
  
"What's he want with Kramer?" David could hear Tad talking to Krystal and decided maybe now would be a good time to ease drop.  
  
"He wanted to know about the crash... my opinion... that's all. It's really none of your business and I resent your interference..."  
  
"I don't think he bought that you don't know Kramer... he's smarter than you think..."  
  
David smiled at that.  
  
"Look... I will do what I have to do to protect Babe... I'll make sure he doesn't get suspicious... you just let me handle the good doctor..."  
  
"Oh please! If you think he wants what you are offering you are mistaken... I can't believe I ever did..."  
  
"Tad... come on! Don't be jealous... after what you tried to pull, how could we ever have had something..."  
  
David had heard enough to know that something was going on... something big... and he would just have to look into it further... but right now there was somewhere else he wanted to be.  
  
As David walked up to the porch, he saw a figure sitting in the same chair he and Kendall had shared earlier... but it was only Bianca.  
  
"Hey David! What's up?" Bianca sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"Not much... I, umm.... Is Kendall here?" This was kind of awkward.  
  
"Yeah... but she's asleep." Curiously she stared David.  
  
"Oh... I guess... I'll give her a call tomorrow..." Turning he started to walk away.  
  
"You know... for two smart people, you two are pretty stupid. Go on in... you know where her room is... lock the door behind you after you pick your jaw up..."  
  
Winking at David she told him goodnight and went in side.  
  
How the hell she knew... he had no idea... but it was obvious she approved...  
  
Grinning, he went inside, remembering to lock the door behind him and headed for Kendall's room.  
  
Kendall didn't know how she knew he was there, but she did...  
  
Opening her eyes she smiled, "You came back..."  
  
Walking over to stand beside her he reached down and gave her a kiss, "I can't seem to stay away..." 


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

To the readers who have let me know how much they love the story... as much as you look forward to the updates... I truly look forward to the reviews... I have been plotting out this story and it looks like its no where near the end... so enjoy... and keep the reviews rolling Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
A banging on the door brought David and Kendall out of peaceful slumber...  
  
"What in the hell?" David mumbled as he tried to untangle himself from Kendall's long legs and arms... he didn't think it was possible for a person to get so close to another person while they were sleeping, but somehow she had managed it.  
  
"Mmmmm... go away..." Kendall groaned and rolled over pulling the covers up to her ears.  
  
"It's me, Bianca, get up you lazy people... we have things to do... and mom is on her way over here Kendall..." Bianca finished with a laugh.  
  
"Holy Shit! Oh my... David... Bianca knows you're here!!!" Kendall felt embarrassed down to the tips of her bare toes. She had been sure that Bianca didn't know David was here.  
  
"Yea... I guess we got a little carried away last night... you were such an animal..." David started laughing totally enjoying this side of Kendall, one that he hadn't really seen before.  
  
Kendall chuckled and grabbed her pillow hitting David squarely in the face. "Laugh now, but at least I don't snore... that was what REALLY gave it away..."  
  
"Ok..ok.. no more pillows! Bianca was outside when I showed up last night, and she knew there was something going on... and to be honest, I don't give a damn who knows I am here..."  
  
David pulled her next to him and gave her a kiss, but Kendall turned her head away, "Sorry, I am have killer morning breath... and as much as I would love to spend the morning cuddling in bed Bianca brought up something that scares me more than her finding out about us in bed together..."  
  
"What's that?" David was barely paying attention because he had suddenly become fascinated by the shape of her ear. "Mom... Erica is on here way over here..."  
  
That was all she needed to say... David jumped up and started throwing his clothes on.  
  
"Oh... what you don't want Erica to know you moved from the old model to the new and younger version..." Now it was Kendall's turn to laugh at David, who was actually looking a little pink at the moment.  
  
"Baby... it's not that, but I do think she might kill me... shoot me on site if she had a gun... our last meeting wasn't exactly friendly and like it or not... you ARE her daughter... makes it awkward... actually I am having flashbacks of high school again."  
  
"What exactly makes it awkward... that I am her daughter or that you were her lover?" Kendall knew she didn't want to know the answer to that... didn't even want to think about... but some perverse part of her made her ask.  
  
David just turned and looked at her, he couldn't believe she had asked that question. But, he guessed it was only fair... it was bound to have been asked sooner or later.  
  
"Kendall, I want you to listen really good to me when I say this. Whatever your mother and I had, or shared, it's long over... totally finished... better left in the past. In normal circumstances this would be strange... hell, you can make it strange if you want to... but, personally, I don't want to think about it. It isn't even a factor to me..."  
  
"Alright... alright! You made your point..." Kendall stood up and pulled on some underwear, shorts, and t-shirt, "Let's go... loverboy... we have to get you out of here..."  
  
David groaned and she walked past him hitting his butt on the way out... Could things be any crazier?  
  
And only a moment later his question was answered as Erica knocked on the door. He knew she had seen his car because he had parked out in front... so the question wasn't how was he going to get out of here, but what was he doing here?  
  
Kendall looked from David to Bianca who was walking out of the kitchen. Before they could discuss a convincing lie Erica poked her head in and walked inside.  
  
"Hello? Oh... David? I am sorry am I interrupting something?" Erica stood inside the door looking from face to face.  
  
"David was just stopping by to..." Kendall didn't know what to say.  
  
"Me... he was concerned because I didn't call him back two days ago... and he wanted to make sure everything was ok..." Bianca finished, she looked so innocent that David and Kendall just stared at her amazed.  
  
"Oh... are you ok? Are you feeling ok? Come on sit down and let me look at you!" Protective mother went on overload and Erica forgot all about David.  
  
"She's fine Erica. She just needs to rest a little more... sleep more... but otherwise she's is getting healthier everyday..." David winked at Kendall and walked to the door, "You girls have a nice chat... I'll see you around."  
  
Kendall walked over to Erica and sat down in the chair facing her sister and mother. "So what's up? Is everything ok mom?"  
  
"Kendall... why didn't you say anything about Ryan and Greenlee getting married? Are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine mom... I mean... it hasn't been easy. I was really hurt, but I am moving on with my life... I am ok, I promise!"  
  
"I just wish I had been here... I should have never left... But, I am going to make it up to you both, I promise that! In fact, I came over here because I intend to start right now... I want to make you an offer... I want to give you the money to get your club off the ground... if you both are serious..."  
  
"Mom, come on, you don't have to do that... we can make this work ourselves..."  
  
"I agree with Bianca, mom, that is too much... I mean, it's a nice gesture, but this is something we need to do on our own... we NEED to do this..."  
  
"Ok... let me make this offer then... I will give you a loan... a loan... that is all... no interest of course... but that is a mother's perrogative... I want to do this... I NEED to do this..."  
  
Kendall looked at Bianca and sighed, "Well we need to reach a compromise here... so I am going to match your offer with a counter offer... I will give you my Fusion and Enchantment stock as colatural... of course, I will still need the income I get from Enchantment until we get the club rolling, but could care less about Fusion's..., hopefully that is up there with the "mother's perrogative..." Kendall laughed and smiled and Erica.  
  
"Ok... well if Kendall is going to do that then I have to counter- counter her offer, mom, it's only fair... since we are partners... I will give you my shares of Fusion... However, I want to keep my Enchantment shares because it is so much a part of me..." Bianca smiled and took her mother's hand.  
  
"Alright... I am the mother here, so this is how it is going to be... I will loan you the money... no interest... and I will accept both of your Fusion offers to hold on to Fusion stock, but I can't say I want much to do with it..." Erica shrugged and laughed as only Erica could.  
  
"You could always take over... I mean this would make you the second biggest stock holder..." Kendall laughed and soon the room was full of laughter and happiness. A handshake was exchanged and the agreement was made.  
  
"Bianca... I think you should have the honors... why don't you call the agent and make the offer official?"  
  
"I will... but on one condition..." Bianca glanced at Erica slyly.  
  
"What?" Erica was puzzled by her youngest daughter's look. "You call Uncle Jack and give him the news... and you talk to him... don't think we didn't notice you noticing him sneaking out of the building yesterday..."  
  
"Bianca... Jack and I... I just don't see a way through all of this... how can I expect him to forgive me for the way I hurt him?" Erica turned away and felt tears form for the love she had thrown away.  
  
"I have to say that you just take that leap of faith mom. Believe me I know better than anyone what happens if you lose yourself to your fears... just jump... and know that if he truly loves you... and we all know he does... then he WILL catch you." Kendall walked behind her mom and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Oh Kendall... you are so wise these days... Ok... I'll jump... I took a chance coming to see you too, didn't I?"  
  
"So what are you waiting on? Use the phone in the kitchen... we are here if you need us."  
  
Erica glanced hesitantly at her daughters and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Bianca turned to Kendall, "Ok... spill it... what is going on between you and David?"  
  
Kendall wanted to deny it... but she knew she couldn't, "I have no idea... it's just kind of happening... and you know what... I am just going to sit back and enjoy it. I deserve to be happy and right now... I am... crazy I know... but David is making me happy."  
  
"I am SO glad to hear you say that... you deserve to be happy..." "And so do you little sister..." Kendall hugged Bianca and sighed, "oh... if only life was simple..."  
  
"Girls... I am going to do it... I am going to jump... Jackson and I are going to meet at my place... I just hope he can forgive me..."  
  
"You know mom... as wise person once did this for me..." Kendall pulled Bianca over to stand next to their mom, taking her hands she put one on Bianca's chest and one on hers, and Bianca following her lead did the same thing.  
  
"Together we are one single heartbeat... A heartbeat so strong, that nothing can stop it. Together we can do anything... take crazy leaps of faith... and never end up alone..." And that was how their morning ended... full of hope... and determination...  
  
It was later that day that Kendall and Bianca discussed her conversation with JR. ironically as Kendall told her about the weird way JR was acting Bianca's cell phone rang.  
  
"Babe? Is that you? What's wrong? No, Kendall and I were just discussing the club. Sure come on over... you know the way? Alright... just calm down and come over..."  
  
Not a moment later David called and told Kendall he was on his way to tell her what had happened with Krystal...  
  
"Hey! Yeah, she didn't suspect a thing... now... sure... I'll be here, ok."  
  
"That was David. He says that he has something important to tell us, but he can't come by until after work... what? What's up?" Kendall could tell that something was bothering her sister.  
  
"Babe is coming over... she sounded really upset... I told her to come over..."  
  
"But..." Kendall knew what was bothering her.  
  
"She is bringing the baby... Kendall... it is just so hard for me to see her... and not feel... that Bess is my child..."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I know... but we are going to get through this... if you want I will be right here... in fact... I'll offer to take her for a stroll or out on the patio... that way you two can talk... and she won't get any ideas that you are uncomfortable..."  
  
"Thanks... I appreciate it... I mean, I know I have to deal with it... but, I just can't do it right now... not yet." Bianca smiled and went into the kitchen to fix a drink.  
  
Watching her leave she said a silent prayer for her sister... and the baby they still grieved for everyday.  
  
Babe rushed into the cottage and barely could keep her tears in check long enough to give Bianca set the baby down and give Bianca a hug.  
  
"Oh Bianca... everything is so screwed up... I just didn't know who else I could talk to..."  
  
"Babe... you know that you can tell me anything..."  
  
"Oh! Hey Babe! Oh... look at Bess... she is sooo beautiful! Why don't I take her and let you two talk... you look like you could use some "me" time." Kendall rushed in like an avenging angel and gave Bianca a quick smile as she picked up the baby.  
  
"Ok... but just for a minute... I can't bare to let her out of my sight... she is the best thing that ever happened to me..."  
  
"I completely understand... come on little angel. We're gonna go sit on my favorite chair and watch the birds flying by..." Kendall grabbed a blanket and carried the baby to the back patio cooing and talking silly baby talk to Bess.  
  
"Ok... come on... sit down... What is going on? You should be planning your wedding... isn't it next Saturday... I mean I thought I had a date with you to make sure you made it to the alter..." Bianca took her hand and led her to the couch.  
  
"Oh... Bianca. I love JR so much! But, there something you should know... something that may make you not like me too much!"  
  
"Babe... come on... please, your being silly. After what I did... who am I to judge you?"  
  
"It's not that simple," Babe stood up and started pacing, "You know that pilot... the one who... It's Paul Kramer... He... we were married... only briefly... I didn't annul the marriage... I mean, it's annulled now... but... it wasn't when JR and I were married."  
  
"You knew Paul? Before the crash... you knew him... were married to him? So you are technically..."  
  
"Technically JR and I are not married... and somehow he found out... I mean we talked about it... he says he forgives me... that it's all in the past... but, I... there's something he is not telling me... somehow... something is going to go wrong... I just feel it..."  
  
"Babe... if JR says he forgives you... then he does... why would he lie?"  
  
"I know, but... he could say the same for me, couldn't he?" Helpless tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Listen to me Babe... and it seems like I have been saying this A LOT lately... just take a leap of faith... believe in your love... the love you and JR have for each other... look what it has survived so far..."  
  
Kendall sat staring down into Bess' little face. No matter how she looked at her, she still saw a minature of Bianca staring back at her.  
  
"Oh... sweet girl. I don't know if I am ever going to stop seeing my sister in your eyes... and if I feel like that... how is Bianca ever going to stop feeling that way?" 


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

Hey Everyone! I am on a roll tonight... I have two hours to write tonight... So maybe I can get two more chapters up! Love Ya! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
After seeing Babe and Bess off Kendall and Bianca sat in silence... neither one knew what to say... or how to describe how they were feeling at the moment...  
  
It was about that time that David quickly knocked on the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Hey girls... I figure since I practically live here these days... I just might as well walk on in... in fact I brought dinner... anyone hungry for some pizza?"  
  
"David! You are so awesome... how did you know that we were sitting here just wishing for a pizza... I'll get some plates!" Bianca laughed and jumped up rushing to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok... that was totally fake... what's up? Did I miss something?" David walked over and sat next to Kendall.  
  
"No...not really. Babe and Bess were here... It's just hard, you know?" Kendall leaned her head on David's shoulder and he unconsciously gave her forehead a kiss.  
  
"I know... but things will get easier... some how they just do..."  
  
"Ok you guys... don't talk about me behind my back..." Bianca made a joke, but it sounded false even to her ears.  
  
"Alright... let me see if I can liven this party up! I found out some rather interesting information..."  
  
"Tell us! Come on... why didn't you say so?" Kendall nearly jumped on him in her excitement.  
  
"Settle down... last night I ran into Krystal... and don't give me that look you two... I was minding my own business and she showed up... I decided I might as well ask her a question or two about Kramer... and I think its interesting that she got extremely agitated... and wouldn't directly answer my question..."  
  
"David... that is nothing... Babe was here earlier and I am telling you this in confidence because Babe told me in confidence and I know that if she knew about the investigation she would understand...you see, Paul and Babe were married... I mean, they got it annulled... but..."  
  
"But... JR doesn't know that she was married before?" Kendall finished.  
  
"No... it's worse... JR just found out that he and Babe aren't legally married... not unless you consider bigamy legal..."  
  
"Whoa! That is not good... if Adam found out about this..."  
  
"I know, David. But, this is something they need to deal with, so you see why we can't get involved there." Bianca felt her hopes drop, she had really hoped that he had some better news.  
  
"But, I don't think that is the only thing bothering Krystal... it seems that Tad has really pissed her off somehow... I don't know maybe he told JR, and you can't blame him... I mean... that is a pretty big detail to keep hidden."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Tad? Try and get a feel for what's going on?" Kendall suggested taking a slice of pizza, putting it on a plate, and handing it to David. It seemed just natural to take care of him before she helped herself... she didn't even consider it.  
  
"No... Kendall. Let me, I want to and I am going to see him at the wedding planning thing tomorrow... it's weird... it's a rehearsal before the rehearsal..."  
  
"Only Mary Smythe would come up with that..." David laughed.  
  
"Ok, Bianca, you talk to Tad. Who's up for a movie?" Kendall sat her plate down and walked over to the TV.  
  
"Sounds good. No chick flicks though...." David said. "No tears... a comedy would be great!" Bianca added. "A comedy it is... now, let's start with the "A"s" Kendall said looking at her alphabetized selection.  
  
Bianca and David looked at each other and groaned good naturedly.  
  
Kendall sat staring past the paint samples as she remembered the fun she had shared with David the night before. He had spent the night, but instead of passion, they had snuggled and talked about their childhoods and laughed until the early hours of the morning.  
  
"Kendall? Hello? Girl, you are miles away!" Simone laughed at the dazed look on her friend's face.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you at Fusion... slaving away?" Kendall laughed and offered Simone a chair.  
  
"I don't know. It's just not the same. Mia is getting ready to leave town, she got a big time offer with this ad agency in LA... so it'll just be me and Greenlee... not too exciting..." "Mia is leaving? Wow. You are gone a few weeks and everything changes..."  
  
"Not everything. I miss you...I ran into Bianca at Starbuck's and she told me about this place... it has a lot of potential... But, it definitely could use a little attitude..." Simone dropped the hint and hoped that Kendall would take it.  
  
"What you are saying is that you are the person that could give this place some attitude?" Kendall laughed waiting to see how far Simone wanted to go.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about taking a leave of absence from Fusion for awhile... maybe expanding my horizons a little... I mean I am still a stock holder... and Greenlee really can't afford to fire me with all the changes going on... so... how about I give you a hand... free of charge... just my brilliant mind... and my undying friendship... What do you say?"  
  
"I say, if Bianca agrees, you are hired... I want to get this place up and running as soon as possible... and an extra mind... even yours helps!"  
  
"Thanks... so don't tell me you are thinking about that beige color... or pale yellow... come on... live a little..." Simone laughed.  
  
"Actually this was for the men's room... but go on you are definitely on the right track."  
  
Babe sat staring at her sleeping daughter. She had just come home from the hospital... and from being threatened by Paul...  
  
What did he mean about her losing Bess? Was he planning on kidnapping her? Hurting her?  
  
Closing her eyes she rocked her child back and forth... why was everyone acting so funny... first her mom... and now Paul and his cruelty... what was going on?  
  
Before she knew it she was dozing off....  
  
dream  
  
I can take your child away from you on a whim.....  
  
No Paul... don't take my baby...  
  
Paul Kramer stood holding Bess in his arms and all of the sudden he was turning from her...  
  
Give me back my child! Babe cried. But he just laughed and then he was handing Bess to someone... It was fuzzy at first but then the face became clear... It was Bianca...  
  
And Babe couldn't talk to her... couldn't say a word, her heart froze...  
  
My sweet Miranda... I knew you weren't dead... and then Bianca faded away...  
  
And Paul was there again holding Bess... I can take her away....  
  
dream  
  
"Nooo!!!" Babe moaned.  
  
"Babe? Babe... wake up!" Tad was concerned by the anguish he saw on the young mother's face... He had seen that look before... but on Bianca.  
  
"Oh... my baby! Bess..." Babe struggled to fight off the sleep.  
  
"Shhh! It's ok, It's me Tad... and you are holding Bess... see... she's right here."  
  
"Tad... The nightmare... it was so real... I dreamt that Paul took Bess from me... and then he gave her to Bianca... Bianca was saying that Bess was Miranda... he was laughing... oh my sweet baby..."  
  
"Babe... listen to me. There was a DNA test done... Bess is yours... she isn't Miranda and no one is going to take her from you... especially Paul Kramer..."  
  
Babe just stared down at her child, who had woken up and was staring back at her.  
  
Something was there... floating in the back of her mind... but she just didn't know what it was.  
  
That night Bianca tried to be comfortable, but it seemed like everyone was watching her and waiting for her to lose it again.  
  
Somehow she had to get through this and she needed to talk to Tad. "Bianca... hi... I was hoping we could talk..." Bianca groaned and turned to face Greenlee. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk... I mean, with my father and your mother working things out this give us a chance to work things out too... like a family..."  
  
"A family? Don't you realize you selfish idiot, that Kendall is my sister... and that would make her family to you too? Or were you hoping you could replace her in my mother and my life just like you did with Ryan?" "Oh please Bianca. You know as well as I did that Ryan made his choice... and if anyone messed that up it was her..." All attempts at friendship went out the door and Greenlee's snide side showed full force.  
  
"If Kendall messed it up so thoroughly... then why is your HUSBAND still coming around to torture her?"  
  
"If Ryan is coming around Kendall... then she has some plan and she working it for all she can... please you know how she manipulates and schemes to get whatever it is she wants..."  
  
"If you really believe that, then I don't see the woman that Leo loved at all... you can keep your family bullshit... and worry about your precious Fusion and your husband... because you will never be MY family..." Bianca was so mad... she just turned and walked off.  
  
She didn't see the flash of hurt that flew over Greenlee's face...  
  
"Tad? Do you have a second? I was hoping we might talk." Bianca took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She would talk to Tad, hug Babe and JR, and then get the hell out of there.  
  
"Sure, Bianca, what's on your mind?" Tad stood up and walked with Bianca out onto the porch.  
  
"I am trying to find closer... you know, put Miranda to rest... and I need some answers... and I was hoping you could help me..."  
  
"Uh, I am not sure what I can do, but I'll do what ever I can...ok." Tad reached out and squeezed Bianca's hand.  
  
"That night... you talked to Paul Kramer... what was your impression? I mean, did he act like he was hiding something?"  
  
"Well... everything was so hectic... I just know that I don't trust the guy... he is a creep. I mean he did have an answer for everything... I just don't trust the guy..."  
  
"I know about everything Tad... about Babe..." "You know... I am so sorry! I never intended for you to find out about that... I never meant to cause you more hurt..."  
  
"Me? You didn't hurt me Tad... I am will be fine... I just want to let my daughter rest in peace... and I need some answers."  
  
"Well, you know about the test, so I can only tell you that I did it because I just felt in my gut that if you were so sure that Bess was Miranda... that maybe she was... maybe Kramer had been wrong."  
  
"The test? You mean the DNA test... I understand... Thanks... for believing in me..." Bianca felt as if her world had crashed... It was a proven fact that Miranda wasn't coming back...that Bess really belonged with Babe.  
  
Giving Tad a quick hug Bianca went inside. Tad stared after her... What had just happened?  
  
After hugging Babe and wishing her and JR the best Bianca pleaded a headache and headed home.  
  
She was glad to walk in the door and see Kendall and David snuggled up on the couch and going threw more paint samples and light fixtures.  
  
"Well... I know now that Bess is NOT Miranda..." And with that said she burst into tears.  
  
After calming her sister down, Kendall and David managed to get the whole story out of Bianca. Once she had finished she was so tired all she wanted to do was crawl into bed... so Kendall tucked her in... just like a big sister should and walked back into the living room.  
  
"David... what is on your mind? You have been silent ever sense the DNA test was mentioned... spit it out!" Kendall sat down and rubbed her hands over her face... she just wished things had been different... that Bianca had Miranda here with her and she... what did she want?  
  
"I don't know... something isn't right here... there's too much sneaking around... we are missing something and... I just can't put my finger on it..."  
  
Pulling Kendall into his arms he hugged her and tried to figure out what exactly was bothering him. 


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I am just moving along here... and even if the you think I am near the end... well, like all soaps there is a twist coming... I am going to finish this... but not any time soon... I am having way too much fun! Serendipity  
  
PS-I have aged Reggie (I can't remember his age on the show)  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
It almost like a family affair... Reggie was over seeing the guy who was installing a high-tech sound system... Maggie and Jamie were browsing through different CD's... Erica and Jackson were supervising the painters... Bianca and Kendall were selecting different glassware and bar accessories... and Simone was bossing movers around with tables, plants, and artwork.  
  
Things were in full swing... Kane's was well on its way to becoming one of the hottest nightspots in town.  
  
"I think that is ugly... no way are we putting that anywhere near MY bar..." Kendall laughed as Bianca pointed out some modern art-deco glasses.  
  
"Oh... YOU'RE bar... already a control-freak are we?" Bianca laughed and flipped the page.  
  
"Control freak? Who me? Oh wow! Look at these... simple, yet fun and sophisticated all wrapped up into one... and there is even matching tumblers..." Kendall turned and watched as Reggie but some Jazz on the system...  
  
"Ummm... Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Bianca asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I think it's time we start building our staff... starting with the music..."  
  
Both girls nodded and yelled, "REGGIE!" "Awww.... Man, how are you going have a club if you are already complaining about the music volume? Come on you two... quit acting like old women... and get with it!"  
  
"Old women?" Kendall pretended to act offended.  
  
"Not too smart Reggie... offending your bosses' before you even get hired..." Bianca laughed.  
  
"Bosses? Have you two been sipping on something over here?" Reggie pretended to look around the bar.  
  
"Well Reggie, Bianca and I are so old that we aren't up on all the latest music... So..." Kendall let Bianca finish.  
  
"So... we would like you to be our DJ... I mean you are going to be 18 and graduating this month by the time the club opens... and you wouldn't be serving alcohol... and of course, Uncle Jack would have to agree." "Are you guys for real? Wow! I'm down with it... I mean, you could use a little soul in here... and some male touches here and there... Simone is neutering the place..."  
  
"Hey Reggie! I heard that!" Simone yelled from where she was standing.  
  
Maggie and Jamie walked up; "Hey you guys... what's Simone yelling about?"  
  
Bianca took the lead, "If it's ok with you Kendall... I think we have found our two bartenders right here... a hot guy and a sexy girl... a winning combination..."  
  
Kendall considered for a minute, "Well... I will agree if they go to the Bartending School... I think we can swing the fees... plus they would have to take the bar tending licensing test... what do you guys say?"  
  
Jamie smiled, "Are you kidding? I am here... but, can we work it with our school schedules?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be my concern..." Maggie answered and glanced over at Jamie with a smile.  
  
Bianca was glad that they were happy, even though she missed having Maggie around. "I see no problem with that... we could probably hire two back-ups to give you some free-time and... I am even thinking I might want to get behind the bar myself..."  
  
"Yeah right Kendall..." Reggie laughed, "You waiting on people..."  
  
"Hey!" Kendall laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Don't forget me... I can make killer margaritas!" Simone laughed and danced up to the group.  
  
"Wow! This is really happening... huh?" Bianca sat and looked around.  
  
"What are they up to in there? Excuse me... can we were looking at a purplish color for the ladies room... one that accents the mural we are putting behind the dance floor."  
  
Erica looked so cute ordering these big painters around that Jackson couldn't help himself.  
  
"You look like you are really enjoying yourself... happy?" He asked. "Oh Jack! I don't know how to explain how good this feels... to be apart of this. To watch my girls grow... together... it's so amazing!" "No Erica... you, their mother, is amazing... Look, I know we have been taking things slow, but... I just wanted to say... I love you. I have never stopped, you know." Jackson held his breath for her response.  
  
"Jackson... I love you too! How could I not? After everything... how horrible I was... you have given me nothing but time and patience..."  
  
"So... where do we go from here?" He pulled her into his arms and looked down into her sparkling eyes.  
  
"I think where ever we are going we are definitely heading in the right direction... do you think we could start over?" Erica asked with all the hope she had showing in her eyes.  
  
"Start over... no... I don't think it's possible," Jackson laughed at the defeat he saw flash across her face, "Oh sweetheart! What we are going to have is going to be so much better than before... so much stronger... why start over... when this is just the beginning for us?"  
  
"The beginning?" Erica smiled and her lip trembled. "This is a new you... and new life... new hope... a new beginning, my love." Leaning down her kissed the woman he loved tenderly and hugged her small body against his heart.  
  
"Oh NO!" Erica pulled away, "They can't paint the bathroom that eggplant color, it's all wrong!" Jackson laughed with lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in months... well; maybe Erica wasn't completely new...  
  
Two days later the light atmosphere was still holding up as the Kane women searched for the "perfect" outfits to where to Babe and JR's wedding.  
  
"Oh... Kendall this red would look stunning on you!" Erica pulled a vintage dress off the rack.  
  
"Red? For an afternoon wedding? I think it's a little too sexy..." Kendall chuckled and turned back to the light blue sundress she had been looking at.  
  
"Why not sexy? Everyone is going to be expecting to see you there licking your wounds... and lord knows that Greenlee and Ryan will be there... it's time to show everyone that he was the loser in this... not you!"  
  
Bianca walked over and stared at the dress with her head cocked to one side. "You know Kendall, mom is right! Besides I happen to know someone else who will be knocked out of his socks when he sees you!" "Oh... who? Kendall? Do you have your eyes on somebody already?" Erica was just a little hurt that she was out of the loop, but learning from her past mistakes she didn't push. Kendall would tell her if and when she wanted to.  
  
"Thanks Binks," Kendall grumbled only half-joking, "Mom... this may come as a surprise to you, but yes, I have been seeing someone..."  
  
"Oh darling! I am so happy... I have been so worried... when? Who?" Erica took her daughter's hand and smiled.  
  
"Well... actually it started right before you came home... it's David... Now... I know you are probably going to object to it... but mom... he makes me happy."  
  
"Well... I can honestly say that I am shocked... but I know that David is a good guy and he does have a good heart... more than anything I want you to be happy... so... what can I say..."  
  
"Oh! Well isn't this sweet! A mother and daughter bonding moment! So Kendall you have set your hooks for David now, huh? If you're thinking that Ryan will get jealous and come back to you... well you can forget it!" Greenlee laughed and glared at her rival.  
  
"Actually you should be talking to Ryan and not me... As far as I am concerned you both deserve each other... Mom, Bianca... I have to get back to the club... Put this on my charge Bianca..." Kendall would have loved to stay and fight, but why? Was Greenlee right? Was Ryan the real reason she was with David?  
  
Seeing that she wasn't going to get the rise out of Kendall that she wanted Greenlee shrugged and walked off... Kendall would go after David over her dead body...  
  
Bianca looked at Erica and rolled her eyes, "Was she always this annoying?"  
  
"Yes... I am afraid so. Let me see that sundress... light blue... so refined. What do you say we put a little spark into Kendall's life?"  
  
Bianca looked at the sundress and the red dress, "Let's go for it!"  
  
Kendall sat at the bar trying to concentrate on making a list of things that still needed to be done before the building inspection and the alcohol permit could be applied for.  
  
Her mind kept coming back to that question... Was her relationship really about Ryan?  
  
"Hi..." Kendall turned to see one of the objects of her thoughts standing in front of her.  
  
"Ryan? What do you want?" More than anything, she didn't want to fight right now. "I just came by to see how things were going. I miss you... so I thought maybe we could talk."  
  
"I have nothing to say... I mean, what is left between us?" Kendall shook her head and looked away.  
  
"This..." Ryan pulled Kendall to face him and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
It was safe... it was familiar... it would piss Greenlee off! Those three things kept echoing in the back of her mind.  
  
"Kendall? Please give me chance to make things right... I'll get a divorce... What ever you want...please..."  
  
"Oh Ryan, once upon a time I would have loved to hear you say that... but now... Things have changed... I've changed..."  
  
"Yes... you have. You are so beautiful... let me love you..."  
  
Ryan pulled her back into a kiss and Kendall kissed him back... searching her heart to see what it was telling her to do... who to be with...  
  
"Wow! They say you should always call before surprising someone..." David didn't know why he was even interrupting here... this should have been expected...  
  
"Hayward! What do you want? Kendall and I are busy..." Ryan gave David a confident smirk.  
  
"Yeah... I guess you are..." David turned and started to walk to the door.  
  
"David wait..." Kendall chased him out the door.  
  
"Kendall... I can't do this... I can't be a part of this game you are playing..."  
  
"David, it's not a game... I just don't know... Please... don't give up on me..." Tears began to stream down Kendall's face. David wiped a tear away and looked at her with sad eyes, "Sweetheart... I have my pride... but I am trusting you... I believe in you... and if you need time... I'll give it to you... just don't lie to me ok. Do you want Ryan back?"  
  
"I have no idea what I want..." Kendall saw the look of hurt on David's face as he nodded and walked away.  
  
Kendall looked back into the club to see Ryan staring back at her through the window. What did he want from her? What was she doing...? 


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Ok.... Rollin... rollin... rollin... keep that Writin rollin! I am going for another Chapter... don't be sad for David and Kendall... I am not through with them... no way! Look for more surprises on the way! Keep up the reviews! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
David stood staring out at the water... some how he always ended up at this boathouse... God, how he missed his brother... Leo would have told him to pull himself together...  
  
"I was hoping you would be here..."  
  
"Greenlee? What are you doing here?" David wasn't too surprised to see her... it was the proper end to a nightmare of an evening.  
  
"I know that you and I haven't seen eye to eye since I married Ryan... but David I still love you... as if you were my own brother... and I am worried about you."  
  
"Me? Come on... I am fine..." David tried to shrug it off but he knew what he was only fooling himself.  
  
"If you are ok... why are you over here... brooding... about Kendall of all people!"  
  
"Kendall... what are you talking about?" David as surprised, "Did Ryan say something to you?"  
  
"Ryan? No... I... heard Erica and Kendall talking... David, the last thing you need in your life... the last person you need is Kendall... I mean, how can you even think about her like that when she is still chasing after Ryan?"  
  
"Chasing after Ryan? I wouldn't call it chasing... not when he always seems to be around..."  
  
"I know... I mean, I knew that Ryan still loved Kendall when we were married... but I still have hope he will come to his senses... I mean, he chose me after all... But, I can't afford to forget their history... they share so much... and you would be smart to stay out of it... I would if I knew how much it would hurt to see my husband mooning over that... that lying, scheming shrew... Please... just walk away... before she hurts you... and believe me... she will... look at what she did to Aidan and Boyd... and Ryan over and over again..."  
  
"You know... you are right... I just need to think... I'll see you later..." David hugged Greenlee and walked back to his car.  
  
Tears fell as Greenlee sat down, "Oh Leo... I was so sure that the love would come... what do I do now?"  
  
Dream   
  
You thought you were going to win... hahahahahah  
  
"Paul! Get out of here.... Leave me alone!" Babe tried to grab Bess and a run.... But her legs wouldn't work....  
  
Looking down she realized that it wasn't Bess she was holding.... It was a different baby and Babe felt an overwhelming rush of love....  
  
And then the baby was in Paul's arms and he was laughing as he walked away and Babe was left....  
  
"Give me my baby! Please don't take him...." She could hear the baby crying.... And then it turned into a little boy's voice calling for his mother...  
  
Dream   
  
Babe sat up gasping for her breath... what was happening to her? Why was she having these crazy dreams?  
  
"Baby doll? Rise and shine! We have got to get to ready for you're wedding... and that little angel of yours is gonna want her momma soon!"  
  
"Oh momma! I just had the worst nightmare... will they ever stop..." Babe pulled her mother into her arms and cried softly.  
  
"Oh sweetie... quit bein silly... all your dreams are going to come true today... so don't worry about a thing... your momma isn't going to let anything happen to you..."  
  
Babe felt she was so close to something... something was pulling her and she couldn't figure out what it was...  
  
"Now... you get out of bed... and I am going to fix you a nice hot bubble bath..."  
  
As Krystal walked into the adjoining bathroom Babe covered her face with her hands... today was her wedding day to JR and her baby was safe in the nursery... all her dreams were coming true... and that scared the hell out of her.  
  
"Bianca! Where is the sundress you and mom bought? Why didn't you put it in my closet?" Kendall was wrapped in a towel struggling to find her dress in the closet. "Looking for this?" Bianca stood in her sister's doorway holding a dress bag.  
  
"Wow! You look great! I like the pink... it's nice... a little frilly for you... but..." Kendall laughed and reached for the dress.  
  
"Yeah... but you know Babe... So..." Kendall was staring down at the dress she was pulling out of the bag.  
  
"Oh no! You two didn't! What happened to my elegant and simple sundress?" Kendall turned an accusing glance at her sister.  
  
"Well... mom and I made an executive decision... so get dressed... and no switching... or else you will suffer the consequences..." Bianca turned and left laughing.  
  
"Great! Give them a little power and they turn into dictators!" Kendall grumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Bianca yelled as she walked out the front door.  
  
"Well... it is a fabulous dress..." Kendall sighed.  
  
"Erica come on! We're going to be late!" Jackson stood in her living room waiting for her to finish primping.  
  
"Ok... I am ready..." Erica came out feeling shy and uncertain. Bianca had convinced her that if Kendall was going to have to live a little so was Erica...  
  
"Wow! You look... you look incredible!" Jackson was stunned by the vision before him.  
  
"You think so?" Erica did a little twirl in her black-n-white dress that accented all the right curves.  
  
"If you looked any better I would carry you out of here and have my wicked way with you!" Jackson wiggled his eyebrows in effect.  
  
"Oh would you now? You're looking pretty sharp yourself... I just might have to make an honest man of you..." Erica held her breath and waited to see his response.  
  
"What? Are you joking? Do you mean it?" Jackson rushed forward and took her hands.  
  
"I have been doing some thinking... and I am watching my daughters take risks... jump out there and grab the things they want... and I want to jump Jackson... I want to jump with you... if you will still have me?"  
  
"Have you? Are you kidding me? Nothing would make me happier!" Jackson pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had. "Let's do it... no today... but soon ok! Something small... with the family all together... Am I dreaming... can this really happen?"  
  
"Oh darling... I am beginning to believe that anything can happen!"  
  
The Chandler wedding/christening was the affair of the year. The "who's who" of Llanview filled the room, and not a dry eye was left in the room as the young couple made their pledge to each other... Of course, there were a few eyes with tears of joy for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Adam was laughing inside... counting the days until Babe and Krystal were out of his life. And JR was fighting a losing battle with himself... in his heart he knew he loved Babe with everything he had... but he couldn't afford to take a chance... he couldn't believe in her...  
  
At the reception the atmosphere was festive... Jackson and Erica looked like two newlyweds, which pleased Bianca and Kendall to no end. Kendall kept thinking... if they could find happiness together then so can I...  
  
"Hey here's some champagne! Wow... this stuff is good! Ugh... would you look at Krystal... she's over their drooling all over David... poor Tad... I mean, I should be happy... but I just can't help feeling bad for the guy..."  
  
"I was trying not to notice... I mean, if David wants Krystal... it's his problem..."  
  
"Is it just me or are you sounding a wee bit jealous there... is something going on between you and David?" Simone took a sip of her drink and glanced curiously at her friend.  
  
"No... but you got me! I am having an affair with Krystal!" She lifted her glass and saluted Simone.  
  
"HA HA! Very funny! I am serious... Are you and David hooking up or what?"  
  
"Anything is possible right?" Kendall turned and groaned as she noticed Ryan and Greenlee walking around together.  
  
"Well, there's a happy couple... he can't take his eyes off you and she can't take her eyes off him... it's kind of sad really..." Simone laughed and walked off to talk to Tad.  
  
She saw Ryan excuse himself from Greenlee and walk toward the bar, and then Greenlee set her sights on her target.  
  
"Kendall could you please stop staring at my husband? I mean really this too much... leading two men on and panting after a married man... it's so... you..."  
  
"You don't know me Greenlee... you never really did... so what ever you think is going on between me and Ryan is all in your little head... but, then again... maybe you are right... maybe you should ask your husband what is going on between me and him..."  
  
"If you do not stop playing with David's head... and leave Ryan the hell alone... I am going to do more damage to you than you ever thought imaginable..."  
  
"Oh really? Is that a threat? Come on Greenlee... what are you going to do? Steal the man I love... oh wait I already forgot you did that... do you think you can do anything else to me... give a shot... you may not like what happens..." Kendall smirked and turned to walk away. "You little BITCH!" Greenlee grabbed Kendall's arm and spun her around, throwing a slap that landed directly on Kendall's right cheek.  
  
"Greenlee... what in the hell are you doing?" Ryan walked up and pushed Greenlee away from Kendall. Turning concerned eyes he searched Kendall's face for signs of pain.  
  
Kendall was so mad! She would have loved to wipe the floor with Greenlee, but all of the sudden a wave of dizziness overtook her.  
  
"Whoa... are you ok?" Ryan swooped Kendall up in his arms and glaring a Greenlee pushed past her and carried Kendall out of the room.  
  
David had been about to interrupt the confrontation between Greenlee and Kendall, but Ryan had gotten there before he could make.  
  
His concern was overrun by the jealousy he was feeling.  
  
"My... my talk about a short honeymoon... you want to go and check on Kendall?" Krystal tried to look innocent and took a sip of her bubbly.  
  
"Kendall is none of my concern... and as my date... I am honor bound to make sure you enjoy yourself... how about a dance?" David smiled down at the blonde.  
  
"I thought you would never ask..." Krystal was about to take his arm, when Tad walked up.  
  
"Hayward... If you don't mind I would love to cut in..." Tad had a nice buzz going and he wasn't about to let Krystal get away yet...  
  
Simone just looked between three standing there and turned and walked away... so much for having fun. She headed in the direction that Ryan had carried Kendall off in.  
  
"Tad... I was about to dance with David here... maybe later..."  
  
"Yeah... Tad, why don't you go and conduct your top secret DNA tests... I am sure you can find someone else to torture..." David was about to walk away with Krystal when she turned and glared at him.  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Krystal got mad and turned to stare at Tad.  
  
"Oh come on... Bianca is like family to me... who do you think was there to wipe her tears as was reminded again that her baby was never going to come back..."  
  
"Her baby died! I am sorry, but she just needs to move on and leave my little girl and grandbaby alone! All that DNA test proved was that she was out of her mind... and that she not be trusted..."  
  
"Hold on second here... that DNA test was done... because you yourself said that Paul Kramer could not be trusted." With a frown Tad's investigator mode went on full alert.  
  
"Look at you two... like two dogs fightin with a bone... if you want to start pointing fingers and getting all manly just because I would rather be with David than you..."  
  
"Krystal... As far as I am concerned... Hayward... enjoy her... but I warn you now... if you don't trust me... then you are going to have a hell of time with her..."  
  
Tad stalked off and went the bar.  
  
"I am sorry David... how about that dance..." Krystal turned and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"You know... I am not feeling up to it at the moment... I think I am just going to call it a day and go home... but you have fun..." David shook his head and walked off.  
  
Krystal was left with her anger... just who knew about that DNA test and how in the hell did she keep them from finding out the truth. 


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I am writing pretty fast now... I hope ya'll are still enjoying it... please let me know if you love it... hate it... this is a big chapter for me and I am a little nervous... so your comments are helpful !!! Serendipity  
  
PS. I know nothing about DNA at tests... time results... stuff like that so take it all with a grain of salt... just as if it were a real soap!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Kendall stood outside the clinic waiting for David. She had tried to call him so many times the last two days, but he hadn't returned a single call. She knew that he had seen Ryan carrying her out of the room, but what he hadn't seen was her asking him to leave...  
  
Of course, he had tried to hover... concerned that she had almost fainted... but Kendall had reassured him that she was fine and asked him to go... Simone had shown up with a small ice pack and they had decided to leave... and that was that. Simone had told her that David and Tad were last seen fighting over Krystal...  
  
The thought made Kendall want to cry... but she pushed it away.  
  
Seeing David walking out of a patient's room Kendall walked over to stop him.  
  
"David! I know you're busy... but I have been trying to call you... why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Kendall... this isn't the place... I am not avoiding you... ok... just... we'll talk later ok?" David was tired and didn't want to deal with this not now.  
  
"Ok... you're not avoiding me... then why haven't you returned my calls... busy with Krystal?" Kendall groaned... there went the green-eyed monster again.  
  
"No... not with Krystal... come on... aren't we past this jealousy crap?" David felt stupid the minute it came out of his mouth... that was ridiculous because he was jealous as hell when ever he thought of Ryan and Kendall together.  
  
"I thought we were... I thought we were friends... that we understood each other..." Kendall felt as if she had been slapped by David's comment.  
  
"Look... this isn't working... I mean, Can you honestly tell me that Ryan is out of your life for good... that you don't have feelings for him?"  
  
"No... I can't... I will always have feelings for him David, but..."  
  
"No... Kendall... no but's, I can't do this... I can't sit here and wait for you to make up your mind... not feeling the way I do..."  
  
"What do you mean? How do you feel David?" Kendall held her breath waiting for him to answer. "It doesn't matter... it's over... it was fun... but I don't need this complication... I don't want it... go find Ryan... go be happy..." David turned his back on Kendall and walked away.  
  
He didn't stop to question why his eyes burned with unshed tears or why his heart felt like it was about to burst in two.  
  
Kendall felt the tears fall down her cheeks... what had she just lost? Shaking her head she walked out of the clinic... she didn't want to go home, so she headed to the one place she knew she could feel safe... her mother's arms.  
  
Babe was walking down the hallway with Bess in her arms... the house was finely going back to normal and she thought she couldn't have been more happy. But, she was so tired. Even with JR next to her she couldn't sleep... she would get up several times an night, not counting feedings to go and check on Bess...  
  
"Dad... did you get the paperwork Olivia sent? Everything's in order?"  
  
"She won't know what hit her son... you are going to have Bess... and she won't be able to stop it..."  
  
Babe felt her heart drop... what were JR and Adam talking about?  
  
"So how long do I have to wait before I can divorce her... a week, a month... what do you think?"  
  
Babe didn't wait to hear the answer... she just turned and fled the hall... JR was going to divorce her and take her child from her... grabbing her car keys she headed for the one place she knew she would be safe... Bianca would help her...  
  
"Oh sweetheart! Everything is going to be ok... you will see. If your confused maybe this is a good thing... time for you to figure out what you want... what makes you happy."  
  
"I used to think that Ryan was the answer to everything... that he was the one that made me happy... But, compared to the way David and I are... it was nothing... He trusts me... and I trust him... I have never doubted him..." Kendall sat up and started fiddling with the digital camera in front of her.  
  
"Maybe you are just too worried about what should or should not be. Maybe you know what you want... you just don't want to take the leap... and believe me I was scared when you and Bianca talked to me about believing in love and taking chances. But you see... you were so right..." Erica handed a tissue to her oldest daughter and took the camera from her.  
  
"But, what if I make the wrong choice... what if I am making the safe choice just because David is a risk. Ryan says he wants another chance, and I know if I let him he would try and make things right..." Kendall blew her nose.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he shouldn't have to MAKE things right... that they should just be right... what is on this thing anyway?" Turning on the camera Erica stared down at a picture she didn't recognize.  
  
"Oh... those must be the ones that Bianca took..." Kendall hiccuped and looked at the camera screen.  
  
"Kendall... oh my... no! It can't be... oh no..." Erica went pale and dropped the camera and stood up.  
  
"Mom? What is it? Are you ok?" Kendall picked up the camera looked at the picture that was showing now. It was one of little Bess staring up the camera... she was so beautiful.  
  
"Kendall... wait don't... don't push anything..." Erica ran to her bedroom.  
  
What was going on here?  
  
"Look... look at this..." Erica came back holding a small photo. "Where did you get this picture of Bess? Did Bianca leave it? I don't understand..." But, suddenly a feeling started growing deep in her stomach and she knew what her mother was about to say.  
  
"That is not Bess... that is Bianca.... The day I brought her home from the hospital..."  
  
"Mother... we have to go... we have to go and get Bianca right now... because if what we are feeling is right..." Kendall grabbed her purse and headed for the door.  
  
"Bess... is really Miranda...oh please God... please let us be right..." Erica grabbed her purse and rushed after Kendall.  
  
"I am so sorry Bianca... I didn't know where else to go..." Babe sobbed on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Babe, surely you miss understood. JR loves you... he would never..." Bianca sat holding Babe's hand trying to comfort her.  
  
"I think I knew this was going to happen... remember that day I told you... I told you about Paul... JR was acting so weird... and ever since the wedding he has been so busy... and I thought it was because of work... but now... what if he was just avoiding me?" Babe blew her nose.  
  
"You know what? I am going to make us some tea and we are going to figure something out ok... I promise... everything will be ok!" Bianca stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hayward you have a minute?" Tad couldn't believe he was doing this.  
  
"God! What now? What in the hell do you want Tad?" David just felt like his day had gone from bad to worse...  
  
"Tell me what you know about DNA tests... how easy are they to mess with?"  
  
"Well... if we are thinking about the same DNA test... I would say probably pretty easy... your father doesn't run the most secure facility, why?"  
  
"I don't know... I just have this feeling the Krystal may have done something to the test... look... I know we are not friends but we have common ground here and that is Bianca..."  
  
"You know that might be the first thing you have ever said that I agree with... but, how can we prove this theory?"  
  
"Well... I had to be sneaky... but I was able to get a strand of the baby's hair last night... and I also have a lock of Babe's hair from her hairbrush... sneaky I know... but will it work?"  
  
"Pretty underhanded... you know if I do this... and we are right... what it will do to JR?" David had to admire Tad's thinking though.  
  
"Yeah... and it's just a risk I have to take... I mean we have all been wanting answers... and Bianca doesn't deserve this... not in a million years..."  
  
"Well, let's go and run ourselves a test shall we..." David took the two separate envelopes and headed toward the lab.  
  
Tad said a silent prayer to Dixie, "God forgive me and you too... if Bess isn't JR's and Babe's this is going to really hurt him..."  
  
Not even an hour later David stared down at the results in his hands, "Well... I hate to say it but you have some damn good instincts... take a look..."  
  
Tad was staring at the results in his hands when David's cell phone rang.  
  
"Kendall? What's wrong? No I am glad you called... where's Bianca? What? Well... I can do better than a photograph!" David hung up the phone.  
  
"Tad? We have to go... I think Bianca needs to know this and from what Kendall says Babe is over with her and the baby right now... we have to do this... without Adam around... he would crucify Babe..."  
  
"Let's go... I just hope we can forgive ourselves for this..."  
  
Bess started crying and Bianca hoped that Babe would hurry up in the restroom, so she wouldn't have to hold her. It wasn't that she didn't want to hold Bess. It was that she just didn't want to let Bess go.  
  
"Can you get her for me... I just want to wash my face..." Babe called from the bathroom.  
  
Bianca closed her eyes and prayed for strength. Walking over she picked up the crying baby and held her to her chest.  
  
"It's ok... everything's ok little one... oh look! It Kendall and my mom... they are going to be so surprised to see you... shhhh." Bianca patted Bess' tiny back.  
  
Just as Kendall and Erica walked in the door Babe came out of the bathroom.  
  
Staring at Bianca holding Bess, Babe felt a tight feeling in her chest and a ringing in her head... her mind flashed back to the cabin... to the moment she had handed Miranda to her mother... and before she could shake it out of her head she fainted.  
  
"Oh no! Kendall... help her! Babe? Babe? Mom? What is wrong with her?" Bianca sat the baby in her carrier and rushed over to where her sister and mother were trying to revive Babe.  
  
"What happened?" David came rushing in.  
  
"I don't know... David, she just fainted... please you have to help her..." Bianca rushed over and grabbed his arm.  
  
Kendall and David's eyes met over her head.  
  
"What? What is going on?"  
  
"I think she just realized the truth..." For the first time Bianca realized Tad was right behind David... what in the hell was going on?  
  
"She's waking up...." Erica shouted at the group standing there staring at each other.  
  
"Oh no... Miranda... My baby... my baby..." Babe began to sob.  
  
"No... no Babe! Bess is right here... she's fine... I promise..." Bianca tried to reassure her friend.  
  
Why was everyone just standing there?  
  
"No!...No... oh god! My baby..." Was all Babe could say.  
  
"Bianca..." Kendall didn't know how to tell her so she just looked helplessly at her mother.  
  
Erica stood up and walked over to the baby and turned and looked back at Bianca.  
  
Picking her up she carried her over to her daughter and tried to smile, but how could she be happy when giving her daughter her child back meant taking her away from another.  
  
"Bianca... I want you to look at this baby... really look... what does your heart keep telling you..."  
  
"Mother? Why are you doing this?" Bianca began to cry, she was really getting scared.  
  
Babe pulled herself together and took Bess from Erica's eyes with a nod. Turning to her friend with tears streaming down her face Babe managed to say what her heart and eyes were telling her.  
  
"I put her in your arms... in the cabin... I handed you this sweet little baby... I should have known... I am so sorry... Bianca, I swear I didn't know... here... please... I am putting her in your arms again... where she belongs."  
  
It was slowly registering what everyone was trying to tell her. Bianca stared down at the tiny little face looking back at her.  
  
"This is my baby... she really is Miranda... I am not crazy..."  
  
Kendall walked over to Babe and held her to her, she knew what it had taken for Babe to do what she had just done.  
  
Erica wiped her tears from her face and took one of Babe's hands and willed some of her strength to this heart broken woman.  
  
"Yes... Bianca... you are holding Miranda..." David nodded and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
One heart was broken that afternoon... but another was made whole...  
  
Staring at her friend Bianca made a vow. She would see Paul Kramer rot in jail for the pain he had caused her, Babe, and the people she loved. 


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

I had to take a break... wrecked my car and lost my will to right for awhile... but I am back now! So where am I going from here? And why did Bianca get her baby back so soon? Well to tell you the truth this story is HOPEFULLY going to be more about Kendall and David... more romance... but don't worry I will make it worth it... I HOPE... Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
It was so hard for Babe to admit her child was gone... standing there and staring Bianca holding the child that she had loved her as her very own.  
  
Her heart was filled with such a pain that she didn't think she could bear it... every touch... every moment she had cherished had been a lie. All this time her child was dead, and she hadn't even known it.  
  
Turning away she started to walk out of the cottage. Where was she going to go? How in the world would she explain this to JR? She felt like she was dying and when she told JR she knew the pain and hurt that would show on his face would be the final blow.  
  
Tad had been watching her. He was glad that Miranda was back with Bianca but he knew how much Babe must be hurting. Stopping her at the door he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Babe... please..." Bianca wanted to look at every inch of her child... wanted to count her toes, smell her sweet baby smell, but having grieved for her child she knew exactly what Babe must be going through.  
  
Giving Kendall a look she carefully handed Miranda to Kendall and walked over to her friend.  
  
Tad released Babe and Bianca took hold of her friend's arms.  
  
"Oh Bianca! You have to believe me... I didn't... Oh God! I swear I didn't know..."  
  
"I know Babe... It's not your fault... this was not your fault..." Bianca wrapped her arms around her and held her sobbing form in her arms, "We are going to get through this... together ok... I promise... you are not alone..."  
  
"I don't think I can take this... how can I tell JR that his child is dead... that my sweet baby is dead... Oh Bianca... my dreams... the memories of having a little boy... was my child a boy... I can't... I can't do this..." Babe couldn't hold back the tears... she finally just broke down and cried in the arms of the only person who understood the anguish she was feeling.  
  
"We will figure it, ok? I am here and I am not going to let you go through this alone... ok..."  
  
Kendall couldn't help it, the moment Miranda had been placed in Bianca's arms tears had started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Watching Bianca hold on to Babe had reminded her just how special, how beautiful inside her baby sister really was.  
  
Looking down at Miranda she pressed a kiss on her niece's forehead, "Welcome home sweet angel... you are the luckiest baby in all the world... your mother is the bravest, most beautiful woman I know..."  
  
Erica stood staring at her daughters and her granddaughter. They had all been through hell, but now maybe things would be good for them all... maybe the pain was behind them... and then looking at poor babe she amended her thought. Once Babe could begin to find peace too, the pain would go away.  
  
David was happy for Bianca, sad for Babe... but more than anything was angry. He was angry with Paul Kramer and he would find that little weasel and make him pay or the hurt he had caused these young women.  
  
Babe pulled back from Bianca, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Babe... you mean what are WE going to do?" She tenderly wiped a tear from Babe's face.  
  
"Ok... What are we going to do? About JR... about everything?" Babe knew that if Bianca was there... just maybe she could get through this... maybe she could find some kind of strength to make it through this.  
  
"Well, Babe, I think we should all go see my father... do another test... just for the record... and then we will all sit down and figure this out... ok?" Tad smiled an encouraging smile, even though he didn't feel it in his heart.  
  
"Another test? I guess you are right... I just don't know... should I call JR now? What do I do?" Babe had no answers, at this point she felt like she was on the outside staring down at the whole scene.  
  
"If you really think we should go Tad then we will all go... Babe, maybe you should call your mom... tell her to meet us at this hospital? We'll go from there. Then we can sit down and figure out how to tell JR. We are all in this together ok."  
  
"My mom..." Scenes from the last month flashed before her eyes. Scenes where her mom was avoiding her... avoiding Bess... acting strange...  
  
Tad knew the moment she realized the same thing he had figured out when the DNA test came back in the clinic.  
  
"My mom..." That was all she could say as she turned and looked at Tad. All he could do was nod; he didn't have the heart to say it out loud.  
  
Anger began to build in Babe, she felt so hurt and betrayed that her mom had known all this time that Bess was not her child... and she had kept it from them all. Oh, she would justify it by saying that she was doing it for Babe... but nothing would make it right.  
  
Everyone stood there and waited for the two women to decide what they wanted to do. "Ok... we'll go. But, I don't want to call momma or JR... not yet... I need to think..."  
  
"Ok Babe, whatever you want." Bianca said.  
  
At that point Miranda began to fuss and both women stepped forward to take care of her.  
  
Babe flinched and stepped back, "I am sorry...Bianca... go and meet your daughter... you have been separated for way too long... and I can't change it... but I can step back and let you be her mother now..."  
  
Bianca nodded and walked over and took her child from her sister's arms. "Well... I don't have a car seat in my car... Babe, can we go in yours? I am sure Tad will drive..." Looking at Tad she waited for confirmation.  
  
"Sure... we'll go together... Erica?" He knew before even asking that she would want to go to support Bianca.  
  
"If Bianca wants me to go..." Erica didn't want to step on her daughter's toes. A lot had happened in the last hour.  
  
"Mom... of course, I need you to be there..." Bianca said without hesitation.  
  
Kendall walked over and hugged Babe and then put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "I am going to stay here, ok... get things settled for when you bring Miranda home, ok?"  
  
"I'll give you a hand Kendall." David offered. He didn't have any business going with them, so he would stay and help Kendall in anyway he could.  
  
After the crowd left in a somber mood David turned to Kendall and opened his arms. No matter what had happened between them he knew what she needed.  
  
Kendall didn't even hesitate; she walked straight into his arms and started to cry... tears of happiness and tears of sadness... Miranda was alive and Bianca's life could go on happy... but Babe's hell had just begun... and it was hard to be happy when you saw a heart break before your very eyes.  
  
After a minute, she gathered herself together and pulled back, "Thank you." That was all she could say... all she needed to say. "I would do it all over again... SO... what do you say we turn that empty guestroom into a nursery? We have maybe four hours... so we have a lot to do!"  
  
Kendall laughed, "You're right... so we need a baby bed... formula, bottles, diapers... oh my... so many things... you think we could do it in four hours?"  
  
Then Kendall had a plan, "Wait... I know what we need to do..."  
  
An hour later, Jackson, Reggie, and Maggie stood in the living room of the cottage speechless.  
  
No one could believe it... there were tears, questions, and a lot of confusion.  
  
"So, they are at the hospital right now?" Jackson asked.  
  
"Yes... and you can go up there if you want... but I really need your help. I need to make the guest room into a nursery and I have...um... maybe three hours to do it... can you help me?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" Maggie laughed wiping the tears from her face and jumped up...  
  
Jobs were delegated and assignments passed out. Maggie and Kendall would go and pick out the major baby accessories. Jackson, David and Reggie would move all the boxes and left over junk in the guestroom out to the storage shed. As soon as the girls could get back with the baby gear they would sit down and put it all together.  
  
Sitting down in the lobby Bianca rocked her baby back and forth staring down at the tiny face that was peacefully sleeping. Then she looked up and stared at Babe who was standing and staring out the window.  
  
She couldn't help feeling joy at holding her child in her arms, but her heart ached for Babe. They didn't have much longer to wait for the results... as if they were even in question, so Babe had called JR and asked him to come to the hospital. Poor Babe... and JR... lord knows how he would take the news with his Chandler temper.  
  
It was at that moment that Krystal and JR rushed into the hospital.  
  
"Where's Bess? What's wrong with my daughter!" JR rushed over to Babe and grabbed her arms, he hadn't seen Bianca sitting quietly next to Erica and Tad holding the baby.  
  
Krystal noticed and saw Tad sitting there, "What in the hell is going on? Tad?"  
  
"I think you might want to be asking me that momma...not Tad." Babe gathered her strength and stepped away from JR. JR looked from Babe to Bianca sitting there holding his daughter... What was going on here?  
  
"Babe? What's going on?"  
  
"JR... I don't know how to say this... please, just listen to me and I'll try and explain..." She began.  
  
"Babe! Come on... what are you doing?" Krystal asked, but in her heart she knew that her daughter had figured out the truth.  
  
"Momma... I love you, but this is none of your business... not anymore... JR... Bess is really Miranda... our baby...our baby is the one that died..."  
  
"The HELL you say!" Adam may have been late, but he sure knew how to make an entrance, "That is just another lie...You've all gone crazy!"  
  
"This is one sick joke... how can you stand there and say that to me... huh, how can you stand there and lie... you found out about the divorce right... and this is just another lie to ... to..."  
  
"Divorce? What are you talking about..." Babe felt her heart begin to pound.  
  
"JR... it's not a lie," Tad stood up and walked over to offer Babe some support.  
  
"Martin... you did this... you pulled some scheme!" Adam shouted.  
  
"I knew you were sick Tad Martin... but I had no idea!" Krystal joined in , she knew that as long as Adam was on her side she had a powerful ally.  
  
"Oh Momma! Shut up! We wouldn't be going through this now if you hadn't messed with the last test... so don't start... JR... I am not lying... I didn't know... I didn't..."  
  
"You... you expect me to believe you... that my child is dead... my daughter..."  
  
"It was a boy JR! The baby was a boy... I knew it, remember I told you and you said it was all a dream... I just..." Babe started to break down again.  
  
"A boy? I can't... this is a lie... it's got be... get away from me! Just... get away... I can't even look at you." With that he turned and stormed out of the hospital.  
  
"I can't believe you... you lying little tramp!" Adam started to go after Babe.  
  
"You leave her alone... she's right Bess is Miranda... I switched the tests... she had no idea... Babe and JR's baby died the night of the crash!" Krystal couldn't let that man attack her baby for something that was not her fault.  
  
"Well... If I were to really believe this nonsense... then I guess you realize your free ride is over... If I see you anywhere near my house... In fact I am sure that laws were broken... you will pay for this..." Adam followed the path his son had taken... he didn't want to face the fact that his grandchild was really dead... he would except it when hell froze over.  
  
Babe broke down crying and Krystal tried to comfort her, "Oh baby doll! I am so sorry..."  
  
Babe pushed her away "How could you momma? How could you not tell me my sweet little baby was dead? I just can't... please go... I can't deal with you... right now..."  
  
Krystal turned to leave and struggled with wanting to comfort her daughter, but she knew now was not the time. Shooting a look of hate at Tad she turned and left.  
  
Turning Babe looked at Bianca, "What do I do... Where... What am I going to do?"  
  
"You are going to come home with me. I have room and I would love to have you come and stay..." Erica stood up and walked over to Babe, "You not only brought my grandchild into this world, but you took care of her until... until now... so please come home with me."  
  
Bianca stood up and walked over to Babe, "Mom is right... Babe, please stay with her... we are going to figure things out, I promise, it's just going to take some time. Besides everything mom said... she forgot to mention that you are family now... and as your family... we are going to be there for you and take care of you... ok."  
  
Miranda let out a little noise and Bianca and Babe laughed, it was so cute and they couldn't help it. It was as if she was agreeing to it...  
  
Babe agreed and the group decided that the results could wait... what mattered was that the truth was known... but inside their minds they each wanted to know why this had been done to them... and the only way to figure that out was to find Paul Kramer. 


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

I am trying to keep this together... please keep up the reviews... after watching the show it's no wonder I need moral support LOL Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
"Wow... we did it... I mean... It's not perfect, but at least Miranda has her own room and stuff here... Thanks..." Kendall stood looking at the miracle they had managed to get together in such a short amount of time.  
  
A baby bed was being finished being put together by Jackson and Reggie, a changing table was being completed by David, and Maggie was finishing up the bassinet in Bianca's room.  
  
She had managed to get some baby crib sheets and outfits washed in baby detergent and put away diapers, formula, and bottles in the pantry. Buying the diapers and formula had been a trip considering both she and Maggie had no experience with babies. Luckily, the store clerk was a mother with "lots" of experience so she helped them get the necessities.  
  
Picking up a bag she started to put out the teddy bear and little toys that she hadn't had the heart to throw away after they had thought Miranda had died. Of course, she and Maggie had grabbed a few extras they couldn't resist so at least the room looked more baby friendly.  
  
"Hey... we're home... Kendall? David? Where are you guys... are those Jack's and Maggie's cars out..."  
  
Bianca walked in carrying Miranda and was stunned at what she saw.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What did you guys do? This is... wow!" Bianca felt tears build in her eyes.  
  
"Do you like it? I mean if you don't we can take it back...I just thought you would be tired, so... we all got together and fixed this up for you and Miranda." Kendall smiled at her sister.  
  
Jackson stood up and walked over to give Bianca a hug and to look at the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful... just like her mother... hi sweetheart."  
  
"Oh Uncle Jack... can you believe it... she's alive and she's home... and she's so perfect... she hasn't cried... not even when they took her blood... it's as if she knows she is safe with me..."  
  
"That's because she is..." David walked up smiling.  
  
Bianca walked further into the room to stand in front of Reggie, "Reggie... I would like to introduce you to your niece... Miranda say hi to your uncle." Reggie just stood there and stared at the miracle in front of him. Bianca was glowing with her happiness and she was more beautiful than she had ever been.  
  
"Hi Miranda" he said with a smile.  
  
"Reggie... you see that rocking chair over there? Why don't you sit down and hold her?"  
  
The look on Reggie's face was comical, "I don't know... I have never held a baby... I might break her..."  
  
Everyone laughed. "She's stronger than she looks..." Bianca added as Reggie sat down in the rocking chair. "Yeah... just like her mother," Reggie added looking up at Bianca.  
  
"Uncle Jack, Kendall... David, can we go out here and talk... Where's Maggie?"  
  
"Here I am... I was just setting up a bassinet in your room... and this handy dandy little baby monitor... so you can here if she cries..."  
  
"Thank you... this is incredible!" Bianca felt so happy and loved at this moment... over and over again these people standing in this room gave her so much unconditional love... she just hoped they could help her once more.  
  
Standing in the living room she turned to the group.  
  
"Babe... she told JR... at the hospital... it didn't go so well. Mom took her to the penthouse... she is going to stay there... until we get things sorted out... I understand if you don't want to do this but..." How could she ask for anything else?  
  
"Just say it Bianca... anything... you got it." Jackson answered with all the love he felt in his heart.  
  
"After everything that has happened I don't expect you to be a part of this... but it would mean a lot to me... as a family..."  
  
"We're here Bianca... Whatever you need..." Kendall replied.  
  
"It's not me... Now that I have Miranda... I feel so complete... everything has changed... It's Babe. She needs us... more than ever... and I know that you don't know her not like I do... but...she needs a family to love and protect her... to help her get through this... and I was hoping..."  
  
David stood up and walked over to the young woman they all loved so much. "If Babe needs us... then who are we to walk away? She has given us back Miranda... and now she had lost everything... you can count on me."  
  
"And me." Maggie said.  
  
Kendall stood up and walked over to her sister, "Me too."  
  
"Hey... whatever you all are talking about... I'm down!" Reggie called from the doorway.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him... "Sorry...um... I think my niece here needs a new diaper..." As smiles spread across the room Bianca suddenly remember that she hadn't stopped to get any diapers... or any other baby products for that matter.  
  
"I don't suppose you remembered diapers and formula?" She asked Kendall.  
  
"Now... what kind of family would we be if we let our baby sit around in dirty diapers starving.  
  
It was official Miranda Mona Montgomery was home.  
  
Much later after everyone had gone home Kendall stood out on the porch saying a silent prayer for Babe and thanking God for bringing Miranda back to them.  
  
And inside a mother sat feeding her child and singing a lullaby that soothed the child and healed the heart.  
  
Across town Babe sat on Erica's balcony trying to make sense of the world that had almost been perfect.  
  
Erica may not have been there for Bianca when she needed her the most, but right now her daughter needed her to be there for her friend... and she would not let her daughter down this time...  
  
"Babe... are you ok? Do you need anything else?" Erica asked hesitantly She had never been good at comforting other people... her first reaction had always been to avoid and run...  
  
"No thanks Ms. Kane... I just am trying to make sense of this... and I can't... I just can't understand how why these things happen... why God took my sweet little boy... why Bianca had to hurt..."  
  
Tears were never far at this moment and they began to spill down her pale cheeks.  
  
Erica decided that words weren't what Babe needed most right now, so she walked over and wrapped her arms around the young woman. Some how she would be there for her and give her strength... something she had found that she had plenty of lately.  
  
The next few days went on in a blur for everyone. Bianca spent most of the days at the club with the baby sleeping peacefully in her carrier, and the nights getting to know the child of her heart.  
  
Kendall was so happy. Seeing Bianca and her child together made her heart feel whole in a way that she had never felt. Her problems with Ryan and David took a back burner and she was able to feel peace for a few days...  
  
But, then only four days after Miranda had come back to them the bottom fell out of her world...  
  
"Bianca have you seen the plans for the office? I laid them here somewhere." Kendall called from the table she was searching.  
  
"Check over by Miranda... I think I set them over there when I was changing her..."  
  
"Miranda? What is going on?"  
  
Kendall turned and her jaw dropped... somehow she had forgotten that Ryan didn't know that Miranda was alive... it just hadn't occurred to her... which shocked the hell out of her because once upon a time she would have jumped at the chance to get his attention.  
  
"Ryan Lavery... I would like for you to meet my niece... Miranda Montgomery..." Kendall walked over to where her niece was sitting and gurgling happily.  
  
"What are up to now?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Ryan! Back off... Kendall is not scheming and... I don't want you arguing with my child's aunt right in front of her." Bianca couldn't help the good feeling it gave her to shock the confidence out of him.  
  
"Wait... did I miss something? Or did you adopt a baby in the last dew days..." Ryan ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Nope... all this time we thought Miranda was dead... when she was with Babe and JR... No one even thought to question that creep Paul Kramer... and I am so glad that David and I finally did..." Kendall said as she picked her niece up and hugged her close to her.  
  
"So Bess... is really Miranda... you are sure..." Ryan asked still not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"100%... DNA tested... so that is that... what did you want?" Kendall asked and Bianca decided to let Kendall handle this problem.  
  
"You got her Kendall... I am going to take these plans to the guys so they can finish up the office... we have so much to do still!"  
  
"Wow... you must be really happy... You look good with her... a natural..." Ryan didn't know what else to say. A million thoughts were speeding through his head.  
  
"Well... I have had a lot of practice the last few days... she's beautiful isn't she?" Kendall smiled and bounced her niece a little causing her to smile.  
  
"Yeah... Kendall... you know what this means don't you?" Ryan knew she did that she was just playing the cat and mouse game with him.  
  
Looking at him she finally realized what he was getting at. "Oh yea... I am holding the one person that could tear your little happy world to pieces... Scared?"  
  
"What? No... I mean, this changes everything... Bianca has the power to change everything that I have been working on... everything that I have tried to do."  
  
"Except you marriage Ryan... looks like you were a tad bit too hasty, huh? But, don't worry... I am sure Bianca will be fair to you and Greenlee... But, the point is... right now she is so happy... Everything is going great... don't bother now with this... just let her deal with it in her own time...ok?"  
  
"You know I can't do that... not for long... this has serious ramifications... people need to know... about this... that Miranda is alive..."  
  
"Yeah... well, they don't need to know today... Do they?" Kendall was willing to fight to keep Bianca and the baby stress free as long as she could.  
  
"Alright... so, how are Babe and JR taking this?" Ryan could imagine the upset this had caused to everyone in that house.  
  
"Well, Babe is staying with my mother, she is taking this pretty hard. They are coming over here in a little bit because Bianca and I are going to offer her a job here... a piece of the action you might say... to give her a little independence. Especially since JR has turned his back on her."  
  
"I thought he loved her and all that... the wedding... I guess he couldn't deal with the loss... man." Ryan couldn't possibly imagine how JR was feeling right now.  
  
Miranda began to fuss a little breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Opps! Looks like this little princess needs her mommy... So... did you want something particular?" Kendall asked starting to head to the office.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I am glad Miranda is alive... I mean that..." Ryan turned and headed for the door.  
  
Sorry if it's a little bland... it's a transition chapter! 


	19. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

I am coming up with new ideas and several different thoughts on up and coming things that are going to happen in this story... let me know what you like or don't like... I am a die- romantic so I am living vicariously through this story...LOL! ... Sigh if only my love life could be this interesting LOL! Thanks for the Reviews!  
  
A special thanks to purpleant, utcutie, and jazz! You two have been great support and I look forward to hearing from you every time I put a chapter up! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
Kendall walked back to the office with a million thoughts running through her head. Everything that Ryan had... Enchantment, Chandler Enterprises... and Fusion... it all belonged it Miranda again... Which meant that Bianca was in charge again... and things were going to change... at least she hoped they would.  
  
"Bianca?" She asked worried about what her sister's reaction was going to be.  
  
"Oh... there's my sweet angel... did you miss your mommy?" Bianca cooed walking towards them. Taking Miranda from her sister she went and sat in the rocking chair that Kendall had found so that Bianca could bring the baby to the office during the day. Since Bianca was going to be spending nights with the baby now they had agreed that she would take care of the books and inventory during the day and Kendall would manage the club at night.  
  
The office was coming together nicely... it had the same pine wood floors that the club had, and one giant window looking out to the river. They had chosen a light jade green color... was a soothing color and didn't fit with the vibrant colors throughout the club, but was very warm and relaxing making it a nice personal haven.  
  
Kendall didn't want to upset Bianca, but if someone was going to bring it up it might as well be someone that loved her and not with someone that had something to gain.  
  
"Yea... she gave me that "Kane" stare and demanded she be fed at once! As only a Kane woman can..." She laughed hoping to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.  
  
"What did Ryan want? You can quit with the phony cheerfulness... I know you too well for that." Bianca knew something was bothering her sister... she just wished Ryan would stop playing with Kendall's head... and her heart.  
  
Kendall ran and hand over the clean surface of the one of the new light pine desks that Jackson had bought them as a "club" warming present. How did she begin this conversation?  
  
"Well, he was pretty shocked that Miranda was alive. I can't believe no one had told him yet. But, then with Babe taking this so hard... I guess we are just trying to not rub it in her face... you know?"  
  
"Yea... It was so hard for me to accept that Bess was Miranda... and my heart kept telling me that she was really mine... I thought I was crazy... But, to have her and love her as my own and then to not only have her taken away, but to find out my own child was dead... It's so much like what I went through after I took Miranda from the hospital, but in a way it's worse..." "Anyway, so did he tell you why he came?" Bianca didn't want to remember how much it had hurt her this past month thinking her child was gone.  
  
"He says it was too see me... whatever that means. But, we got kind of side tracked... Um, Bianca I don't know how to bring this up... so I am just going to say it... Do you realize that you are once again responsible for the "Cambias" heir?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I did... I just was holding my breath and waiting for someone to bring it up. I kept thinking that if I didn't say anything that maybe someone would forget... but I'm glad you brought it up because I have no idea what I am going to do." Bianca got up and started to reach for Miranda's bottle in the mini-fridge that Erica had bought them for the office.  
  
"About what? Hi girls! I know we are early, but Babe was getting stir crazy at the penthouse, so we decided to head on over here. So what is going on?" Erica didn't know what was happening now, she just hoped it wouldn't cause anymore heartache for her daughters.  
  
Erica walked over and reached for her granddaughter and the bottle. At first it had been hard for her to hold her and remember that she had initially rejected this beautiful child, but every little sigh, every time she saw her baby holding this child... It healed her... the flight to Las Vegas, burying her father... the hiding out in the hotel... Nothing had helped until she came home and realized that the answer was here in front of her and not in a bottle. She had been nervous the first time Bianca had offered to let her feed the baby, but it was getting easier and easier.  
  
"Mom... things are going to get really complicated again... really soon. Ryan came and saw Miranda... and that wouldn't be a big deal... Except now I am going to have a ton of lawyers breathing down my neck any moment."  
  
Bianca loved to watch Erica with Miranda. Seeing her daughter in her mother's arms moved her every time Erica held her. Her mother had changed... not on the outside and not in her ability to love... but in her ability to accept things. Her ability to accept love, everything had changed. She stood up and put the spit towel on Erica's shoulder. It should have clashed with her designer outfit, but it wasn't a weird sight for Bianca to see anymore.  
  
"I know this is going to be a lot for you to deal with right now... But, you can do it. Everything will be ok.... We are all in this together... and what ever decisions you make... we will stick together...ok?" Erica laughed as Miranda cooed.  
  
"Ohhh! My grandbaby is SO smart... she is already agreeing with... oh... I don't think I look like a grandmother... what in the world should she call me... certainly not grandma... or Erica?"  
  
Kendall and Bianca both laughed. They couldn't see Erica Kane as a grandmother either.  
  
"Mom... I hate to change you from that topic... but, where's Babe?" Bianca asked walking towards the door.  
  
"She's over by the bar... I suggested she look at the plans... she has been so sad lately. JR hasn't returned any of her calls... He won't even let her know if she can come and get her clothes..."  
  
They all walked out to the bar area and welcomed Babe to the club. For a moment Babe stared awkwardly at Miranda and then she nervously looked away.  
  
"Babe? It's ok. I understand... you stood by me when everyone else thought I was crazy... and I am going to stand by you..." Bianca gave Babe a big hug.  
  
"I know... that I have to accept it... I mean, I know Miranda is your baby and that she belongs with you, but I still love her... does that make me a bad person? Loving her as much as I would my own child if he... if he was still alive."  
  
"No... it makes you human. I felt the exact same way after I took her from the hospital. But, we are going to get through this ok..."  
  
"I don't think I could live through this with out all of you... but, maybe I should leave... go and start over somewhere far away..." Babe said turning to look out the door.  
  
"Nonsense... this is your home now... we are your family... and JR... he loves you I know he does... it's just going to take some time... he is grieving too you know." Bianca took her friend's hand and pulled her over to the table.  
  
"This is were you jump in Kendall... it was your suggestion."  
  
"My turn? Alright... Babe, we have an offer you are not going to want to pass up on... you see this club. Someday soon it's going to be the hottest nightclub around... and we are making it a family affair... so we have come up with the perfect job for you... That is if you accept it." Kendall walked over and picked up a folder and walked back to the group.  
  
"Ok... I am not sure I am up for it, but it wouldn't hurt to listen, right?"  
  
"Well, pretty much position was taken except as a waitress but, then I thought that with you energy and enthusiasm... we need someone to take care of the public relations... commercials... advertisements... entertainment..."  
  
"Whoa... whoa... I don't know anything about making commercials... or advertising..."  
  
"Now... making the advertisements and getting the commercials made will be my department... but we need your vision... your energy. You can give me the ideas for the commercials, advertising the "social events" of the club...that you would be responsible for planning... You'd be a coordinator of sorts!"  
  
"Wow! Are you sure...? I mean, I don't know how creative I can be at the moment..."  
  
"Well, I can honestly say besides the support of my friends and family... the only thing that got me through my grief was this club... and I hope it can help you too." Bianca added walking over to take Miranda from her mom. It was time to feed her. Walking over to the diaper bag she pulled out the bottle and sat down.  
  
Babe looked at how right Bianca and Miranda looked together and she knew that no matter how bad she hurt right now, she had done the right thing.  
  
"Ok... Kendall... Bianca... I agree... I just hope I can do the job that you guys believe I can..." Kendall gave Babe a hug and smiled, "You can... we can all do this together... Uh, we are starting to sound like a support group... All this togetherness... it's making me nauseated... I am going for a burger...who wants something... I'll bring it back and we can try out these tables..."  
  
Everyone threw in their orders and Kendall headed off to the SOS to bring back lunch. She had no idea how she felt about Bianca taking back over all the Cambias holdings. Once upon a time it would have been a perfect chance for revenge, but for once in her life revenge didn't seem important. She had a mother that loved her, a sister that was the light of her life, and a niece that meant more to her than she could have ever possibly imagined... That was all the love she needed in the world wasn't?  
  
Walking in the door she saw David standing at the bar. They had barely talked since the day Miranda came home. She had seen him a day ago when he had stopped by to check on Bianca and Miranda. He had been polite, but it was if something had changed, and he was holding back... even more than after Babe and JR's wedding.  
  
"Hi." She said not knowing what else to say... part of her wanted to say something... beg him to talk to her, to hold her... to kiss her... but that couldn't be right?  
  
"Hi... how's everyone doing?" He wanted to kiss that confused look of her face and make her see just how good they were together... but it wouldn't matter... Not until she realized for herself how right it was for them to be together.  
  
"Great. We are having lunch at the club... you should stop by." She hoped he would say yes.  
  
Man he really wanted to say yes. To see her laugh and smile... to make her laugh. "Thanks... but I was headed back to the clinic... patients, you know?"  
  
"Oh... I see. Well, I just was hoping to see you... I mean, you haven't been around lately and I kind of got used to you...I mean we can be friends right? That's not so complicated..."  
  
"Kendall... I just don't think I can be your friend." When I want to be your lover. David turned with a sad smile and walked away.  
  
Kendall felt a little pain in her heart... why did this hurt so much? Only a month ago they had barely been friends... then quickly they turned to partners, friends, and then finally lovers. Why did she always mess up every relationship she had with men? Maybe Ryan was right and she was her own worst enemy.  
  
She paid for the burgers and turned to walk out the door when she noticed a guy sitting in a back booth. It was almost as if he was trying to not be seen or noticed. But, she saw him and she knew it was about time for him to be noticed.  
  
Walking over to the booth she looked at him, "JR... where have you been?"  
  
A really rough looking guy stared back at her. He obviously had imbibed more than enough beer and not enough food... or sleep from the looks of him.  
  
"Does it matter? Does anything matter? Everything I loved... everything I wanted to believe in was a lie... Babe... Bess... so why not disappear for while... lay low..."  
  
"Ok... you are in serious need of a shave and some sleep... at least you are managing to eat something... what was that anyway... it doesn't matter right now... you are coming with me. I am going to drop these off at the club and then you and I are going for a ride."  
  
"A ride? You go ahead I have already been taken for a ride... funny, huh?" JR laughed mockingly and reached for his beer.  
  
"Alright... that is it... JR get off your ass and get in my car right now... I would make a threat but you are so lost in your self-pity to see a real one when confronted with it. SO, let's go... NOW!"  
  
JR didn't know why he got up... maybe he wanted some one to take charge of his life. Maybe he needed it because it had sure as hell gone out of control. Raising his hands in mock defeat he stood up and threw some money on the table and headed for the door.  
  
Kendall prayed that she could get through to him and dialed a number on her cell.  
  
"Hey... met me outside. I am going to drop off the lunch... I think I know a way we can get JR and Babe to talk... yeah... he's here... this is what we are going to do..." 


	20. CHAPTER NINETEEN

I am trying to keep this flowing so every now and then I slow down... sorry! Things are going to pick up now... I hope! Enjoy! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Dropping the burgers off with Bianca, Kendall got in the car and drove... she knew where she was taking JR, but she had to give Bianca time to get Babe there. So, they had arranged for her to take him there to talk... to try and reach his heart... which right now was clouded with grief and anger.  
  
"So Kendall where are we going? Or are we just going to drive around until I pass out?" JR was so tired of thinking, so tired of hiding from the truth. His life was completely shattered. The woman he loved had lied to him so completely... cheating, lying, and then taking his daughter away from him... even if she was never really his child, Babe had let him believe that she was and he loved her.  
  
"You'll see... just be patient... So what have you been doing? Drinking yourself into a stupor every night? Have you even been to the office? I mean, it has been a week and you look like you haven't shaved it or showered since then."  
  
"Well, I tried to leave town... hit every bar between here and the edge of the county and then I hit them all the way back... maybe more than once... Yeah, I just can't leave... I want to, but something is keeping me here..." He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
Kendall had her own theory on why JR couldn't leave... and whether or not he hated her too once this was done was a chance she had to take. Before her and Bianca made up and before Simone and Mia, JR was her only friend... and she owed him this.  
  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the spot. From here they could walk into the woods to the spot that had become a memorial of sorts... first for Miranda and now for the little boy that Babe and JR had lost.  
  
Kendall hated to wake him up, but she needed to get him to the spot before Bianca and Babe showed up.  
  
"Hey... wake up... we're here..." Kendall gently nudged JR.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked trying to wake up and look around.  
  
"I am taking you somewhere... as someone who loves you JR... I think you need to be here... Please trust me."  
  
JR felt like a helpless child. Right now he would go where ever he could feel safe... he could escape from reality on his own... but, right now he needed a friend... Someone to show him what to do.  
  
He didn't even argue... not even when alarm bells rang in his head as he started to recognize where they were... He just opened his door and slid out of her car.  
  
"Take my hand and follow me... everything is going to be ok..." Kendall took his hand and pulled him along the path. They didn't talk, just walked along the path in silence until they came to a little clearing with a home-made cross and flowers, there were also small baby toys set around it.  
  
JR let go of Kendall's hand and walked forward. He had never come here before. Especially now...now that he knew that his child... his son... had been lost.  
  
Looking around him he walked over and picked up a tiny bear... he didn't even realize that tears had begun to stream down his face...  
  
Turning he looked at Kendall, "How can I except this? I mean... I can't hold out hope that he is still alive... that he's out there... like you and Bianca... I can't feel that."  
  
Kendall walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know... JR, but you can't run from it... you can't drink it away... please don't kill yourself trying to hide..."  
  
"He never had a chance... and Babe, she knew... she knew that he was gone... and she didn't..."  
  
"No... JR, I was there... she didn't know... She is hurting just as much as you are... She loves you... I know..."  
  
"But... how can I believe her? How can you? She has lied so much... and my son... did he look like me... or his mother?"  
  
Kendall's phone beeped and she knew that Bianca was parking at the moment. "JR... you trust me right? Come... stand over here... back out of sight... and don't say a word... you will know when the time is right..."  
  
JR was confused, but he followed her back to a spot hidden behind some trees.  
  
It was at that moment that Bianca and Babe walked up and moved toward the memorial site. "Bianca... thank you for coming with me... I just don't know if I can do this..."  
  
"Babe trust me...you need this... let it out... let out what you are feeling... I can see you holding it in... hurting... say what you need to say... I am here and I love you and I won't let you fall."  
  
Babe shook her head and then turned away. "You know... I came here a few times to talk to Miranda... I stood here and cried for her... and all that time my child, my son... was the one that had died... I didn't cry for him... not then... Now, now that I remember... he was so beautiful, so small. He didn't have a lot of hair... but it was a golden color... like JR's... his daddy never even got to hold him, to see him..."  
  
Kendall stopped JR from going forward at that point and held him... she knew in some instinctive way that there was more he needed to hear.  
  
Babe sat down crying and continued, "I remember holding him and thinking that he was so perfect... he... him... my little boy... he didn't even have a name Bianca... my angel didn't have a name..." And that was when she lost it... and started sobbing...  
  
Just as Bianca went to go and support her friend when a hand stopped her. It was JR and he was crying openly and he continued walking to Babe.  
  
He didn't say a word he just gathered his wife in his arms and they cried together for their child... He didn't want to think about the lies... not right now, he just knew that the woman he loved was hurting and so was he and he needed to hold her.  
  
Babe pulled back, "JR? JR... he didn't have a name... we didn't even name him... and now he's gone..."  
  
"I know... I know... we'll figure it out ok... we'll name our son... but, right now just let me hold you, ok?" JR knew in that moment that he had forgiven her for the lies and the betrayal and together they will make it through this... together.  
  
Kendall walked over and hugged her sister. Bianca wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled, "I think you did it Kendall..."  
  
"No... we did it... and they did it... I love you, Sis." Kendall smiled down at her baby sister.  
  
"I love you too... everything is going to be ok now... I just wish they could find their son... just like I found Miranda... I just wish this was another bad lie..."  
  
"Who knows with Paul Kramer... I mean he lied about this... but even he couldn't be that sick... I mean, why would he do that?"  
  
"I know you are right... I know, but I just wish that things could be different." The two sisters hugged and moved off a little way to give the couple some privacy to grieve for their child.  
  
Babe looked out to the slowly flowing water and said in a quiet voice.  
  
"When I thought that I was having a boy... I thought Blake might be a good name... Blake Chandler... what do you think?"  
  
"I like it... you know, I wanted a girl, but on the chance we had a boy I kind of thought Dixon might be cool... but then I realized he might not like having a name that could go for a reindeer name..."  
  
"Dixon for your mom right? Instead of Dixie... well, I guess he could be named Blake Dixon Chandler... it's kind of different... but there won't be any kids to tease him now..."  
  
"Babe, I am sorry about how I was at the hospital... I just couldn't deal with it... you know... but I shouldn't have taken it out on you... not like that..."  
  
"I don't blame you for it... I deserved it after all that I did to you... and if you want a divorce... I'll agree to it... I should have taken better care of our child... I shouldn't have trusted Paul Kramer."  
  
"Paul Kramer is going to pay for this... don't worry he will get what he deserves... and you and I will have more children... but, this one will always be special... I promise you."  
  
Babe felt her heart leap and she turned and looked at her husband, "You mean it... this is just another attempt to get back at me... to hurt me more...for hurting you?"  
  
JR hurt for her... to see her looking at him with so much hope in her eyes... but if you really looked you could see the pain and hurt not too far behind it... He had done this... he had hurt her ten times worse than she had ever hurt him.  
  
"Babe... I want you to come home... with me. I love you, I always have... come home."  
  
"I want to come home with you more than anything... but, I can't... not as we are JR... If this is going to work... if we are going to work... we need to start with something better... some place better than where we are... I need to grieve for little Blake... and so do you and that is no way for us to start fixing what was wrong..."  
  
"I know... but maybe we can try... and I know that I can't do this without you... you're my heart... so what do we do? Can we compromise... there are plenty of rooms... take any of them you want... just please come home with me."  
  
"Let me think about it... give me some time... maybe tomorrow? I just am scared to believe that this... that we can work..." Babe felt tears burn her eyes, just when she thought that she had no more tears to cry more seemed to surface.  
  
"I'll give you all the time you need... just don't tell me its over, ok... give us a chance... I can't lose my son and you too... I just can't..." JR was tired of being the "tough guy", right now he felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his life.  
  
"I think we should start... by getting you a shower...and some food... and then we can take it from there. If you will take me back to Erica's later... I'll go home... but not for the night... not yet."  
  
"Ok, anything..." Babe and JR hugged and looked back to the river and said good night to Blake Dixon Chandler... their son who would never be with them.... 


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY

More to come... Enjoy... not finished by a long shot! I just am having so much fun writing this that I don't want it to end... Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
"WOW! What a night... can you believe it... mom actually kept Miranda all by herself for two hours... and then Uncle Jack came in... so what that is three hours! Things are really different now..." Bianca carried the baby into the house and headed for her room.  
  
"I know... things are so different... you hungry?" Kendall called and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sure... I am going to give Miranda a bath... a sandwich would be great... No mayo!"  
  
Kendall laughed... she knew that Bianca didn't like the mayonnaise because she considered it fattening... as if Bianca needed to worry about weight.  
  
Walking into the kitchen Kendall turned on the light. Maybe she should start worrying about weight... she seemed to be gaining a little... maybe she was just bloated... but she always felt so full and heavy...  
  
Opening the refrigerator she started to pull out the ham and a wave of nausea hit her... the very thought of ham made her gag. That was weird... maybe she was just too stressed out at the moment. Today had been hard on them all... watching Babe and JR had taken a lot out of them all.  
  
Grabbing turkey and cheese instead she walked over to the counter and tried to shake off the queasy feeling.  
  
She hoped she wasn't coming down with something... if they were going have opening night July fourth she couldn't afford to get sick... Besides that she might give germs to Miranda.  
  
Grabbing plates she put the sandwiches on them and walked over to the table. Now all they needed were to big glasses of milk... and they would have a complete meal!  
  
She wondered what David was doing right now... was he remembering the last three weeks and how much fun they had together? Did he miss her at all? Probably not. Pouring the milk she walked over to the table glancing at the phone on the wall... it would be so easy to call him...  
  
Sighing she turned around and sat down. He didn't want to be complicated... and she didn't no if up was down or left was right...  
  
"Well, she is out like a light... I didn't have the heart to put her through the whole bath fiasco so I just wiped her down with a wash cloth... besides how dirty could she get at mom's? What's wrong... you look kind of green...?" Bianca asked pulling out a chair.  
  
"Nothing... just a freak moment of ham aversion... turkey ok?" Kendall asked taking a bite of her sandwich and trying to forget the "h" word.  
  
"Yeah...it's great. You must be getting sick or something... milk too? Ok... who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Bianca laughed and took a sip of milk.  
  
"I must be needing calcium... it was like a craving for milk... don't laugh... I read that when your body needs something it makes you crave it..." Like David, she thought but didn't say it.  
  
"So... in you're reading did you find anything about relationships in there because you need all the help you can get..."  
  
"Thanks... I don't think there is anything that can help me..." Kendall laughed only half-kidding.  
  
"Well... let's look at this carefully... you loved Ryan... he married Greenlee... you moved on sort of to David... Now Ryan wants you back... so it all boils down to the same thing... do you still love Ryan?"  
  
"I think I do... but then with David everything was so simple... no accusations, no jealousy... just the joy of us being together... But, it doesn't matter because I screwed that up... as usual... Changing the subject... let me ask... have you told Lena about Miranda?"  
  
"I called and left a message... but, I haven't heard anything from her... but, the last time we talked she said she would be out of touch for a few days... She was going to take her mother to visit some family... I don't know...what do you say we change the topic again?"  
  
They laughed and talked about the things that still needed to be done at the club in about a month.  
  
"Man... I am beat... I am going to take a long hot shower... and then I am curling up in bed... I'll see you in the morning... night!" Kendall kissed Bianca on the head and walked to her room.  
  
Bianca sighed, how can I help her... if I was really sure she was over Ryan it would help... Kendall and David had been so happy together... they looked like they really might have something good together... she supposed it would be best to let nature take it's course... but she hated to see Kendall sad.  
  
Kendall woke up in a sweat... her heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to be sick. Sitting up she glanced at the clock... it was only four in the morning.  
  
What if she really was sick? Maybe something was really wrong with her... should she go and wake up Bianca?  
  
Sitting up she wiped her face and leaned her head on her knees. Her head wasn't hurting, but it was a little fuzzy.  
  
Taking a deep breath she went through all the things in her head that could be wrong with her. Stress was the man thing that came to mind... her life had been like a roller coaster for so long now.  
  
Pulling a pillow towards her she hugged it to her body... she missed David... missed talking to him until all hours of the morning, she missed laughing and playing around with him. But, was that love? Could it ever be? And could he ever love her?  
  
The nausea faded away as Kendall drifted back to sleep wondering if she should risk everything to find out the answers to her questions.  
  
David woke up and rolled over to reach for her. He knew that she would be curled up on her side, warm and wanting him... just him. But all he felt were cold sheets and then he remembered that he wasn't in her bed... that she wasn't sleeping next to him.  
  
He hadn't woken up like this since Anna had left. There were times when he woke up missing her so much he felt like his insides were being ripped out... and now he was feeling like this about Kendall.  
  
But, he didn't want to think about that. Tad had gone to Llanview to look for Paul Kramer and he hadn't called since yesterday. Apparently Paul Kramer was missing and no the FBI were looking into it.  
  
Maybe someone else the weasel had messed with had caught up with him... that would be too bad because he would have liked to cause him some pain.  
  
Getting up he walked over to his desk and picked up the tape recorder. Instead of listening to the interview he listened to her voice... it was light and sultry... and every once in awhile he would smile at the phony seductive quality she would throw in to get an answer... he missed her... more than he wanted to admit...  
  
Turning off the tape he wiped his hand across his face... when did this get so complicated... he wanted to let her go... to run far and fast in the other direction... but something about her got to him... made him really feel again...  
  
"Kendall? Are you still in bed? Mom and Uncle Jack are here... they want to talk to us..." Bianca peaked into her sister's room. Kendall had thrown pillows and sheets everywhere. It was obvious that she hadn't slept well.  
  
"Are you ok? Kendall?" Bianca rushed in carrying Miranda.  
  
"Ummmm, huh? Yeah, I just had a rough night last night... what did you say? Mom and Jack are here?" Kendall got up and reached for a robe, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know... are you sure you are ok..." Bianca was really concerned at the paleness of Kendall's face.  
  
"Yeah... fine... Let me brush my teeth and I'll be in there ok?" Kendall yawned and stood up fighting the dizziness that still was lingering.  
  
"Ok... I'll go and tell them your up..." Bianca walked into the living room.  
  
After brushing her teeth Kendall looked in the mirror and studied her face. She could not be sick... but there weren't any other options... Stress obviously... but why would it just be making her sick now? Wiping her face off she walked into the living room.  
  
"Mom? Jack? What's going on?" Kendall sat down gingerly on the couch.  
  
"Well... Jackson, shall we tell them?" Erica smiled up at Jackson with all the love in her heart.  
  
"Girls... your mother has agreed to be my wife... again... and we would like you two to come and share it with us..."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so great! Congratulations!" Kendall and Bianca stood up and walked over and kissed the happy couple.  
  
"When's the big day? Are you going to plan another wedding?" Kendall asked hoping that they wouldn't say they wanted to wait and have a huge wedding.  
  
"Well, Jack has agreed to let me have a beautiful society wedding... flowers, candles, the works..." Erica smiled at the alarm that was quickly hidden in her daughter's faces, "But, I quickly reassured him that this time I only want you two, Reggie of course, and Lily... and even Greenlee if he insisted."  
  
At Greenlee's name both Kendall and Bianca groaned and even Miranda let out a shriek...  
  
"Well, Miranda says that we promise to be good... As long as you two promise to go through with it... Or else, you two will have to answer to your granddaughter!" Bianca laughed, she hadn't seen her mother this happy in so long. "Oh, don't you worry about that... I am not going to let this woman out of my sight... Until after wedding!" Jackson reached over and quickly kissed a startled Erica on the lips.  
  
Things couldn't have been more perfect... except at that moment all the nausea and dizziness that Kendall had been fighting came back with a venegance...  
  
She ran out of the room and barely made it to the bathroom.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Erica was concerned for her eldest daugther's flight from the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine... I just think... I might have a stomach bug or something... don't let Bianca come near me... I might give it to her or Miranda..."  
  
"Ok... honey, I am going to the kitchen to get you some ice water ok... you just stay there... and I'll get Jack to help you to bed..."  
  
Kendall didn't want to move... but having thrown up she was starting to feel a little better.  
  
A concerned Jackson knocked on the door, and calmly peeked in, "Are you ok... Erica said you might need me..."  
  
"I am alright just still a little dizzy... Leave it to me to ruin the big moment..." She laughed feebly and tried to get off the bathroom floor.  
  
"Well, let's just consider that my official roll as father has begun today... and I am going to carry you to your bedroom... ok."  
  
Kendall was so moved by the father comment that she didn't argue. She let Jack tenderly pick her up and carry her to her room. Setting her down he helped her remove her robe and Erica came in carrying a big glass of ice water.  
  
"Ok sweetie, Bianca is going to make you some toast in a bit, but she said you needed to sleep... so I want you to take a sip of this... ok, and try and get some rest." Erica fluttered like a nervous butterfly around her daughter.  
  
"I am so sorry mom... here you are sharing such wonderful news... and I am ruining... I am SO sorry..."  
  
"Oh Kendall, forget about it... you can't help these things... Ok...Jack and I have a lot to do today... the wedding is going to be tomorrow evening... a little soon... but we still have the license... and who needs all those frills... so you have to get some rest and get better ok!" Erica quickly kissed her daughter on the head and walked out of the room leaving Jackson and Kendall staring helplessly after her... She was Erica Kane... they both seemed to say in their heads and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jack... I mean it... I am so happy for you two!"  
  
Jackson smiled and squeezed Kendall's hand," You get some rest, ok... call if you need anything..."  
  
Kendall's eyes welled up with tears... it was like having a real family... something she hadn't had in a long time.  
  
Shivering she pulled the covers up to her neck and turned over grabbing a pillow to hold close to her... What in the hell was wrong with her?  
  
A little voice in her head whispered.... You know what's wrong dummy... You just can't face it yet...  
  
Kendall closed her eyes as tears ran down her face... she couldn't be... no, it was impossible... she was on the pill... she couldn't be carrying David's child... there was no possible way....  
  
Holding on to that thought like a life-line she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	22. CHAPTER TWENTYONE

Thanks for the reviews! I have lots more planned, I just hope that I can get it all in and not mess it up! Enjoy! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Bianca sat in the living room going over the drink list and prices. There wasn't a lot left to do except the major little details. The main one being the liquor liceinse. The man was supposed to be meeting her at the club on Monday... Kendall had wanted to be there, but with the whole Michael Cambias trial and publicity, they had decided it was best for just Bianca and Jack to meet with him.  
  
Kendall had been asleep most of the morning and had just gone to lie back down an hour ago. Bianca had finally gotten her to eat some toast for lunch. Miranda had just finished her two o'clock bottle and was sleeping peacefully in her basinette in Bianca's room... the monitor was a life-saver when it came to nap time, but Bianca couldn't help going to check on her little angel even if there was no noise coming from the thing.  
  
A knock on the door brought her out of her concentration... she wasn't expecting anyone, so it was a surprise to her... Maybe it was Maggie... she had been planning to come over earlier this week to visit with her and the baby.  
  
Getting up she walked over to the door, "Oh, can I help you?"  
  
"Ms. Montgomery, there is no easy way to say this... and frankly we are astonished by what we have been told. According to Mr. Lavery your child is still alive... and while we are overjoyed by your good fortune... you can understand the problems this creates... We are attorney's representing the Cambias interests and as her parent you are once again the guardian to the heir of Alexander Cambias... if we might come in for a moment... we can begin to set things back on track..."  
  
Bianca wanted to slam the door, but she knew that she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to throw these men out without so much as a reply she knew that she couldn't do it... All of the sudden she had a chance to put things right for Kendall and her mom...  
  
"Right now isn't a good time... but, I understand the need to get things settled. If you could meet with me at my office... which is now located at 603 East Oak Boulevard... Monday morning... say nine... I will have my attorney there..."  
  
"As much as we would like to get down to business right away... we understand that things have been a little out of sorts... We will be there and we look forward to meeting with you." Handing her their cards, the men turned and walked away.  
  
Bianca blew out a sigh of relief... she had thought they might push a meeting now and that was the last thing she needed... and she didn't want to interrupt Uncle Jack and her mom making preparations for tomorrow... tomorrow... the wedding! Rushing back inside she grabbed the phone and dialed Jack's number...  
  
"Uncle Jack... it's me... no everything is fine... Kendall's better... she's resting... I was just wondering... what all do you have done for tomorrow? The country club... back room? Hmmm... did mom order flowers... a few? That's won't do... I know mom said a small family affair but would you mind if we added a surprise or two? No, nothing crazy... a bunch of flowers, candles... music...that kind of stuff... As the soon to be re-instated head of the Cambias estate I think I might be able to pull a few strings... Ok, We'll be there at eight... love you!"  
  
Bianca smiled... well, she might not like having all the power, but she could put it to good use...  
  
Walking back to Kendall's room she peeked in to check on her sister... Kendall was sitting up in bed staring at the wall.  
  
"Kendall? Are you ok?" Bianca walked in really worried about her sister.  
  
"What? Oh yeah... I was just debating whether or not I should throw on some clothes or if I can be ridiculously lazy and stay in my pajamas the rest of the day."  
  
"Well... I think you have earned the right to be lazy... but I was thinking you might want to help me with a little project... you are so much better about bossing people around..."  
  
"Oh REALLY!" Kendall laughed, "Well... if you need my expertise you must be serious."  
  
"You see... I was thinking that mom is planning this small and very un-Erica like wedding... so maybe we could put our heads... and my influence together to make it... A true Erica wedding... you know flowers... candles... sophistication..."  
  
"I get it... so what were you thinking?" Kendall stood up and followed Bianca to the living room.  
  
Only four hours later... a bottle and a diaper... things were set in motion and there mother was going to get one amazing surprise...  
  
The morning of Erica's wedding dawned sunny and clear... it was a good omen... if you believed in such things.  
  
Babe was waiting for JR to come and pick her up to go take flowers out to the memorial in the living room... Erica walked in, "Good Morning... you're up early sweetheart. Is JR coming over this morning?" "Yeah... we are going to go and take flowers to Blake... I think we are actually starting to be friends... which is so much more than what we were before... So today's the big day... are you excited?"  
  
Erica smiled and tossed her hair, "You know... I am not... Everything that has happened up until today has led me to that moment... Las Vegas was never the answer..."  
  
"Erica... I know you have never talked about what happened in Las Vegas... and Bianca and Kendall have never asked... you can tell me to butt out... but since today is a day for new beginnings and all... well I would be happy to listen... as an unbiased ear and all... I mean you have been so great to me... listening to me and all..."  
  
The last thing Erica wanted to do was go back... back to the dark and horrible time that had consumed her... that had sent her running from Pine Valley. But, maybe Babe was right... maybe was the day to start over... A new beginning...  
  
"When Bianca blamed me for everything... deep down I knew she was right... to be so mad and so angry... I ran from it... in the process of drowning my sorrows... and ruining every relationship I had in my life... My father died... I tried to get there... to yell at him... to purge some of the hate and sickness that smothered me for so long. But, I was too late.... He was gone... and so I ran back to the bottle and hide... I hide from everyone and everything I loved..."  
  
Erica turned to look at Babe, "But, do you know what brought me back... I was staring at the mirror for what must have been the millionth time... drunk... Which was nothing new... and instead of myself... I saw Bianca and Kendall... on the day of what was supposed to be my wedding to Jackson... and then I saw moments when I should have been there for both of them... Each moment more painful than the last... and I didn't run... I saw me throwing away the greatest gift I had ever been given... my daughters..."  
  
Erica wiped a tear from her cheek, "Babe... this may not make sense to you... But, I felt myself letting go of my fears... my pain... and all I wanted was to be here with my daughters... to have a chance to make things right... to just love them... And look today, I am happier than I have ever been... I have my daughters... my grandchild... and I have been extremely blessed to still have Jackson... after everything..."  
  
Babe stood up and put her arms around Erica, "You have helped me to figure out what I needed to do... to find some kind of peace... I can't run away from it, or hide here anymore... I am going home with JR today... to try and make things work... and if I can I am going to try and forgive my momma..."  
  
"Oh... Babe... I wasn't saying you had to leave... please don't think that..." Erica pulled back and looked at the young woman.  
  
"I know... but, it's something I have to do... especially if JR and I are going to work things out... thank you... I just hope I can be as strong as you." Babe smiled at Erica. "Well, you can go home on one condition... Make sure you get to the country club at nine... the back room... I wouldn't want you to forget my wedding... it is family... and as Bianca said you are family... thank you Babe... for helping me to truly start over..."  
  
JR came twenty minutes later to pick Babe up and was overjoyed when he noticed that her bags were packed and that she was ready to come home... he thanked Erica and promised that Babe would not be late for the wedding...  
  
Erica took a deep breath and filled her bath with bubbles... sighing she slipped in and let the soothing warmth ease her muscles. It had felt good to talk about what had happened in Las Vegas... of course, she had only given Babe a brief glimpse of how terrible she had felt and how hard everything had been... especially making the decision to come home.  
  
"Mom? Are you here?" Bianca called.  
  
"Back here sweetie!" Erica replied opening her eyes and waiting for that familiar face to peek around the corner.  
  
Bianca and Kendall walked in carrying Miranda and a dress bag.  
  
"What is that?" Erica asked reaching for a towel.  
  
"This a surprise... put it on and come into the living room... we are going to be waiting... don't say anything just do it... daughter's orders!" Kendall laughed and they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Erica smiled... her girls... plotting together...  
  
Drying off she opened the bag. What was inside took her breath away...  
  
It was a Christian Dior cream satin wedding gown, strapless and accessorised with a matching wrap. Little pearls accented the bodice... it was beautiful.  
  
Pulling out to get a closer look Erica realized that all the lingerie was also included... all that was missing was a veil and shoes... but knowing how thorough her girls were she only imagined they had something in the living room waiting to add the finishing touches.  
  
The creamy silk slid on to her skin perfectly... the dress fit as if it had been made for her... It brought a glow to her skin and made her feel like a princess.  
  
Walking out into the living room she smiled shyly at her daughters...  
  
"This gown... it's too much... it's beautiful..." Tears sparkled in her eyes.  
  
"Well Uncle Jack told me you had picked out a suit to wear... and we just couldn't allow our mother... ERICA KANE... to get married in suit now could we..." Bianca smiled bouncing her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Now... mother come on over here and let me get you ready for your wedding... wait... go hang up your dress first... you can't ride over to the club in it... hurry up... we have lots to do!" Kendall scooted her mother out of the room.  
  
She had felt a little nauseated this morning... but had quickly brushed it aside... nothing would stop her from being here today... not even if....  
  
Pushing all thoughts from her mind... she turned to Bianca, "Reggie and Maggie know what to do here the minute we leave... right?"  
  
Bianca nodded and smiled... today was going to be perfect!  
  
Erica stood looking in the mirror of the bathroom/ dressing room. Her hair was up with whisps of brown curls down her neck and two strategically placed around her face. Off white roses were pinned in her hair and her only other adornments were the small pearls Mona had given her and the beautiful bouqiet of roses that Kendall had just handed her.  
  
Today was so magical... it was in the air... she could feel a change in her that she had never sensed before... it was peace and love... no ghosts stared back at her.  
  
"Mom... come on... we're waiting..."  
  
Bianca and Kendall had changed into nearly identical black silk dresses... the only difference in them showed the girls different personalities. Bianca's had no frills... and was a stunning black sheath dress that accented every curve... Kendall's had criss-crossed glittery straps down her back and had a ruffle past the knee that flowed down unevenly to show off her shapely legs.  
  
They were beautiful. Erica smiled and took a step out into the hall. A soft music was coming from the room where the ceremony would be held... Erica turned a questioning glance at her daughters... this was not the chamber music she had thought would be playing on the sound system.  
  
The girls just smiled and started to walk down the aisle... Erica had no choice but to follow and wonder what they had planned.  
  
Staring into the room Erica was blown away... not a spot was free from bouquets and bouquets of fresh long stem roses that matched the ones in her bouquet. Where there weren't roses there were all sizes of candles burning brightly.  
  
Never in her wildest dreams had she seen something so beautiful... and then her eyes found Jack's...  
  
The bridal hymn changed and she started to walk towards her future.  
  
The vows they exchanged were perfect... each word spoken with certainty and love.  
  
When the preacher told Jackson to kiss the bride a cheer went up and he pulled Erica into his arms... finally after all the obstacles... they were married...  
  
Erica felt so much love for this man... the man who had waited for her to fight her demons... who had stood by her through it all... he loved her and they were together... and it was the happiest moment of her life.  
  
Turning to greet the guests Erica realized that all the people she loved were in this room... Myrtle, Opal, Palmer... Reggie, Lily (who had come with her nurse from school), and even Adam stood in the back next to JR who was staring at Babe with love from where he stood. Maggie was holding Miranda... and there was Marion and Stuart...  
  
And then there was Bianca and Kendall standing side by side holding hands smiling at the mother they loved...  
  
They were a family... and it was all she needed... she felt complete... 


	23. CHAPTER TWENTYTWO

I hoped you enjoy the wedding... just think of it as a foreshadowing of some great happiness ahead... but nothing comes easily in a soap opera... not even in the fan fiction!  
  
Enjoy and keep up the great reviews! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
"Did you see mom's face? She was so happy Kendall... I just wish we could see her face when they get to her place... hopefully the flowers got delivered and Reggie put out the sparkling cider and stuff we got..."  
  
"Just wait until she peeks at that little black number you picked out... who knew you had it in you..." Kendall laughed and stretched out her feet.  
  
"Well... I may be "on the shelf" but that doesn't mean I don't look..." Bianca chuckled wickedly.  
  
"Ughhh! I love you... but please no details..." She laughed and stood up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you call David? Invite him over to see Miranda... I could mysteriously just step out while you were in the kitchen... and you could talk to him..." Bianca sat down in the rocking chair pulling a bottle out of her diaper bag.  
  
Kendall froze in her tracks and turned around, "Now... I KNOW you have been around me for way too long... Thanks... Bianca but it won't work... he told me it... What ever it was... was over... "  
  
"He only said that because he thinks you still love Ryan... but I saw you tonight... you didn't even glance in his direction... and he was trying to catch your eye... You know I actually feel sorry for Greenlee. Did you see the look in her eyes? She knows that now that she and Ryan have no claims to anything that it is only a matter of time until he divorces her..."  
  
"Stop... just stop... I can't deal with Ryan or Greenlee right now... not if... not if... look I think there is something we should talk about... I have been trying to pretend that it isn't possible... But, there is just no denying it..."  
  
Bianca began to feed Miranda as she started to fuss, "What... you are finally going to admit that you have serious feelings for David..."  
  
"Not exactly..." Kendall sat back down on the couch, "The thing is that... well... I might be sitting where you are in say... about 8 ½ months..."  
  
Kendall felt tears start to form as she waited for Bianca's reaction.  
  
"You mean... you mean... you could be pregnant... with David's child... oh... WOW... Kendall... that is... That is... Ok... we are going to figure this out ok... Have you taken a test?"  
  
"No... but I have been sick... like yesterday... tired... having night sweats... and if I even think about ham I want to die..."  
  
"Well, that doesn't neccessiarliy mean you are pregnant... I mean... have you missed your period... wait... aren't you on the pill?"  
  
"Well... I am a few days late... maybe three... and yeah, I was taking the pill... but that night on the patio... I drank wine... and then well... I am not going to go into details... what do I do?" Kendall groaned and rested her face in her hands.  
  
"The first thing we are going to do is get you a test... I can go once I put Miranda to bed..."  
  
"No... no I'll go... it'll give me a chance to figure things out... or at least sort them a little... I'll change and go and get a test... Hey! Why don't I pick up something to eat... on my way back..."  
  
"If you feel up to it... Kendall... whatever the result is we are going to get through this together... I promise..."  
  
"I know... thanks..." Kendall stood up and walked to her room.  
  
Driving home the bag sat on the passenger seat... It was as if it were glowing... because it kept pulling her attention back to it.  
  
How on earth would she tell David... Hi! I know you hate me now... but guess what I am pregnant... or you would never believe it, but we are going to be parents...  
  
Blowing out a deep breath she pulled into the SOS... all she wanted was a big greasy cheeseburger... and a pile of greasy fries... and maybe even a chocolate milkshake...  
  
Walking inside she headed to the bar... and surprise, surprise there was the object of her thoughts... and he wasn't alone... Krystal was draped over him like a second skin... And Kendall's stomach lurched in reaction...  
  
"Oh look David... there's your little friend..." Krystal had obviously had a few too many and by the looks of it so had David.  
  
"Well... hellooo Kendall... want a drink?" David knew he sounded like an idiot, but at this moment he didn't care. He was so tired of her using him to get back at Ryan... push... pull... and he was sick of it. How could he lov... care about someone that just played games like that...?  
  
"No... thanks, I was picking up some dinner..." Kendall turned and started to place her order.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Krystal whispering into David's ear and it really was making her stomach turn... he even looked like he was enjoying it...  
  
David wanted to tell Krystal where to go with her little proposition, but watching Kendall suffer a little... get jealous a little kind of felt good... Hell! She had played this game with him... why not give her a taste of her own medicine.  
  
He turned and pulled Krystal against him... and she laughed... deep down in made him sick... but he couldn't let Kendall see that...  
  
"Hey Kendall... where's Ryan? I thought you two would be painting the town red now you are his key to the power..." Krystal laughed at her own joke... she really didn't have a problem with Kendall but right now it felt good to lash out at someone... any one...  
  
"Krystal... go drink another beer... and maybe take a shower while your at it..." Kendall tried to ignore David's steady gaze... too much more of this and she was going to be sick all over the place. A dull pain had started throbbing in her side and head.  
  
"See the thing is Krystal... Kendall here... she likes to toy with her prey... Back and forth... Back and forth... kind of like a mouse with it's prey... its all about games..."  
  
"David... you can't really think that..." He had cut her deep and it was the last thing that she needed right now.  
  
"Why not... a cat doesn't change it's stripes... now does it..." Krystal laughed and this time David joined in...  
  
It was too much... Kendall forgot all about food... if she didn't get out of here in the next few moments... She was definitely going to embarrass herself...  
  
Turning she practically ran out the door.  
  
David almost followed her... she hadn't looked too good... Maybe he had pushed it too far... He knew that even being drunk wasn't an excuse for the things he said...  
  
At that moment some one came rushing in, "Help! Someone needs to call and ambulance... there's been an accident!"  
  
David had a really bad feeling about this... running outside his eyes shot frantically around the parking lot... "What happened?" He heard someone ask...  
  
"She just passed out... probably drunk and her car rammed into mine... I couldn't get out of the way... Did someone call for help... She's still unconcious..."  
  
"I am...I'm a doctor..." David saw Kendall's car and started to run. Everything was happening in slow motion.  
  
Her door was open and Kendall's head was thrown back... a trail of blood oozed down her the side of her forehead from where she must have hit the window...  
  
"Oh Baby! Come on... I am so sorry... Kendall just wake up, come on baby..." He checked her vitals and was relieved to feel a faint, but steady pulse.  
  
An ambulance was pulling into the parking lot... everything was a blur... they were putting an unconcious Kendall onto a gurney and strapping wires and and IV to anything they could...  
  
He heard a police officer ask if "the lady" had been drinking...  
  
He turned, "No... she hadn't... She was getting some food... And left in a hurry."  
  
"You know her..."  
  
"Yeah... she's ...her name is Kendall Hart... Something has to be wrong... she wasn't drinking.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone, "Bianca... yeah, it's David... you need to get to the hospital... It's Kendall... there has been an accident... I don't know... calm down... she's unconcious. I am going with the ambulance... just call Erica... I'll met you there."  
  
"I'm a doctor... and her boyfriend..." he said as he got in the waiting ambulance.  
  
And I love her... he admitted to himself as he looked at her so pale and unconcious, looking back he saw the technicians getting her purse out of the car... a police officer was looking at something in the passenger seat and then running over to the other techinicaian.  
  
David just wished they would hurry... what was taking so long...  
  
"Hold on baby! I am SO sorry and if you wake up I am going to tell you how much... I promise..." Tears gathered in his eyes... how could he have been so stupid?  
  
The ride to the hospital was a blur... he paid no attention to anyone or anything... all he could do was hold her hand and whisper to her how much he needed her... he needed her smile... her laugh... her pout... Any little thing would make his world right.  
  
Bianca sat with Miranda in her carrier and Maggie holding her hand... David was pacing the lobby... he looked like hell... He had wanted to go in with Kendall, but Maria had smelt the beer on his breath and told him that it would be best if he waited outside.  
  
Bianca stood up and waited for the nurse to come to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me... nurse... I am Kendall Hart's sister... and I was wondering if you had heard anything... I mean," Bianca glanced over at David and dropped her voice lower, "My sister... she might be pregnant..."  
  
The nurse replied all the standard answers and that she didn't know anything but that she would go and check... and inform the doctor about the patient's possible condition.  
  
Erica came rushing in... even in dishabbile she looked stunning... Jack came rushing in after her... looking thoroughly rumpled and still very handsome...  
  
"What happened? Oh my god! Bianca... what happened? Where is Kendall?" Erica looked distraught... about to collapse.  
  
"Mom, she had an accident, I wasn't there... David was and he said she hit her head... that was all he knew..." Bianca hugged her mom and Jack... they couldn't lose Kendall not now...  
  
"David? What happened?" Jackson turned and looked at the upset man pacing in front of them.  
  
"We... I upset her... I knew she looked sick... and I still didn't stop... This is all my fault..." David wiped a hand across his face.  
  
"What did you say David? What did you do to my sister? Do you even know... of course... of course you don't... You don't have a clue what you might have done..."  
  
Bianca started crying and turned into her mother's arms...  
  
"Bianca... she has to be ok... she has to because..."  
  
"What in the hell did you do Hayward... what did you do to her... Have a little too much to drink and try to drive?"  
  
"Look Lavery... what ever you think doesn't normally matter, but in this case you are wrong..." David didn't want to deal with this not now... "I know... you hurt everyone you get close too... what did you do then..."  
  
"Ryan... back off... this isn't helping anything..." Bianca stepped between them and shot a glance to Greenlee who had followed in on Ryan's heels.  
  
"Would you mind keeping your husband under control? He isn't helping anyone by shouting... and who called you anyway?"  
  
Greenlee didn't know what to say... what do you say when your husband... that you secretly love... was making a fool out of himself for another woman...  
  
"We were pulling into the SOS as the ambulance took off... I saw Kendall's car... Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know we are still waiting on the Maria to come back..." Bianca sighed and pulled David over to her side away from Ryan.  
  
As if on cue Maria came out of the room...  
  
"Erica... can I talk to you... Bianca... you too... I would like to ask you something..."  
  
Erica and Bianca glanced at each other and walked over to where Maria was standing. Bianca knew in her heart what this was about... Kendall had been pregnant... she had lost her baby.  
  
"Bianca... did you know that Kendall is pregnant?" Maria asked with a concerned look.  
  
"What... Bianca... did you know?" Erica turned tear filled eyes to her youngest daughter.  
  
"No... not for sure... she only told me there was a chance tonight... She was going to take a test... but she is... and the baby... is ok? Are they ok?" Bianca felt her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"Please Maria, tell us... are they going to be ok?" Erica clung to Bianca for strength.  
  
"Erica... I wish I could give you a positive answer... but right now... we'll either lose the baby... or both of them... She had a pretty nasty blow to the head... but, we are doing everything we can... and I'll let you know as soon as I can... the father... Is it... well, you will do whatever is best in this situation." Maria turned and walked away.  
  
Erica turned and grabbed Bianca's hands, "Bianca... please tell me... the father..."  
  
"It's David mom... what do we do... do we tell him? Kendall would kill us... and she doesn't even know for sure..." Bianca's heart ached for her sister.  
  
David, Jackson and Ryan all rushed up... "What did she say? Is Kendall ok?" David asked.  
  
Erica and Bianca exchanged and look and they both knew that it wasn't there place to tell Kendall's secret...  
  
David thought that they were keeping something from him so he rushed past them into the room.  
  
Ryan went to grab him, but Greenlee stopped him, "Ryan... let him go..."  
  
And Ryan stopped and stared at the slight figure before him... he wouldn't hurt her anymore than he already had... so he went and sat down with her.  
  
Jackson turned to stare at his bride, "Ok... what is going on? How is Kendall?"  
  
Erica couldn't keep her secret, "Oh Jack... she's pregnant... and Maria said we could lose them... or Kendall could lose her baby..."  
  
And collapsing into her husband's arms Erica cried for her eldest daughter... who might lose more than she might ever know...  
  
David grabbed the chart and started reading...  
  
"David... I told you not to come in..." Maria tried to pull the chart from his hands.  
  
"Maria... don't... I LOVE her and I need to know... is she ok?" David wasn't even embarassed at the tears that filled his eyes.  
  
Maria assumed then that he must be the father, "It looks like Kendall might make it, but I am sorry... It's going to be touch and go with the baby..."  
  
Maria kept talking but David didn't even hear her...  
  
BABY... Kendall was pregnant with his child... And he had almost killed her and they're unborn child...  
  
Tears fell down his face as he turned and walked out...  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him, but Bianca knew that he had found out...  
  
Opening her arms she hugged him and tried to comfort him... but he gave her a brief hug, and turned and walked away. Silent tears streaming down his face.... 


	24. CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE

Thanks so much for the reviews... the deeper I get into this story the further I get from the gloomy soap they have us watching today... I hope you all keep reading and keep enjoying... and loving it as much as I do! Just a warning this chapter isn't as good as my other because I am tired... but I didn't want to leave you hanging... Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
Kendall sat on the porch... an early morning fog swirled around...  
  
It was eerily quiet... the birds weren't even chirping...  
  
Standing up she tried to go into the house, but the door was locked... someone began to call her name...  
  
"Hello... who's there?" She turned and walked out into the fog... and her housed disappeared....  
  
Suddenly Ryan and Greenlee were standing in front of her... they were smiling... and laughing... obviously in love... at one time it would have been a knife twisting in her heart... but today... it was as if she was seeing it through someone else's eyes...  
  
Walking toward them she called out to them... and then she heard her name coming from behind her...  
  
Swirling around she saw Bianca playing with Miranda on a blanket... She was laughing and talking to her child as if they were the only two left in the world...  
  
And Lena was walking up to them and sitting down next to them... they looked like the perfect family... so happy... but again when she started to walk towards them the fog swallowed them up...  
  
Starting to panic she tried to reach them... but came up with air...  
  
This time she heard laughter behind her and she turned around...  
  
It was Babe and JR... they were playing with a blonde haired boy... he was chasing a ball... and they were happy...  
  
Everyone was so happy... but she was standing out in the cold... alone in a place that was unfamiliar...  
  
And then she saw her mother and Jackson standing and staring into the distance... they were holding hands and talking softly... smiling and leaning on one another...  
  
Kendall needed her mother and she needed to reach her but she couldn't... The fog was getting thicker and thicker and again someone was calling to her... first it was the voice of a little girl and then the voice of a little boy... calling to her and asking her to come and play...  
  
She knew that she had to reach them... if she could then she would be happy... she would be free... and then she saw David... A sense of peace floated over her and she knew that if she could reach him before the fog came then she would be home...  
  
But she wasn't fast enough... she started to cry... Why couldn't she find them? Why couldn't she reach them and tell them how much she needed them and loved them?  
  
Was this was she had done to herself... Was David right to say she was playing with him? Did he really think she was so terrible? That everything they had experienced meant nothing to her...  
  
She knew what she needed to do, but how did she get back...  
  
"She's so pale Jack... why won't she wake up? We have had so little time... does she know how much I love her? We finally have something solid and strong... The hurt and anger is gone... But, is the price I have to pay to be happy... and her baby... I don't know if she could take it... I mean... She blames herself for so much already..."  
  
Erica leaned over and kissed her daughter on the head, "Mother is her sweetheart... I gave you away so long ago... and I never expected this chance to love you and hold you... We were so angry for so long... all that time wasted... When all you wanted was my love? Oh sweet girl... you have my love... you are my love... you and your sister... you are my heart... please wake up..."  
  
Erica turned and let Jackson lead her out of the room... It hurt to see her daughter who had been so strong... a fighter all her life... lying there...  
  
Walking out into the waiting room she was amazed to see it full of people... Simone, Mia and Aidan, Jamie and Maggie, Palmer and Myrtle... JR and Babe...  
  
The thing her daughter wanted most was to be loved... and she was...  
  
Bianca stood up and walked over to her mom, "Is she awake?"  
  
"No... not yet..." Erica wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled at her baby.  
  
"I want to go and see her now..."  
  
Bianca walked into the room... It was so quiet... except for the beeping... it took a moment for her to realize what it was... One was Kendall's heartbeat... steady and strong... and the other was the baby's heart...  
  
Tears began to fall as Bianca walked over to Kendall...  
  
"Do you here that? Kendall, it's your child... your baby is so young... so little... You always fought for me because I was your little sister... and you fought for Miranda because she was too little to fight for herself... Please wake up and fight for your baby... We need you... all of us...You know... David loves you... you need to wake up so he can tell you... don't be scared... Just listen to the heartbeat... follow it home..."  
  
Bianca felt a hand on her shoulder, at first she thought it was David... but turning she looked and it was Ryan. He was staring at Kendall...  
  
"Ryan?" She realized then that Ryan did love her sister... and he was scared for her...  
  
"She is going to make it... Don't worry Ryan... I have to go check on Miranda... Can you stay with her until I get back?" Bianca squeezed his hand and walked away... She couldn't make Kendall's choice for her... she knew that whereever her heart was... it would be where it belonged...  
  
"Hey... Kendall... it's me... Ryan... You sure now how to get to me... you win...ok... I love you... and I can't live without you... You tried to get through to me...and I threw it in your face... Please... let me make it up to you... nothing means anything here without you... Wake up... and yell at me... argue with me... please fight with me... please..."  
  
Greenlee stood outside the door listening to her husband declare his love... and it killed her inside. She thought she had won when he had chosen her... but everyone was right... he would never love her...  
  
Jackson saw his daughter and walked over to her, "Honey... are you ok?"  
  
"Fine... I am fine... you said he would hurt me... you all did... But, I saw something... I saw something that was there... but I was wrong... he is back where he belongs..."  
  
Greenlee turned and walked away... she knew someone else was hurting... and she knew where to find him..."  
  
Kendall felt as if her head was splitting... she could hear someone talking and she tried to tell them that she was ok... that she knew where home was... she knew where she belonged... follow the heartbeat... follow it home...  
  
She heard someone telling her she was a fighter... and another voice telling her to fight... Fight what? She was so tired... she was going to die... and if she had been pregnant, she had probably killed her child...  
  
Why should she fight? When it was so easy to let go why should she keep fighting...  
  
And then she heard another voice... telling her to fight... and all she could think was that she didn't want to fight anymore...  
  
She tried to tell them... but nothing was coming out...  
  
"No... can't fight... I don't want to fight..."  
  
Ryan lifted his head... had he heard her... had she said something...  
  
"Yes Baby... please fight with me... wake up..."  
  
"I don't want to... please let me go..." Kendall didn't know why everyone wanted her to fight... weren't they always telling her that she fought too much... for the wrong reasons...  
  
"I am not going to let you go... we aren't going to let you go..." Ryan grabbed her hand and yelled for the nurse.  
  
"Oh... no... No yelling... please I want to go back to sleep... I want to be with..." Kendall started to drift back into the darkness...  
  
"Ryan? What... what's wrong?" Bianca and Erica came rushing into the room.  
  
Maria ran past him, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know... she was talking... she wanted me to let her go... She said she couldn't fight..." Ryan looked helplessly at the two women.  
  
"Maria? Is she ok? What is happening?" Erica asked feeling dread creep in.  
  
"I don't know... It looks like she is coming out of it... Her vitals are stable... you just have to let her wake up..."  
  
"And the baby?" Bianca didn't care that Ryan was staring at her like she was crazy... she needed to know... for Kendall...  
  
"It's still too soon to tell... I am sorry..." Maria turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Baby? What baby? Bianca..." Ryan was scared that he knew the answer.  
  
"David? I knew you would be here... Are you ok?" Greenlee walked up to someone who had once been like a brother to her. She had known he would be at the boathouse... this was the one place where he could think he had once told her... the one place he could be close to Leo... someone they had both loved.  
  
"Sure... I am great..." He said with all the sarcasm he felt.  
  
"I am sorry... I am sorry that you were hurt by her... She doesn't care who she hurts to get what she wants... but it doesn't matter now..." Greenlee put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" David had a feeling that Greenlee had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Kendall... don't worry though... she got what she always wanted..." Greenlee felt hurt and anger welling up in her.  
  
"What do you mean? Is Kendall ok?" David was almost scared to ask.  
  
"She's fine... At least if she wakes up she will be... Ryan is with her... just sitting there and waiting for her to wake up..." Greenlee said snidely, "She always manages to pull through no matter who she hurts... always the schemer... using whoever..."  
  
"Shut up! You have no idea who Kendall really is... or what she wants... and I'll be damned if Ryan is the person who is sitting by her side when she wakes up... to tell her that her child..."  
  
"Wait... David... you lost me... all the sudden you are her champion..."  
  
"Yes... I am and I am the father of her child..." David pulled away and started to walk towards his car.  
  
Greenlee started laughing, "Oh... that's rich... she told you she was pregnant... Come on! You can't be serious... this is just her way to pull Ryan in... and let me guess he could also be the father..."  
  
"You know... I used to think you were pretty smart... but... I was SO wrong... You are SO wrong... let me give you something to think about in that bitter little mind of yours... Kendall doesn't even know she pregnant... and as for Ryan being the father... over my dead body..." Leaving Greenlee to her own company he strode off... He may not have fought for her before... but he sure as hell would now... Everything he ever wanted was with her... laughter... mischief... his child... his heart...  
  
Greenlee stared out into the water... was she becoming the woman she had once accused Kendall of being... sitting down she tried to find the person she had once wanted to be... the person that Leo had knew she could be... the person the Ryan had once thought she was.  
  
David couldn't have had a better cue...  
  
"My baby... Lavery... Kendall is carrying my child..."  
  
Turning to Bianca he looked at her with all the fear he felt, "At least I hope she still is..."  
  
Bianca smiled... seeing David here she knew that she had been right... deep in her heart she knew that he was the one that would make Kendall happy... she just hoped that her sister would realize it.  
  
"David... Listen... just listen..." Bianca took his hand...  
  
The room was silent except for the beeping of the machines...  
  
"I don't hear anything but the machines... what?" David looked around in confusion.  
  
Ryan couldn't say anything... he just sat watching his dreams with Kendall slowly fade before his eyes...  
  
"You will... just have faith... if you really believe... you will hear what I did... I heard they're hearts David... Kendall's and your baby's... All they have to do is follow the sound... all we all have to do is follow that... and they will come home to us..."  
  
David smiled at Bianca... he had always thought she was amazing... but now it was confirmed...  
  
Walking over he stood by Kendall's bed, "Follow the heartbeat... come back to us... I will make it up to you... everything is going to be ok..."  
  
He felt tears fill his eyes...  
  
Erica motioned to Bianca to follow her out, and Bianca took Ryan's hand to get him to follow.  
  
He wanted to argue, but he couldn't... this was something they could work out when she woke up.  
  
Taking the seat that Ryan had recently occupied he sat down and for the first time in longer than he could remember he prayed... silent tears streaming down his face...  
  
Kendall slowly opened her eyes to see him crying and holding her hand... as if it were his last connection to life.  
  
She heard a few words... but couldn't quite focus on what he was saying... she thought she heard lost... and then she managed to make out the word baby... and panic started to fill her... had she lost their child...  
  
"The baby... oh David... I lost the baby didn't I...? I didn't even give him a chance... I am so sorry..."  
  
David's head shot up at the sound of her quiet voice.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face... as she tried to cope with the loss of her baby...  
  
"Oh... Kendall... No... no... the baby is still here... listen... listen with your heart and you will hear it... it's heartbeat is strong... The baby is fine... I promise..." David didn't know how he could keep that promise, but he would make heaven and hell move to make sure it was true...  
  
"I hear it... I hear it... it's beating so fast..." Kendall calmed down and squeezed his hand... and smiled.  
  
Then she closed her eyes and knew that she was safe... the fog couldn't touch her...  
  
She didn't need to explain... she didn't need to tell him...  
  
But, David knew... he knew as sure as he knew that he loved her... everything would be ok...  
  
It wasn't what she said, or didn't say... it was how she looked at him right now... how she had looked at him when she had said that she had heard the heartbeat of their unborn child.  
  
They were going to be ok... and as she drifted to sleep he said a prayer of thanks and added one for his unborn child... hoping with all this heart that his promise hadn't been a lie.... 


	25. CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR

I get a little worried that things are getting jumbled... so thanks for the support... I need it! So thanks for the reviews and I am working really hard to give you the great story you guys deserve... just be patient through the ups and downs and things will be great! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
As Kendall drifted back to sleep David pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. Standing up he walked out into the waiting room.  
  
"She woke up... she is sleeping now... Just sleeping..." Walking over he gave Bianca a big hug.  
  
"Thank God! Did she say anything? Does she know we are here?" Erica asked wanting to know every detail about her daughter's condition.  
  
"You know... I think she does... She thought she had lost... she was scared, but I reassured her that the baby was ok... and she went to sleep smiling..." David felt a deep sense of relief that Kendall had finally woken up, but he was still concerned for their child.  
  
Maria walked up to the group, "David... I just thought I would let you know that Dr. Walker is about to do an ultrasound... Just to take precautions and make sure everything with the baby is ok... Would you like to come in?"  
  
David wasn't sure he could handle it... he had once been so strong... hard and tough... But seeing his child... and then still having the chance of losing it.  
  
Bianca knew what he was thinking and handed Miranda over to Jack... standing up she slipped her hand into David's, "We would love to..."  
  
Maria thought about arguing and shook her head... Knowing how close Bianca and Kendall were she knew that Kendall would fight her tooth and nail if the situation were reversed. So she just nodded, "Ok... I'll let you know when you can come in..."  
  
"I don't know Bianca... I just don't know if I can do this..." David couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Erica wanted to be the one that was there for Kendall... because of every second they had lost she was feeling terribly selfish about sharing any precious moment she could share with her daughter... But, she knew that she had to let go of the selfishness... She had to step back and let David love her daughter too. Even if he wasn't the man she would have chosen for her daughter... She knew that it wasn't her choice and that for what ever reason David made Kendall happy.  
  
"What if David... you can "what if" a lot of things... but my daughter needs you..."  
  
"You know Hayward... if you don't want to be a part of this I'd be more than happy to fill in..." Ryan practically jumped at the chance to be by Kendall's side... he still loved her no matter whose baby she was carrying.  
  
"Don't even think about it... and right now I am going to pretend that you didn't even go there..." David wanted more than anything to punch Ryan out, but right now as good as it would feel... It wouldn't help anything.  
  
"David... Bianca... we're ready..." Maria motioned for them to come into Kendall's room.  
  
Bianca gave her mother a quick hug and Erica squeezed David's hand in support. Watching them go into the room together she prayed that things would be ok.  
  
Walking over to where Jack was sitting holding the baby she took her granddaughter in her arms and hugged her close...  
  
Jack put an arm around his wife and brushed his lips against her hair, "Everything will be alright."  
  
"Erica... I am sorry to interrupt, but no one will really tell us anything about Kendall. Is she going to be ok?" Babe was really scared for her new friend.  
  
"Oh... yes Babe... She is going to be fine... I am sorry I didn't think to tell anyone... Please let everyone know she is conscious... they are just checking her... for complications..." Erica would let Kendall and David decide when to share the news of their child.  
  
"Complications? Well, I am here if you need me... for anything... Why don't JR and I go and get you guys some coffee?" JR nodded and put his arm around his wife. He owed Kendall more than coffee... she and Bianca had saved him from throwing away his marriage... and today thanks to them, he and Babe were talking, learning to trust one another, and mourning for their child... together.  
  
"That would be great... Thanks..." Jackson smiled at the couple and put a hand on Miranda's head and whispered, "Have I told you how much I love you today Mrs. Montgomery?"  
  
Erica smiled, "Hmmm, Mrs. Montgomery? It does sound positively wonderful doesn't it? What do you think Miranda... doesn't it sound good? I love you too Mr. Montgomery... so very much."  
  
When David and Bianca walked into the room they were greeted with a drowsy, but nervous smile from Kendall.  
  
"Hi... Can you believe it? We can see the baby... kind of embarrassing from this position, but... Are you guys ready?"  
  
David walked over and held his hand out, Kendall took it with a shaky hand. She was trying to be brave, but deep inside she felt like a scared little child... She didn't think she could take it if something was wrong with her child...  
  
Bianca smiled at them and went to Kendall's other side and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "What a wake up, huh? Do you realize that your baby and Miranda are going to grow up together?"  
  
She wouldn't except anything less than this baby being ok... she just knew in her heart that it would.  
  
"Ok everyone... let's see what we have here..." Dr. Walker turned the screen towards them and moved a hand beneath the blanket that was covering Kendall.  
  
Kendall turned red... how embarrassing... But, then she would have to get over David seeing things like this... if things worked out he would be catching her in more compromising positions than this.  
  
David squeezed her hand as an image appeared on the screen. He didn't even realize that he was holding his breath.  
  
"And there were are... the baby looks kind of small... because it is and you won't be able to see a whole lot... but I am sure Dr. Hayward... you know that..." Dr. Walker smiled at David. She knew he had a lot of scandals surrounding him, but he still was a hell of a doctor.  
  
"Where? What am I look at?" Kendall was still more then a little out of it but she was trying so hard to see the baby. Tears filled her eyes in frustration.  
  
David had let out his breath and had to pry his eyes from the screen. He looked down and saw Kendall's fear and walked over to the screen.  
  
"See this sweetheart," David pointed out to a little blob on the screen, "This little thing here that looks kind of like a shrimp... that is our baby... it's a little out of focus..."  
  
"Well... we can't be certain right now... but there may be a reason for that... let me just... move it a little more... Well, I think it is really too soon... so we might have to do this when you get a little further a long... But, as far as I can tell everything is ok..."  
  
"You mean it? The baby is... the baby is ok?" Kendall looked at from David to Bianca for reassurance.  
  
"Kendall... this is great... the doctor says that baby is ok... Didn't you hear her?" Bianca laughed at her sister.  
  
"Well Ms. Hart has had a close brush here... Too many times accidents like this can cause the mother to miscarriage... You are very lucky... But... I want to stress to you the importance of taking it easy... no stress... no hard activities... You have to be very careful. If you experience any cramping... bleeding, whatever, come and see me or let Dr. Hayward know immediately." Dr. Walker smiled at her patient.  
  
"No stress... Wow... that is not going to be easy..." Kendall tried to joke.  
  
"Don't worry... I am going to be making sure you stay off your feet... stress free... because as soon as you can go home... you are moving in with me..."  
  
"Sure..." Kendall laughed... she was really starting to get sleepy again and she was sure he was just saying that to get a rise out of her, "What ever you say doctor..."  
  
She was so happy... was it a girl or a boy? Placing her hands on her stomach she smiled and let herself fall to sleep.  
  
David smiled at her... she was so cute when she was clueless.  
  
"David... let's go out and let the doctor put stuff away... come on daddy..." She laughed at the bemused expression on David's face.  
  
"OK... Maria... when do you think she can go home?" David knew that now that she was awake and the baby was pretty much ok, that they wouldn't keep her much longer than over night.  
  
"Well... I would like to keep her in overnight.... I am sure you know that... just for observation, so I am guessing maybe tomorrow afternoon." She had never seen this side of David before... and it was a pretty nice change.  
  
Following Bianca out of the room he headed over to where Erica and Jack were sitting.  
  
"Mom... it was amazing... I mean I am a mother... and it still amazes me... there was this tiny "shrimp" as David explained to Kendall... They are ok..." Bianca smiled and kneeled down to look into her mother's eyes and smile at her baby.  
  
"Are you sure? That's great... and the baby is ok? Thank God..." Erica felt a weight lift off her shoulders.  
  
"Well... we have until tomorrow afternoon to make my place feel like home for her... SO..." David's mind was racing... there was so much to do.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Babe and JR walked up with the coffee.  
  
"Sorry it took so long... we made sure it was fresh..." JR added handing Jackson a cup of hot coffee.  
  
David wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"It's ok David... Babe is family... and so is JR... Brag a little if you want..."  
  
Ryan walked up just in time to hear David announce...  
  
"Well, We are having a baby... and Kendall has agreed to move in with me..." David smiled and was feeling more than a little proud at the moment.  
  
Ryan felt his world shatter... Was it really over? Had he lost Kendall for good? Shaking his head he denied it... he would wait until her heard it from Kendall's lips that they were really over.  
  
"David... that's great..." Jackson said. He would support anything Kendall decided in this matter as long as see was happy.  
  
Babe felt tears form in her eyes... it was still hard for her to think about babies... her little boy.  
  
JR knew what she was feeling and took hold of her hand.  
  
"Babe, JR... I am sorry... I didn't think..." David said. He felt so bad for their pain... He just wish Tad would call and say that he had found Kramer... then they could get the answers they needed to heal...  
  
"That's ok Dr. Hayward... Babies are such a miracle... I am really happy that Kendall and the baby are going to be ok..."  
  
"Babe... I know that you just moved home, but since Kendall is staying over night... Would you like to come and have a sleep over with me and Miranda... I mean, she misses you..." Bianca took her daughter and smiled at her friend.  
  
Babe looked from JR to Bianca, "I... I would love that."  
  
David saw the worry in JR's eyes, "Hey... JR, I know we aren't the best of friends... but, maybe we could go have a drink... coffee for me... and what ever you want..."  
  
JR realized that now would be a good time to bury old hatred, "Sure... Babe... I'll come and get you in the morning..."  
  
Pressing a kiss to his wife's lips they both realized that this was the first time they had kissed since they had found out about their child.  
  
"Bianca... would you mind getting together some of Kendall's clothes... to take over to my place tomorrow? I am going to go and grab a drink and then come back up here..." David asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Sure... mom... why don't you and Jack go home... enjoy what is left of your wedding night..."  
  
"Oh sweetheart... don't worry... today... and tonight... They have been amazing... I love you so much!" Erica hugged her daughter.  
  
Erica turned to Jackson, "You want to come and say goodnight to your "daughter"... I am just going to peek in really quick..."  
  
Jackson smiled, "Just as soon as I kiss my other "daughter" good night... and our granddaughter..." He added with a chuckle.  
  
Bianca kissed both her mother and Jack and promised to drop in and check on Reggie... she decided she might ask him to come and stay at her place since he was alone tonight.  
  
No one noticed that Ryan hadn't left when everyone else did... he would wait until David left and then he would go and spend time with Kendall.  
  
This is another transistion chapter... hope you like it anyway... MORE to come... Oh... so much MORE!!! 


	26. CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE

Sorry I had to take a break... I lost inspiration when the spoiler came out that David might be Babe's father... But... I am working hard to recover and the reviews have worked wonders! Thanks Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
  
Ryan crept into Kendall's room. She was lying there so peaceful and looked like an angel to him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she had turned his life inside out and upside down. He had been so wrong to hurt her and marry Greenlee. The marriage hadn't even lasted a week when he had realized his mistake. It was the dreams that got through to him. Dreams of Kendall after they had made love, when she needed him, or when she was daring him to love her. He would do whatever it took to make it up to her and win her back.  
  
Kendall slowly woke up, she could hear a familiar voice calling her name. It was a voice that had touched her soul at one time... and opening her eyes she stared into a face that she had once loved with all her heart.  
  
"Ryan?" she whispered, blinking rapidly to focus her eyes.  
  
"Hey... hey there. How are you? I had to see you with my own eyes to make sure you were ok." Ryan smiled down at her.  
  
"I am ok... slight headache... tired... But, I am ok..." A thousand questions ran through her head... Did he know about the baby? Where was David? How did she tell him that it was over... that she couldn't have David's child and be with him like they had once been...  
  
Everything was different now... the rules of the game they had played for so long no longer applied. Nothing mattered to her but the happiness of her child.  
  
"Kendall? Did you hear me?" Ryan asked concerned.  
  
"Hmmm? What? I am sorry... My mind is still a little fuzzy..." She had no idea what he had said, but she was embarrassed to admit it.  
  
"I was saying that I was so scared that I was going to lose you... All I wanted to do was to come back and take care of you... like I always have when you needed me..." Ryan took hold of Kendall's hand.  
  
"You are right... you have been there for me... But, you left me Ryan... you chose to be with Greenlee and threw my love back in my face... Remember?"  
  
"I know I did... and I can never tell you how sorry I am... but give me a chance to prove it... Please..." Ryan kissed the slender hand he was holding.  
  
"Ryan... I want to believe you... I would love more than anything to believe that you were sorry... To go back and do so many things over... But, it is not about you or me anymore... I am pregnant... and that changes everything... Nothing means more to me than this child I am carrying..."  
  
"I know... I mean, I know that you are pregnant. I also know that the baby is David Hayward's... But, that doesn't change the way I feel... I mean I am sad... sad because you should be carrying my child... Not his." Ryan replied angrily.  
  
"You had a chance... I tried to give you everything you wanted... but I can't change things... Whatever you feel doesn't matter... does that sound familiar? You said the same words when I told you how much I loved you... how much I trusted you... and then you turned and said "I do" to Greenlee..." Kendall felt the old hurt come back and shook it off.  
  
"I should never have said that... or married Greenlee... But, I can make it right... I'll get and annulment... We'll get married... and I will be a father to your child... I will take care of you both..."  
  
Kendall felt anger begin to stir. How dare he treat her like she was helpless... like she was some fallen woman carrying an unwanted child...  
  
"My baby has a father... David is the father of my child... unless he decides otherwise... If that happens I am more than capable of raising MY child... Besides you lost any right to take care of me when you vowed to love, cherish, and all that crap to Greenlee...Why don't you get it? You are free... free of me... just like you wanted... I can't be the perfect person you want me to be... But, I am going to be a good mother... even if it is on my own."  
  
"Are you crazy? If I know him, all Hayward wants is this child... Once you give birth he'll probably concoct some drug to get rid of you... He doesn't love you... and never will... All he sees is the baby... Not the mother... he is just using you to get back at me. And you can barely take care of yourself with out getting into some type of fiasco..." Ryan fought on trying to get through to her.  
  
"You are so wrong... about me and about David. If he does only want this child... He will share equal custody... but he never will ever take my child from me... and if in the future the nature of our relationship changes then at least it started with honest beginning... and I am sure we will find out soon enough... But, whatever it is... Whatever is between us... is just that... Between us... David and me... Maybe I am crazy, but that is how it is..."  
  
She was tired... so tired of this... of Ryan trying to "make things right", to make her feel as if she was a helpless child.  
  
"Ok... Calm down... You're tired... and you have a lot to think about... But, just consider this... When David hurts you and tries to take your child away... and deep down you know he will... and then you'll do something crazy to "take care" of the situation... Who are you going to turn to? Me... and I will be here to put you back together in... to fight for you... like I always am... I love you..." Ryan gruffly kissed her and stalked out of the room before she could try and argue with him.  
  
Kendall closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillows. She couldn't think about this right now... she needed to get used to being a mother before she could handle with her own personal relationships.  
  
Hearing footsteps she took a deep breath... Why wouldn't Ryan let her sleep? "God! Please just leave me alone and let me sleep!" She yelled. "Wow... I am sorry... I just thought I would stop in and check on you..." David started to walk away.  
  
Kendall's eyes shot open. "David? Oh... no... I thought... I thought you were someone else... nurses seem to come in every five minutes..."  
  
She didn't know what she didn't mention Ryan's name... she just didn't...  
  
"Well... they are just making sure you and the baby are ok..." David smiled and walked over to the chair by Kendall's bed.  
  
"We're fine... sleepy... and more than a little grouchy... Why are you here?" Kendall kept hearing bits and pieces of the conversation they had shared at the SOS playing over and over in the back of her mind.  
  
"Well... I thought I would come sit here for a bit ... Just be here... if that is ok with you..." He reached for her hand.  
  
"You don't have to do that... I am ok...really... I promise... besides it's not as if you really want to be here... You just feel obligated..." She replied only half-serious.  
  
"Well, you are partly right... but you are wrong about me not wanting to be here... I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now..." David tried to lighten the mood with a smile.  
  
"Yeah right... I mean you might have other plans I am keeping you from... with Krystal..." Kendall knew she sounded bitchy bringing up but she just needed to vent on someone... and he was a prime candidate at the moment.  
  
"Nope... I know that I was out of line tonight... and I am sorry, ok. But, we don't have to talk about it right now... You need to rest... and it will just upset you... and that isn't good for the baby."  
  
"Ah, the REAL motive comes to light... You are worried that I might do something crazy and hurt my child?" Kendall felt a new flourish of annoyance rise in her.  
  
"No... that's not it, well at least not the only reason... I told you why I am here... Bianca is going to get some things together so you can just go over to my house when they release you... I mean, I have to work at the clinic, so I'll give you a key..."  
  
His house? A key? "Wait? What do you mean? Go on over to your house... I am going back to my house..."  
  
"I thought we talked about it already... You are coming to stay with me, so that I can keep an eye on you... Take care of you and the baby..." David exhaled, he knew it had been too easy earlier.  
  
"Ok... earlier my brains felt like a scrambled egg... I actually agreed to this?" Kendall couldn't believe she would give up her freedom so freely.  
  
"Yep... with a smile I might add. You'll move in and I will make sure you eat, take your vitamins... good stuff like that... Keep you out of trouble... the basics..." David thought he was being cute, but he didn't know he had hit a recently worked nerve.  
  
"You think that I can't take care of myself... and my child?" Kendall asked innocently.  
  
David had leaned back and closed his eyes so he didn't see the spark blazing in Kendall's eyes.  
  
"Kendall... come on... your idea of good eating is a hamburger and fries from the SOS and a milkshake... and forget rest... you barely stop to breath, let alone just rest for the sake of it... And trouble... Do I really need to go there? Plus, you wouldn't have to worry about Lavery hounding you at every turn..." He laughed at his own little joke.  
  
"At the risk of being just a tad bit bitchy... Get the hell out of here... just get yourself up out of that chair and go... Maybe... and I mean MAYBE I will talk to you tomorrow after I have had time to go home and REST in MY house and if ANYONE hounds me I am going to throw something... don't worry it won't be heavy, but it will be sharp!"  
  
David's jaw dropped and he sat up. What had set her off? "Whoa... I think you are overreacting a little bit here... I just want to take care of you and my child... but if..."  
  
"You mean MY child... our child... that I am perfectly capable of taking care of. And right now I just want to sleep... So, please go... let me sleep..."  
  
Kendall turned on her side away from him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ok... ok... calm down. I'll come and check on you in the morning... maybe you'll be a bit more rational by then..." David stood up an shook his head not sure how serious he should take her reaction. Would he ever understand her?  
  
After he left Kendall tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. She needed to get out of here... To go somewhere that she could just be... and not be bothered by people that doubted her ability to think for herself...  
  
Pressing the call button she waited for the nurse to come to her room. She would see what the verdict was on her condition and then she would fly the coop...  
  
It was five in the morning when Kendall crept into the cottage... tired, but glad to be home. She heard Bianca singing in the nursery and headed back to the room.  
  
Not wanting to scare her sister Kendall called to her in a soft voice.  
  
"Bianca? I'm home..." Kendall poked her head into the nursery and smiled as she saw Bianca rocking Miranda and holding a bottle.  
  
"Hey... What are you doing home? I was going to come and pick up of later..." Bianca looked anxiously at her sister with concern.  
  
"I had to get out of there... don't look at me like that... I can get more rest here than there that is for sure..." Kendall grabbed a big stuffed teddy bear, laid down on the floor and used it as a pillow.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well... after finally getting sleep for all of an hour Ryan came by... and I don't need to tell you how great that was... and then David came by... Did I really tell him I was going to move in with him?" Kendall closed her eyes and tried to clear her head.  
  
"Yea... you mean you're not... I mean, not that I am kicking you out, but I thought you and he were going to work things out..." Bianca lifted the baby up to burp her.  
  
"Work things out? You mean let him control me... tell me what to eat... how to sleep... Forget it... there is nothing to work out... Let me ask you something and please... be honest... Do you think that I am capable of taking care of this baby?"  
  
Knowing that the answer to this question was very important to her sister Bianca thought carefully before she spoke. Gently repositioning Miranda she started to feed her again.  
  
"I don't know why you are asking... or why you would even doubt it... I think you are going to be a great mother... Kendall... in the last few months... weeks... Whatever... you have taken care of me... and JR and Babe... mom... all of us... It's definitely going to be different... But, you will do just fine... I mean look at me... Everything is going to be ok... Trust me ok."  
  
Kendall felt tears sting her eyes, "Thank you... I love you Binks..."  
  
Bianca smiled at the pet name, "I love you, too, so much."  
  
Sorry it took so long to write... I am going to hopefully put another chapter up tonight... this was kind of "get back in touch with the story" chapter so it might be a little weak... more to come... 


	27. CHAPTER TWENTYSIX

Hopefully I will get back my spark and love for AMC... only your reviews can keep me going... LOL Please be patient as I try and "recapture" my spark for this story! Serendipity  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
It was eight o'clock in the morning when David ran by the hospital to see how Kendall was doing. Imagine how surprised he was to find out that she had checked herself out only an hour after he left... against medical advice.  
  
He felt a wave of panic as he walked away from the nurses' station. What was she thinking? Was she going to put his child at risk just to spite him?  
  
"Well... Hayward... What did you do this time? Why can't you just stay away from her and quit playing with her head?" Ryan was angry. He had come by to see Kendall this morning to apologize for losing his cool, but had been told that she had left in a state of agitation.  
  
Turning and glaring at the man irritating him David blew out an annoyed breath.  
  
"Stay away from the woman carrying MY child? Now that's a stupid question... But, what I find really stupid is you telling ME not to play with her head... Why are you here exactly?" This was just a little too much for him to handle at this moment.  
  
"I happen to love her... and you... all you see is a baby here... am I right?" Ryan wished he could knock the wind out of his rival's sails, but right now he had to play it cool.  
  
"What I see is the woman carrying my child... and you an outsider... So, do us both a favor and let us handle this... the last thing Kendall needs is you adding stress to her life..." David turned and started to walk off. He didn't need to explain his feelings for Kendall...  
  
"You might want to take some of your own advice... It wasn't me who put her in the hospital... or had her checking out too soon..." Ryan would let it go... for now.  
  
David felt guilt sweep over him. Ryan was right there. Because of his stupidity last night Kendall could have lost their child before they had even known about the pregnancy.  
  
His cell phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket hoping that it was Kendall.  
  
"Hello? Oh... Tad... You found him? What? The drug cartel? That creep sure makes the rounds. Did you talk to him? All right... sure I'll meet you there tonight..."  
  
David was glad that Tad had finally found Paul Kramer, so the little shit wouldn't get away with his lies... Maybe they should just hand him over to the cartel... Now that would be fun.  
  
Erica knocked on the door to Kendall's room.  
  
"Hey sweetie... I am glad you called... I would have worried myself to death if I had gone to the hospital and you weren't there..."  
  
"Hi mom... I am so sorry I ruined your wedding night..." Kendall felt those ridiculous tears rise to the surface again. Sitting up in bed she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Oh... no... Don't you even think about that... I am just so glad you are ok... A little surprised about the pregnancy... But if I have learned anything from the last few months... everything happens for a reason..."  
  
Sitting down on Kendall's bed Erica wrapped her arms around her oldest child. The old Erica wouldn't have wanted to deal with this... wouldn't have wanted to support Kendall in keeping this child... Kendall who needed more love than anything to heal her heart...  
  
"Momma... What do I do? How can this work? David and I aren't even together... and right now he is the last person I want to see... I am going to have a baby..."  
  
"Yes... yes love, you are. I don't know how this is going to work... But, what ever happens we are in this together... and you are going to be a wonderful mom..."  
  
Kendall leaned back and looked into her mother's eyes, "Do you really think so? I mean... I am not a good person... all the lies I have told... the schemes... Deep down inside I am scared that I am going to hurt this child... What if he... or she turns out like me?"  
  
"Then he... or she... will be the most beautiful and loyal person in the world. I want you to look at me Kendall... everything I have done in my life... the person I was before and the person I am so desperately trying to be... I was a main influence on you for so long... and I hurt you more than helped you for so long. But, look at us now... we have love... You have so much love... you always have... Your child couldn't ask for a better mother..." Erica felt so much emotion that she couldn't go on.  
  
"Mom... everything that we have been through... we won didn't we?" Kendall felt like a kid again asking for comfort.  
  
"Yes... Kendall, I think we did..." Erica grabbed her daughter and held her to her. This child... the one she thought would ruin her life... was filling it so much... more than she could ever have imagined.  
  
What a day! Bianca was so tired! But in a good way... she had gotten the Cambias lawyers to agree to her plans... signed all the paperwork and had arranged for a board meeting to be called... and that had only been her morning.  
  
This afternoon she and Jackson had meet again with a man from the state and gotten the liquor license arranged for the club. It looked as if everything was on schedule to open Kane's the first weekend of July, which was only three weeks away...  
  
Walking into the house she smiled to see Kendall sitting with Miranda on the floor. At first she had offered to take the baby with her, but Kendall had insisted that she was fine and that she would love nothing more to baby- sit her niece.  
  
"How are my two favorite people? Did you have a good day today sweetheart?" Bianca leaned down and picked Miranda up giving her a hug. It amazed her how much the love she had for her child grew not just from day to day, but from moment to moment.  
  
"She is about ready for a nap I think. But, we had a good day today... didn't we little one..." Kendall smiled... in about eight months time she would be holding her own child...  
  
"You need all the practice you can get... but, don't think you can hog my baby..." Bianca laughed at he dreamy look on Kendall's face.  
  
"'So... how did it go? You have been going non-stop today..." Kendall asked getting of the floor and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well... we are officially in business and in two days time I am going to shake-up Cambias Enterprises... Can you make it to the meeting?" Bianca asked teasing, she knew that Kendall would roll over anyone who got in her way...  
  
"Yep... so are you still not going to tell me what's up... Don't I get some kind of special privileges?" Kendall laughed.  
  
"You know you're right... You get the privilege of fixing us something to eat while I go and bath this little angel." Bianca laughed walking toward the bathroom.  
  
Kendall stuck out her tongue out at Bianca's retreating bath and walked toward the kitchen with a smile.  
  
The house was quiet... Kendall had already gone to bed and Miranda was sleeping the sleep of the innocent.  
  
Bianca sat on the porch wondering what Lena was doing at this moment. They had managed to play phone tag for the last two weeks... and Bianca missed her desperately.  
  
"Hi Bianca... Is Kendall here?" David asked walking up the porch stairs.  
  
"She's asleep... Come on up... pull up a chair..." She smiled at him warmly glad for the interruption.  
  
"Good. I imagine she is pretty tired... So did she explain why she ran away from the hospital this morning?" David sat down... he had just met Tad at his place and they had discussed some really... REALLY interesting things that Tad had discovered... and he was wide awake...  
  
"Now David... you are asking me to break the vow of sisterhood and betray a confidence..." Bianca laughed.  
  
"Thanks... I just don't understand her some times... I mean I am just looking out for her welfare and for the welfare of our child... you know more than anyone how I feel about this child..."  
  
"You know... I think I do... But, what I want to know is how do you feel about Kendall having this child... How do you feel about my sister?"  
  
"I wish I had a simple answer... She drives me crazy... I lo—care about her... I want to be there for her and our child. But I can't be any different than I am... I can have the pushing away... the indecision she has... Sometimes... like in the hospital when we were watching the ultrasound... I could swear that she feels the same for me... But, then there's Ryan... Does she still love him?"  
  
Bianca couldn't honestly answer, "You know... I think that is something you need to ask her... Kendall had been on her own for so long... and then Ryan swept in on his white horse and she wasn't alone anymore... Everything she is... David, my sister just wants to be loved... to not be alone... Don't try to change her or control her... just be there..."  
  
David nodded in understanding. Maybe he had been a little too controlling last night... but he just wanted to keep his child safe... He couldn't lose another child... The safest thing to do was change the subject...  
  
"You know Tad went to Llanview to look up Mr. Kramer, right?" David asked looking over at Bianca for a reaction.  
  
"Please tell me he found that bastard so he can get the punishment he richly deserves..." Bianca felt anger just thinking about that guy. "Well, he did. It seems Mr. Kramer has made some enemies with one of the most powerful drug-families in the country... He is in jail right now under "protective custody"."  
  
"I hope they get him... It would save the world from one less asshole out there..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly... The funny thing is that Tad didn't get to talk to Kramer... However, he did get to talk to his sister... one Kelly Kramer Buchanan... A real smart girl from Tad's impression of her... she couldn't even hold up a conversation..."  
  
"It must be a genetic thing..." Bianca snorted with saracasim  
  
"Well, Tad is under the impression that she is hiding something... she isn't a very good liar... that was how he put it..." David ran through the conversation Tad had shared with him.  
  
"Lies... and that surprises you?" Bianca's mind started to work.  
  
David laughed in agreement.  
  
"You know... maybe I should just go to Llanview tomorrow... pay her a visit... In fact, Babe and talked this afternoon and she would like to kick Paul's ass as much as I would... Maybe she and I should go up there and look into it."  
  
"You know... normally, I would disagree, but something about that just sounds right to me... I think you both have earned the right to find peace... and if it helps... But, do me a favor..."  
  
"What?" Bianca asked leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Don't tell Kendall... don't let her go with you... Take Miranda with you... say you and Babe are going shopping... anything... I just don't think she needs to get worked up and if anything could do that beside me or Lavery... it's Paul Kramer."  
  
"I agree... David, I know Kendall cares about you... just give her time to figure it out... giver yourself some time... Just please... be there for her... She won't shut you out... I promise... and she loves this child already... She will be careful..."  
  
David agreed and said good night. Bianca promised to call him and let him know how things turned out in Llanview.  
  
As David walked off, Bianca prayed for him and for her sister and their child. She prayed that they would be able to work out their differences and that they could be the family that she knew Kendall secretly wanted... that she needed... 


	28. CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN

I am coming up with new ideas... not sure how to work them in yet... Thanks for the reviews... I am getting my "juice" back... just be patient and hopefully my writing will get better and better! Serendipity  
  
A special thanks to Jazz, purpleant, and utcutie... You've been here from the very beginning of this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it... I feel like this is "our" story and not just mine!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
After Babe had taken off to go shopping with Bianca, JR felt restless and decided to go to the study in the hopes that he could get some work done. He had let a lot go since he had found out about Bess and his son. He and Babe had managed to begin to work things out and so far their relationship was stronger than it ever had been. True he was still sleeping in his old room and they had shared only a few kisses, but somehow they had made it past just the physical attraction that had bound them so close in the beginning. Seeing her smile was the only thing that brought him joy these days... that and hearing her laughter... which was all too little these days. He knew how deeply she grieved for their child... and he knew that no matter how much she felt betrayed by her mother, she deeply missed her too.  
  
Opening the door he was surprised to see his father sitting behind his desk. It seemed like Adam had aged ten years to him. The man who had seemed so strong... so powerful... had barely spoken a word to him or Babe since they had returned home...  
  
"Dad? Is something the matter?" JR knew it was a stupid question... just as he knew in his gut that his father was lost in his grief for his grandchild... and something else that JR didn't understand.  
  
"Nothing... just going through some paperwork... Did you need something?" Adam looked up at his son and then looked away as if it hurt him to look at JR.  
  
"I know you are grieving... we all are... someday's I miss Bess so much... and then I have to remind myself that she was never mine... But, I know that isn't the only thing bothering you... What is it?"  
  
Adam cleared his throat, he was about to deny his feelings, but for some reason he felt that he had to clear his conscience.  
  
Standing up he turned and walked over to the window, "Son... I did everything I could to sabotage your marriage to Babe... I broke promise after promise to you... I encouraged you to distrust her... Losing your son... my grandson... It was my fault... I never meant to hurt you... You have to believe me... God knew better than I did... He knew that I was wrong and this was how he punished me... he hit me where I was the weakest... and that was you..."  
  
JR had never seem his father cry... but he swore there were tears in his eyes and Adam turned to look at him for a brief second after he had made his statement. It never occurred to him that his father would blame himself for Blake's death...  
  
"You know that what happened that night... it was an accident... It wasn't your fault... anymore than it was mine... And believe me I blamed myself for the longest time... and Babe she blames herself everyday... At night I go by her room and I hear her crying... But, I am too ashamed to go to her... You see I let her down... I wasn't there... Dad... I wasn't there..." JR broke down crying... he had shed tears for his son... but now he was shedding tears for his wife... their son... and the pain he couldn't fix.  
  
Adam wasn't good at giving comfort... he was much better at revenge... But, seeing his son so lost in his own misery he did the only thing he could. He walked over and pulled him into his arms. He had once again given into his selfishness and had not been there for his son when he needed him the most...  
  
JR pulled away, "You see... it's not your fault... nor Babe's... and God... he doesn't have to punish you or me... we do a good enough job ourselves..."  
  
Adam knew that moment he would do whatever he could to heal his son's hurt... and if that meant excepting Babe... excepting her in every way... then he would do it...  
  
Babe looked over at Bianca and smiled a wry smile; "We aren't going shopping are we?"  
  
"What gave it away?" Bianca smiled at her friend and stared at the road ahead, "I know I should have asked you how you would feel about this, but I didn't know how... so I lied and kidnapped you."  
  
"About what... what is going on?" Babe felt really confused about her friend's motives.  
  
"David and I talked last night... Did you know Tad went to Llanview to talk to Paul Kramer?" Bianca gave Babe a moment to respond.  
  
"He did... Why? Why would he go and talk to that slime-ball? Hasn't he hurt us all enough?"  
  
"He went to get answers... Answers that we all need... You need them Babe, whether you realize it or not..."  
  
"What answers do you need? It was an accident... I mean, I don't know why he told us I had a girl... or that Miranda was mine..." Turning she smiled a sad smile at the baby in the car seat behind Bianca. She would rather that Paul just vanish of the face of the earth...  
  
"We think that there is more to it... something isn't right..." Bianca quickly filled Babe in on the connection between Paul and the Mafia... but how did she bring his sister into this... she didn't want to cause Babe anymore pain.  
  
"Babe did Paul ever tell you he had a sister...?" She asked curiously.  
  
"A sister... I don't know... everything was so crazy in San Diego... and then all threats and blackmail here..." Babe tried to think about it, but something seemed to be hovering at the edge of her mind...  
  
You had a girl... forget... My sister...  
  
She couldn't put the words together... but it was definitely Paul's voice echoing in the back of her mind.  
  
"Wait... I don't know... I just can't remember why but it does seem like he said something to me about her... I just don't remember when... or what... why? What does she have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, this may be a long shot in the dark... But, I think she knew something about the crash... maybe why he lied... I mean originally we thought his claim was because of Adam and JR putting the screws to him at the crash site... Remember... I think Tad mentioned it on the way to the hospital... Well... he couldn't get in to talk to Paul... he said that he did however talk to one Kelly Kramer Buchanan...Paul's sister..."  
  
"Ok... by why would she know anything... I have never even met her?" Babe couldn't imagine Paul confessing to anyone... even his sister...  
  
"I don't know... but when Tad went and asked her questions... telling her about Miranda...He said that she got very nervous... and it was obvious she knew something about it... something that she didn't want to talk about..."  
  
"Well, maybe she did... maybe she was ashamed of him... I wouldn't be claiming him if he was my brother... He is such a creep..." Babe shivered at the mere thought of him... how could she ever have married him?  
  
"Could be... but I thought it would be a good idea to go and talk to her... maybe even talk to Paul... Don't worry... alone... But, together... confront him... I just feel that he doesn't deserve to think he got away with this... think of all the hurt he has caused us..."  
  
"You are right... I just don't think I can talk to him... To be honest when I think about him I get so angry... I could kill him... maybe we should hand him over to the mob goons..." She tried to laugh, but it was far from a real laugh.  
  
All the way to Pine Valley the girls plotted and joked about different torture scenarios they could use to hurt him... Neither really knew what they were really expecting to accomplish...  
  
Bianca just felt in her heart that this was something they had to do... something they needed to do... to find peace with the whole ordeal...  
  
Kendall stood looking around the club... Everything was coming together nicely. The new glassware and alcohol was set to arrive tomorrow... and it would only be two more weeks until Kane's was officially ready to open.  
  
"Hey girl... should you be here? I thought I would come by and make sure the painters had finished the mural... how are you feeling?" Simone looked at her friend with concerned eyes.  
  
Kendall smiled... did Simone know about the baby? She knew that her mom hadn't told anyone at the hospital, but it was only a matter of time before the word spread...  
  
"I am great... I still have a few bruises... You have done a great job with the painters and decorating... I just might have to hire you to do the nursery..." She waited to see if Simone took the bait...  
  
"Thanks... I would love to do the nursery... But, I thought Bianca said everything was finished... Is she moving or something?" Simone had no idea what Kendall was referring to...  
  
"Actually... Miranda's nursery is perfect... I was thinking more along the lines of... my nursery..." Kendall smiled a sly smile and turned to walk towards the office...  
  
"Whoa! Wait a second... are you thinking about having a baby? With who... one handsome doctor who shall remain nameless or... one old flame... that happens to be married?"  
  
"Well... It is a little too late to be thinking about it... I know superstitious people say that you aren't supposed to say anything until after three months... but... Aside from Bianca you are my best friend... SO... I am having the baby of one handsome... male-chauvinist doctor..."  
  
"OH MY GOD! Are you serious? When? How... wait I don't want to know any details..." Simone laughed and hugged her friend...  
  
"So... I am now a male chauvinist... interesting... Hello Simone... Kendall..."  
  
Kendall felt a blush creep from the roots of her curly hair to the tips of her manicured toes...  
  
"David... what are you doing here?" Kendall asked surprised that he had even shown up after the way she had set off on him...  
  
"Well... being the bossy fellow that I am... I called the house and you weren't there... and so I took a chance you might be here... I just wanted to make sure you weren't working too hard... and to make sure you ate lunch... with me..." He finished with a smile.  
  
"So... I guess congrats are in order Dr. Hayward... or should I say "Daddy" Hayward..." Simone laughed at her own joke, "Welll... It looks like you guys could you some privacy... I have to run to Fusion... or whatever the hell they are calling it these days..."  
  
Simone took off before Kendall could plead with her to stay. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with David alone...  
  
"I am fine David... really... and I am not sure lunch is a good idea..." Kendall turned and walked back over to the bar area.  
  
"I am sure you are... but to tell you the truth... I'm not... If you won't go to lunch... Will you let me sit down and we can just talk... just for a minute?" He asked full of hope.  
  
"Ok... just for a minute, but the first time you start bossing me around you are out of here... got it!" Kendall sat down at the bar and offered David a seat.  
  
"Kendall... you know about Leora... and you know how helpless I felt when I lost her..." David looked away as pain clinched his heart at the memory.  
  
Kendall reached over and took his hand. No matter how irritated she was with him she knew how much it had hurt him to lose his daughter.  
  
"I know... and I know how scared you must have been at the hospital when you found out about me being pregnant..."  
  
"No Kendall... I don't think you do... I felt so guilty for hurting you... that night at the SOS I said some things that I really didn't mean... and then I tried to smother you... and lock you away to keep you safe... At least that is what I really wanted to do at the time..."  
  
"David... our whole relationship has been so complicated... and that was the one thing we both said we didn't want... and now this baby... Our baby... it's going to get even more complicated..."  
  
"I know... and I want to do everything right for our child... to offer it all the things I can never give my daughter..." David sighed and stared into Kendall's beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"You have to know that I would never keep our baby away from you... never... no matter how angry I got... I mean, sure maybe at one time I would have... lied... manipulated... whatever... but I am not that person anymore..."  
  
"I want to believe that... and I think deep down I know... but... and I can't believe that I am saying this... I think we should get married... to give our child a mother and a father... that live together... I want to be there for you through everything... the morning sickness... the cravings... all of it..."  
  
"Married? Ok... now I think you are really crazy... You don't love me... and I... I don't love you... like that... No... a marriage between us would never work..." Kendall couldn't believe he was willing to marry her just for the sake of their child...  
  
Starting to stand up she was shocked when David pulled her back down...  
  
"People get married for worse reasons than they care about each other and they love their child..." David knew he could be ruining everything, but he didn't want to lose a moment of his child's life... or Kendall carrying his child...  
  
"Oh... David... I wish it were that simple... but I want more than that... not just for our child but for myself... I want to be with someone who loves me...not just the child I am carrying..." Kendall felt tears fill her eyes.  
  
"You mean Lavery... Come on Kendall..." David felt anger fill him at the mere thought of Ryan Lavery raising his child...  
  
"No... I mean...someone who loves me as I am... not someone who wants to change me or that doesn't trust me to take care of myself and my child..." she shook her head sadly and removed her hand gently from David's grasp.  
  
"Ok... I was wrong to imply that you couldn't take care of yourself... Is that what you want me to say? I just... I just want to be there... from the beginning... for you and the baby... Is that so wrong?" David felt helpless frustration...  
  
Kendall knew that she couldn't deny David this... this desire to share something so precious... so she came up with a solution that might work for both of them...  
  
"Ok... I have a proposition for you... I will agree to a trial period... You, me and all the doctor appointments you can handle... you can feed me... fuss over me... whatever... just you and me... No Ryan... no interference... and at the end of the three months we will see how you still feel about getting married..."  
  
"Well... I guess I just have to except that... Why don't you move in with me?" David asked still hoping that they could compromise...  
  
"David... you know for a moment I thought about it... but... your home... It's yours and Anna's home... When I move it is going to be to a nice house with a backyard... a room for the baby... and a swing on the porch... and lots of trees... a REAL home..., but to be fair... I agree that I will move in with you if after the three months are up and we are still speaking..."  
  
"Wait... you aren't very good at compromising are you... "David laughed with a wry smile...  
  
"I have compromised way too many times... But, I will think about ok... I just don't want to leave Bianca... not now... not with Lena being gone... I don't want her to be alone..."  
  
All of the sudden David knew what he had to do... He knew where Kendall's main weakness was and he felt guilty for only one tiny brief second as the idea formed in his head...  
  
"I am going to jump on a limb here... but I may know a way to fix that... but you will have to make a deal with me..." David got a twinkle in his eyes as he watched Kendall roll her eyes at him.  
  
She didn't know what he was planning, but she was sure it would be anything, but simple...  
  
I AM STILL HAVING DIFFICULTY RECOVERING FROM THE WHOLE DAVID IS BABE'S DAD... NOT BECAUSE I HATE BABE... BUT BECAUSE IT IS KEEPING MIRANDA FROM BINKS... THE INSPIRATION WAS DRAGGING FOR A BIT... SORRY! 


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Sorry for the long break, but I had to go on a 12-step program for soap addiction! I am happy to report that I have fallen off the wagon and am working to get the story back on track! I would like to say a special thank you to AnniGH4ever for giving me the swift kick in the butt that I was desperately needing so that I would get back to work!

I have been out of it for so long that I am going to move some things around in here... like Kelly saying that Ace is Todd's...and other things... I'm BACK!!!!!

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Bianca turned and looked at Babe, shifting Miranda in her arms she reached for her friend's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"We can do this... all we have to do is go in there and ask her a few questions about Paul. Maybe she can even tell us where to find him... we will find out the truth... I promise you that... and if he had anything to do with Blake's death... than he will pay..."

Babe gave Bianca a brave smile. She didn't know why but she felt that somehow it was her destiny to be at this place at this time... Sometimes she wished that she could just disappear and her sadness would just fade away. But, here today she would stand tall and together she and Bianca would start to find out how things had gone so wrong.

She nodded and raised her hand and rang the door bell. Hearing voices the girls both took a deep breath and waited for it to open.

"Can I help you?" An aging woman opened the door and she looked at the women on the doorstep from head to toe with an appraising look.

"Yes, we are here to see Mrs. Kelly Buchanan." Bianca replied with her sweetest smile.

"There are two Mrs. Buchanan's... if you referring to Miss Renee, she is out... and if you are referring to the _other_, she no longer resides at this address..."

"Oh... well could you please tell us where we might find her, we have been trying to catch up with her... I was hoping to discuss some charity ideas with her..." Bianca grasped for the first idea that came into her head.

"The _other_ lives over across town... at that Frenchie place that belongs to that Ms. Lord, her aunt. Its right off Sycamore Street... can't miss it..."

And with that the lady practically slammed the door in their faces.

"WELL.... I guess we are headed to "That Frenchie" place...." Bianca turned a bewildered face at Babe and they laughed trying to ease the nervousness that had started to build ever since they had entered Llanview city limits.

Kendall tried to think about what exactly she and David had agreed to and every thought in her head ended with her being completely crazy.

Getting into her rental car she had picked up this morning while her car was being fixed she tapped a manicured finger in an anxious rhythm.

She didn't know where to go... but she knew that she had to talk to someone... With a nod to herself she started the car and headed for the only place she knew she could find some kind of perspective.

"Mom! I am so glad you are home... do you have a minute? I just can't think... I mean I think I have everything under control... I am pregnant! I'm not married... and I am starting a new business that may be a bomb... David says..." Kendall rushed past Erica before she had even gotten the first sentence out... and seeing that Kendall had finally paused for a breath she jumped right in hoping to calm her eldest daughter down a bit.

"Alright... now Kendall I want you to take a deep breath and sit down... come on... this frantic state you are in is definitely not good for you or my grandchild..." Erica paused for a minute as she realized how natural that had sounded... her grandchild. It was funny how she had once believed that she would never ever think of herself as a grandmother.

"Oh mom! What am I going to do? I am pregnant..." Kendall burst out in tears.

"Yes... honey... I know that... now come on... you are getting mascara all over your face... your wearing that Fusion junk aren't you... Now Enchantment offers the best in long lasting, water-proof products... waterproof my rear-end...," Erica handed her daughter a Kleenex as she and Kendall started giggling and then she realized what she had just said...

Erica shrugged good naturedly, "Once a Queen of Cosmetics.... Anyway, what I was trying to say was that... Sweetheart, I know you are pregnant... now what is going on..."

Kendall sniffled and blew her nose indelicately, "I am going to be a mom and... I am a horrible person.... What if I screw this baby up so completely?"

"Stop... Now... I should know better than anyone that you can be a bit difficult sometimes... but you are not a horrible person... how you could even think that?"

Kendall stood up and began pacing the room.

"I hurt everyone I touch... I mean... there is not one thing in my past that I can be proud of... I hurt everybody... you, Bianca... and forget about accomplishments... What kind of mother could someone who lies and manipulates... I mean... I am about up there with what's her face... Mary Smythe..."

"Believe me when I say that you are NOT like Mary Smythe... that woman is dreadful... But, you... Kendall, come here..." Erica lifted and hand and pulled her eldest daughter to the spot on the couch beside her.

"You are amazing... Yes, it is true that we have a lot of emotional scars to overcome... We both hurt each other... but, look at us. Here we are... you, Bianca and me... a family... stronger than we have ever been. Once you lived from one scheme to the next... I know because you are just like me... so much like me... But look at you... you have changed... and I am not talking about something minor here... Oh, I don't know what it is I am trying to say... I have never been good at helping others... about now is where I normally start talking about me and my life... my problems... The thing is Kendall... you are going to be a wonderful mother... maybe not perfect... But, then look at me... and look out how amazing... how beautiful inside and out... both my girls have become..."

Erica hugged Kendall next to her and Kendall let her mother comfort her... and it felt good... It made her feel like she had wanted to feel her whole life... completely and unconditionally loved.

Erica pulled away, "Oh!... Don't move... I have something for you..."

"Wow! Look at this place... can you believe it? And here I thought my mom and Adam had the most expensive taste..."

Bianca stood in the hallway holding Miranda in her arms gently bouncing her close to her body.

"I know... I was here once... only for a minute when I was trying to get rid of Paul... it's unbelievable..." Babe glanced nervously around her... she just wanted to get this over with.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A petite blonde answered as she opened the doors to what looked like a sitting room.

"Ms. Buchanan?" Bianca asked as she stepped through the doors.

"Yes? How may I help you ... my cousin said you needed to talk to me?"

"Hi, my name is Bianca Montgomery... and this is Babe... Babe Chandler... we were hoping we might be able to ask you a few questions..." Bianca settle Miranda in her lap and set the diaper bag at her feet.

"I... I don't see what I would be able to help you with... But... Sure... go ahead..." The blonde walked over to the bar and poured herself a strong drink.

_Montgomery... Chandler..._These names set off an alarm in the back of Kelly's troubled mind as she took a big swig of the bourbon in her glass.

Babe shot a questioning glance at Bianca... this lady was definitely weird...

"Actually... we were hoping you might be able to tell us where we could find your brother... Paul Kramer? It is really important..."

The blonde spun around and broke out in a rush...

"Paul? Why would I know where he is? He is always in trouble... I haven't seen him in awhile... I don't know where he is... sorry..."

Babe stood up and walked toward the agitated lady, "Please... he is the only one who can tell me what happened to my little boy... I am sure you heard about the helicopter accident he was involved in... and my little angel..."

"Yes! I heard and I am really sorry, but I can't help you... you would be better off trying to out the incident behind you... Now... If you two will excuse me..."

And with what sounded like a sob she practically ran from the room.

"Oh my gosh! I can not believe she just said that... I am so sorry Babe... she must be drunk... that has to be why she isn't living with her husband anymore..."

"She was definitely on something..." Babe turned and reached for Miranda as Bianca stood up and started to collect her purse and the diaper bag.

"Oh! I didn't know there was company... can I help you?"

Both girls turned and stared at the beautiful lady standing in front of them.

"We were just here to see Ms. Buchanan... we were just leaving..." Babe informed the lady who had walked over to tickle Miranda's chin.

"How unfortunate for you... I am her cousin... Blair Manning... What a cute little angel!" Blair smiled and cooed at the baby in Babe's arms.

Babe shot Bianca a look and Bianca nodded her head in agreement.

"This is Miranda.... She is actually Bianca's baby gitl... I am Babe... Babe Chandler... and this is Bianca Montgomery... If it wouldn't be too much trouble maybe you could help us...please..."

B lair caught the look between the two girls and knew something was up... What was Kelly up to now...

"Sure... Why don't you two have a seat?" Blair smiled and offered the girls a seat.

"Mom... you didn't have to buy me anything..." Kendall couldn't hide the surprise on her face. She couldn't not remember the last thing Erica had actually given to her.

Erica felt a twinge of guilt as she recognized Kendall's reaction for what it was and why it was there... she hadn't been to giving when it came to Kendall in the past.

Handing her daughter the brightly wrapped bag she smiled in embarrassment.

"It isn't much... I just... Well, the lady said that it was THE thing to have during your pregnancy..."

Kendall smiled in pleasure as she pulled "What's to Expect When Expecting..." from its package. Opening the front she saw that Erica had written a note in side of the cover...

_Much love and happiness... To a beautiful and brilliant daughter... soon-to be mother! All my love Erica Kane Montgomery..._

Kendall chuckled... how like her mother to sign her full name...

"Oh mom... thanks... I love it... really..." Kendall wiped a misty tear from her eye and hugged the book to her chest...

"Knock, knock... well how is my lovely wife and step-daughter today?"

Jackson Montgomery swept into the room and smiled at the woman he loved and the girl who was more and more like a daughter to him everyday...

"Why... My husband... we were just sharing a mother-daughter moment... what are you doing home so early? I thought Bianca had you doing some hush-hush Cambias business today..."

Jackson walked over and took his wife's hand and pulled her into his arms," I was slaving away at the office today... when I had a brilliant idea... an epiphany really..."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box and handed it to Erica who was looking happier than Kendall had ever seen her.

"What is this?" Erica opened the box and shot Jack a questioning look ,"I already have keys to your place silly..."

Jackson smiled and kissed his wife on her lips, "Well... that may be true... but these are the keys to 0UR place... and taking a chance on having your temper explode... I bought us a house... undecorated of course... but OURS... big enough for you, me, Reggie, and Lily when she moves home... plus two guest rooms... and a BIG playroom for all of our grandchildren..."

Erica was amazed at how much she loved the man standing in front of her this moment. In the past the independent Erica might chafe at having someone pick out a house for her... but this... this was the most amazing gift he could have ever given her...

"Oh... Jackson Montgomery... have I told you how much I love you today?" Erica wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him with all the love she felt in her heart,

Hearing noisy sobs coming from behind them they broke apart and stared at Kendall perplexed...

"You two... you two are so happy... I am SO happy for you..." Kendall rushed over and wrapped her arms around two of the people she loved most in the world.

"She's pregnant..." Erica shrugged to Jack as they hugged the emotional woman to them.


	30. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

I have been hiding out but thanks to a good e-buddy I have feeling the pull once again. Sorry if these aren't as good as previous chapters... let me know what you think!

It takes awhile to get up to full steam... and I have been AMC free for 3 weeks now so I am flying blind here! And I am only a AMC fan in the last few years so if I mess up on history please forgive me. Serendipity

Chapter Twenty-nine

"So... what can I do exactly to help you?" Blair sat patiently waiting for the information to start flowing.

"Well, we were hoping that we could find out where exactly Paul Kramer was hiding out. I mean we heard that the mob was after him or something like that... It's just. Well, how much do you know about a helicopter accident that occurred a few months ago?' Bianca leaned forward and picked up a pacifier for Miranda and rocked the baby gently in her arms.

"Near Pine Valley? Not a lot, just the details... and some things I would rather not think about..." Blair's thoughts were whirling around in her head. If only she could connect them.

"Mam', Paul Kramer wasn't there by accident. I know the story he told everyone... but the truth is... the truth is that I called him... We aren't friends... more like enemies I guess you could say... But, I was desperate..." Struggling for a breath Babe broke off her attempt to explain with a pleading look towards Bianca.

"We think that he knows more about the crash then he is claiming... and we need to find out what happened to the other child... Babe's little boy..."

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Kelly came slamming into the room...

"Why Kelly were just discussing your lovely brother... and I asked these two ladies to join me..." Blair gnashed her teeth in frustration... things were coming together now... and all she needed was some tiny proof.

"Well, YOU don't live here... and I want them GONE! They are just snooping after Paul... like all the other bimbos he hangs out with... Perfect company for you I guess..." Kelly laughed crazily at her implication that Blair was a bimbo.

"Me? Oh... that's right that only applies to you in Texas I guess... and in some dillusional place in your head..." Blair stood up and got in Kelly's face.

Kendall sat soaking in the bath tub... her hands lightly caressing her stomach. It was hard to imagine that she now had a life growing beneath her hands...

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to picture a little boy with dark black curls and sparkling brown eyes. He would be tall and slender like his parents... and smart like his dad and...

What could she pass on to her child? She didn't have a degree yet... only two and half semesters shy of a Public Relations degree that she had been going to a community college for before she had headed back to Pine Valley. She did have an imagination... you had to when you were your own best friend. Even growing up she had never been good with other people. She was always suspicious of everything...

With a sigh she toyed with the idea of going to PVU to finish up her degree... may be even go to grad school one day. She didn't want her son to be ashamed of his mother...

Funny how she kept picturing a boy in her mind...

Reaching for a towel she stood up and wiped the bubbles from her glistening body, and was stepping out of the tub when she heard a knock on the front door.

GREAT! She thought rushing to open it... Maybe it was David... Annoyed she pushed the thought from her head.

She threw up the door and was greeted with a bright bouquet of flowers.

"A peace offering?" Ryan grinned boyishly around his bundle.

Reaching for it with one hand and holding her towel up with the other she let him in the door.

"These are lovely... thank you. Did you need something?" Kendall flushed at the thought of standing in front of Ryan in nothing but a towel.

With a very masculine look Ryan appraised Kendall's attire with a purely sexual look.

"Not a thing... I can go to heaven a happy man now..." Ryan clutched his heart in exaggeration.

"What the little woman doesn't run around the house in a towel?" Kendall couldn't resist throwing a tiny barb at him.

"I moved out... yesterday..." Ryan let his declaration hang in the air unfinished.

"What? You did what?" Kendall felt her heart start thudding in her chest.

"I told you it was over... I meant it. I want you Kendall... only you." Ryan reached for her and pulled her into his arms.

Kendall wanted to resist. But, this is what she wanted, wasn't it? She let Ryan hold her, waiting to see how it would make her feel.

As Ryan leaned down to press his lips to hers, she knew that this was wrong. She didn't want this to happen... not like this.

Pushing away with a moan Kendall put some space between herself and the man that had once filled her with desire.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want me..."

Babe and Bianca sat in the car in silence. What in the hell had just happened in there? One minute they had been talking with Blair Manning and then the next minute all hell had broken loose.

"Can you believe those two are related? Oh my god!" Bianca let out a bewildered chuckle.

"They make Adam and Tad look like amateurs... Bianca... when we were leaving... did you hear a baby crying?" Babe sat close to tears... maybe she was losing her mind.

"What? A baby... no... well, I was trying to get out of there as fast as I could... You heard a baby crying?" Bianca looked at her friend in concern remembering when she had thought she was hearing Miranda cry...

"Yes...no... I don't know... Can we go home? I need to go home..." Babe let out a sigh as tears fell from her eyes. She would never find out what had happened to her son...

"Ryan... it doesn't matter if I want you or not... We can't be together..." Kendall tried patiently to explain.

"Why? I love you and you love me... I am getting a divorce... What more do you want?" Ryan felt anger creep up his body.

"I want to be a good mother... and I can't think about myself right now..." Kendall felt fatigue rushing through her.

"I don't care if Hayward is the father of this child... You can't tell me that he would be a better father than I would... that you haven't dreamed of having this child with me..." Ryan reached for her hands and pulled her towards him.

"David is the father... why can't you except that... Why can't you just let it rest..." Kendall tried to pull away, but Ryan's hand tightened painfully on her wrists.

"You are mine Kendall.... You wanted me away from Greenlee and you got it... you won... I am not going to let you go... You love me..." Ryan said stubbornly.

"Oh...Ryan just go... please..." Kendall felt tears of frustration building up in her eyes.

"You heard my daughter Lavery... she wants you to go..." Jackson Montgomery stood unnoticed in the doorway. He had overheard Kendall's plea and recognized the weariness in her eyes.

"Jack..." Kendall broke free as Ryan released her and rushed into his open arms.

"Jackson... I was just leaving... Kendall, we'll talk later ok... I love you." Ryan said as he brushed past the embracing couple in anger.

"Don't worry I am here Kendall..." Jackson held her tightly in her arms as she gave in and just let her body relax into his.

"Thanks for coming by... you sounded good... just like a protective dad..." Kendall sighed and leaned into him.

"Well... I was trying it out... I wanted to wait to get you and Bianca together... but, I think you might need this right now..." Jackson led Kendall over to the couch and gently picked her feet up and set them on the couch so Kendall could lie down. Taking a blanket and covering her he sat down on the coffee table and looked awkwardly at his feet.

"What? Did Erica not like the house?" Kendall felt a twinge of nervousness rush through her.

"No... nothing like that. I have been talking to your mother... and well... we... I was wondering if you would like to be my daughter... A Montgomery... just like us..."

"You mean take your name? Oh...oh my... that's wow..." Kendall felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Actually I was thinking about in every way... I want to adopt you and Bianca officially... I want you two to be my daughters... what do you think?" Jackson was embarrassed, but looked shyly up at the young girl he loved as if she were his own.

"Hmmm that would make Greenlee my sister...." Kendall frowned and pretended to consider the idea.

"Well... Now that might not seem like incentive right now... but maybe one day..." Jackson didn't know how to argue that point. He knew that the girls didn't care for one another and giving the scene he had just witnessed he knew that it would probably get worse before it got better...

"You know what... I don't care... I would love to be your daughter... in name... you have already been more of a father to me than anyone in my life could have been. You have believed in me... supported me... I love you... Daddy..." Kendall laughed as tears fell freely from both of her and Jackson's cheeks....

"What happened? Kendall? Are you ok? Uncle Jack?" Bianca stood in the door way looking wind blown and tired with Miranda in one arm and a diaper bag in the other.

Jackson and Kendall looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

Kendall stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself... with everything that had happened she had completely forgotten that she was in a towel.

"I am going to get dressed... I am fine...WE are fine, Binks... There's my girl... Come with Auntie Kendall... we are going to get dressed for dinner... I think tonight we should all go out... What do you think Dad?"

Bianca was so absorbed in handing Miranda over to Kendall that it took a moment for the words Kendall had said to sink in...

"Dad? Oh MY... Is mom pregnant?" Bianca felt her jaw drop in shock.

Kendall's laughter came from the hallway as she retreated to the back of the house.

"Nope... don't worry I may be a miracle worker ,but there are some things even I can't change... Bianca sit down for a minute... I want to ask you something..."

Bianca came and sat down beside her uncle with a questioning look.

"You know that I would never try and replace your father... don't you?" Jack asked casually.

"Uncle Jack... I know that... what's going on?" Bianca felt totally lost in space. What was going on.

"How would you feel about being my daughter... you and Kendall... All legal... all Montgomerys ?" Jackson smiled at his niece.

"Are you serious?" Bianca threw herself into Jackson's arms, "Do you even have to ask!!!"

And in that moment an unspoken bond was recognized and a little girl who had once adored her uncle and wished upon every star that he could have been her father was granted something her heart had always desired.

And a man who had once had very little in his life gained more than he had ever imagined.


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY

Thoughts are getting jotted down ever three seconds... I am working diligently to get my plot and storyline back on track... keep your fingers crossed Serendipity

CHAPTER THIRTY

Bianca and Kendall sat going through some pictures of Miranda at the conference table. The BIG meeting was set to take place in an hour and Kendall still had no idea what was going to happen.

She had decided not to pressure Bianca into telling her because this time the fate of Cambias Industries wouldn't be determining the outcome of her life. The only thing she knew for sure was her decisions regarding Fusion and Enchantment. She and Bianca had talked about it and they had decided to make their club the main professional goal for the time being... so that meant some interesting developments were about to take place.

Hearing a knock on the door they looked up to see Simone and Babe peeking around the door.

"So... is this a "Chief" meeting or are the lil' Indians allowed to come on in?" Simone laughed at her little joke and sauntered into the room with a smile.

"Hey! You guys are just in time... I hope you didn't mind coming in early..." Bianca smiled and gestured for her friends to sit down.

"Binks? Kendall? What's going on? I mean, why am I here? Cambias Industries has nothing to do with me... not directly..." Babe smiled with a questioning look.

"Well... that is why you two are here early... Kendall and I have been talking... and with the youth projects opening up and the club... Miranda and Kendall's little one... well, we are just tapped out... and we were hoping you two might be interested in giving us a little help..." Bianca looked at Kendall, giving her the signal to take the lead.

"Simone... I am just not up to returning back to Fusion... and I have pretty much handed my acting shares over to you... and well... Bianca and I would like you to take a lead roll in the company from now on... making you and Greenlee partners.... 50/50... Wait! I see that look... I am not asking you to "buy" into it... just think of it as a sort of proxy type situation... only we aren't asking you to check in with us every time you need to make a decision... we are talking complete free reign..." Kendall sat back and smiled.

Simone's jaw dropped and for once in her life she was speechless, "You want me to be a head honcho... no more taking orders from anyone... You guys... that is just... Aren't there legalities involved here?" She didn't want to get her hopes up...

"Well... just think of yourself as on a much bigger salary with a lot more creative freedom... oh yeah... and A LOT more perks..." Bianca laughed.

Another knock on the door brought Erica's face into the room.

"Hello my darlings! Am I too early? Is it my turn yet?" Erica laughed as she came into the room in a whirlwind of energy.

"Not at all mom... Babe... I believe mom has a proposition for you..." Kendall smiled and watched Babe look from one smiling face to another. Simone was still mumbling about perks and Indians with a dazed smile on her face, but she came back to reality sensing something good was coming Babe's way to.

"Well, Mrs. Arabella Chandler... Having the luxury of being the bosses' mother... technically grandmother... I was party to some sensitive information..." Erica waited for Babe to take the bait, but unfortunately Babe had no idea what was going on.

"Ok... let me see if this rings some bells... Enchantment is about to be reborn... and I am going to be having my hands full with TWO new lines... My own Vintage Glamour... and a new and exciting Little Angels baby products line... for mothers and their angels... Anyway... to get to the point... I want you to come and work for me... As an assistant right now... but definitely with some fringe benefits..." Erica finished with a giggle and a wink.

"Well... Not that I am not dying to say yes... But, I thought that I was going to be working at the club... Did you guy change your mind?" Babe glanced at Kendall and Bianca nervously. Had she already been fired?

"Oh sweetie! We still want you to be part of the club... But, we have an opportunity to make Cambias Industries... excuse me... Montgomery Enterprise here in Pine Valley and the northern United States a family based business... and we want you to be part of it..." Bianca smiled and continued, "Now we can't start you off at the top, but we want to give you chance to learn from the best... and to have something of your own... apart from JR... and I hope you'll accept it..."

"This means you would be an Enchantment stock holder... and if you're worried about getting something for nothing... Well...hold that thought..." Kendall jumped up and opened the door.

JR came walking in with Adam close behind.

"Honey ...I take it that Erica has offered you a job?" JR went and stood behind his wife and gave her a loving kiss on her lips.

"Absolutely not! A Chandler wife does not work as a mere assistant!" Adam bellowed.

"Oh! But... Pops... it would be great..." Babe began excitedly.

"No way! Not unless you have your own stake in the company..." Adam walked over to Babe and took her hand, "I know that I owe you a huge apology... because of me you have lost more than I... well" Adam cleared his throat and continued, "As a belated vow renewal gift... I am settling a certain amount of money... which includes some soon to be purchased Enchantment stock... in your name... No strings... just my hopes that we can start over... again..."

Babe started crying happily and through her arms around both JR and Adam.

"You all have been plotting this haven't you?" She laughed feeling happier than she had in a long time.

"Well... Kendall came over late last night and we sat down and had a nice long chat... I hope this is something you want..." JR finished nervously, "I just want you to be happy."

"Ok... no decisions have to be made at this very moment... but I am going to ask that no one discuss anything until after the board meeting... which by my watch is going to begin in 10 minutes..." Bianca smiled and felt good about the things that she and Jack had worked on all week.

As if on cue the door to the conference room opened and Greenlee, Ryan, Liza and Jackson all walked in.

"Did we miss something?" Ryan asked feeling a tad annoyed that he had been booted out of power so swiftly.

"If you'll have a seat Ryan, I'll begin..." Bianca smiled patiently and waited for everyone to take their seats.

"Ok... I think everyone is here... I would like to start by saying the decisions made today will affect only the companies represented here... from here on out to be referred to as Montgomery Enterprise... a small, but extremely profitable part of Cambias Industries."

Bianca turned and looked at Ryan, "I know it isn't easy to hand over so much power and not now where you stand... but, Ryan I would like to thank you for looking after Miranda's interests so well... even if at the time you didn't know you were doing so. I would like to start by offering you a position as my official liaison in all business matters... if you except this position you will be responsible for over seeing all Cambias holdings and you will have a certain amount of decision making capabilities... Right now my priority is first and fore most Miranda... and I am not conceited enough to think that I can do it all... What I am asking is for you to remain in a somewhat smaller... but similar position as you have been... If you would arrange a meeting with me and Jack later this week we can sit down and work over the particulars."

Ryan was stunned. After everything Bianca still amazed him and he was not stupid... he saw the huge compliment that she had paid him even if a lesser guy would think the "down grade" was an insult.

He agreed sincerely and let the meeting proceed, he was definitely interested in seeing how this all would turn out.

"Now as far as Chandler Enterprises... JR you have done a great job... but Liza on all areas that you have overseen there have been considerable losses and cutbacks... We are removing you from the board and returning the company back to its founder. Adam... you started this company with nothing and my advisors and myself feel strongly that to keep you out of its running is a huge mistake that we aren't prepared to keep making... JR... I hope you don't mind... but... You and your father will run Chandler 50/50..."

Adam grinned and slapped his son on the back... They both were more than pleased with the turn of events.

"So that's it... I am... I'm fired?" Liza stood up thoroughly pissed.

Adam smiled a catlike smile at her, "Don't worry Liza you're still a stockholder..."

Liza picked up her purse and stormed from the room.

"Adam, JR, I would like to arrange a meeting between you and myself, Ryan, and the acting attorney for all Miranda's interests... Jackson... and if you are ready we can move on to the final piece of business..."

Greenlee's eyes narrowed, "So this is where I get to graciously follow Liza out the door?" Greenlee practically sneered.

"Actually if you all wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Greenlee alone... Kendall, I'll meet you at two?" Bianca turned and smiled at her sister.

"Sure..." Kendall shot a puzzled look at her baby sister and stood up.

"Mom? You want to grab some lunch?" Kendall smiled and picked up her purse.

"Actually... I was going to meet the consultant at the house... rain check?" Erica grimaced apologetically.

"I'm free... Would you like a sub?" Simone laughed and hooked her arm through Kendall's and they walked out the door.

Ryan turned to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Greens... I'll wait in the lobby and we can go get some lunch..."

Greenlee felt the irony in the situation and had to smile. She felt like a kid about to get detention.

After the room cleared Greenlee turned toward Bianca, "So... is this were I get slapped on the hand and punished for "messing" with your sister?"

"Actually... you aren't being affected in anyway... aside from getting Simone as a partner... you are still in charge of your half of Fusion... My mother gets full power of Enchantment again... So congratulations... you still have your "baby"... What I want to know is... Was it worth it? A loveless marriage... backstabbing supposed friends... and lying to everyone that cared about you..." Bianca sighed.

"Well... aren't we being just a tad bit self-righteous here? Kendall gave as much as she got... and Ryan made his decisions." Greenlee bit out.

"I know that you sneer at me behind my back... Saint Bianca... Lez Bianca... What you do can no longer hurt me... I don't care... But, it hurts Jack... and I love him... If you love him you will open your eyes before its too late..." Bianca smiled in pity at the brunette sitting in front of her.

"MY father understands me... and I have done nothing to him... but, love him... and you can take your advice... well, at least I know that it comes from somewhere good... But, don't pretend that you aren't holding something to do with Kendall over my head... Let's just not play that game..."

"You're right... we both are too smart for that... I want to make one thing clear... I will never use Fusion against you... I am too smart for that... But, make no mistake... if you hurt my sister... in ANY way... I will hurt you... and don't think my being nice is a weakness... because those days are over... now anything that needs to be arranged can be done through Jack, Ryan, or Simone..." Bianca stood up and walked confidently out of the board room.

Greenlee sat for a moment taking in what Bianca had said... it was threat... and a challenge.

"If your sister wants my husband... and you think you can handle me bring it on baby girl," She muttered as she stalked out of the room.


	32. CHAPTER THIRTYONE

I haven't been home so sorry for the break... I am trying to make the pregnancy as realistic as possible, so if I have changed some dates please forgive me... I am using a preg. Calendar to try and get it back on track... suggestions are welcome!

Thanks for the reviews!! Serendipity

Chapter Thirty-One

"Wow Reggie, how in the world did you get Erica to agree to doing this?" Kendall looked around Reggie's new "crib", as he preferred to call it, in awe.

"I just told her no flowers, frills, plaids, or anything even remotely considered tasteful... and well to be honest she went along with everything I suggested... I was all prepared to move upstairs when she handed me a key to the pool house and told me that I was headed in the wrong direction... check this out... I even have a basketball court as my floor in the bedroom..." Reggie ran excitedly into the back room.

Kendall and Bianca looked around in surprise. Erica had gone all out to make the pool house into an extremely nice and decidedly masculine bachelor pad. They recognized the leather furniture from Jackson's penthouse and Erica had purchased various practical pieces of furniture for the living room area and small kitchenette. Reggie had already hooked-up his stereo and videogame equipment and the TV from Jackson's penthouse graced the entertainment system.

"Wow... and I thought mom went all out on the pinks and ruffles in my room when I was a kid... Look Miranda... you like those big bright lights don't you..." Bianca laughed as Miranda cooed and waved her hands in delight toward the neon signs by the pool table.

Turning she glanced at Kendall who had turned extremely pale all the sudden.

"Kendall? Are you ok?" She asked her older sister in concern.

"Uh, yeah... just a little queasy... let's go and check out the rest of the house... I am dying to go home and crash for an hour or two..." Kendall wiped the light perspiration from her forehead and groaned making a dash for what looked like the bathroom.

Reggie walked into the living room and yelled, "Mom... Dad! Kendall puked in my bathroom!"

He burst into hysterical laughter as Kendall followed sheepishly into the house with smiling Bianca and Miranda following.

Erica rushed forward, "Honey! Are you ok?" She felt a rush of maternal worry swarm her.

"Yea... I am fine.... I, uh, just christened Reggie's bathroom... Am I grounded?" Kendall asked with a definite twinkle in her eye.

Her joke went over Erica's head, but Jackson laughed and shook his finger in mock severity.

"Alright missy... no phone privileges for a week... So you guys like the house?"

When ever one yelled out in enthusiasm how much they liked the house Jackson hugged Erica with pride, "This beautiful woman has been working her butt off to make it perfect... and girls even though you aren't living here you know you two will always have a place to stay... Am I forgetting something... wasn't there a certain surprise you had for the girls?" Jackson turned to his wife with a smile.

"Well, if you all will follow me upstairs..." Erica led the way regally as only Erica Kane could do.

Flipping on a light Erica stood in the doorway and allowed everyone to come in.

"Welcome to grandbaby heaven!" Erica turned throwing her arms up with a dramatic flair.

Toys lined up row after row on one side of a huge bookcase and various children's books lined the others. Two gliding rocking chairs were in the middle with two transitional baby beds... that would break down into matching twin beds in the future. They had matching crib bumpers and skirts with little bears all over them, but one had a big pink bear on a beautiful quilt with Miranda embroidered on it hanging on the side of the crib.

Erica blushed at the way everyone was ooohing and awwwing over the decorations and toys in the nursery and turned to Kendall.

"I didn't want to pick a quilt yet... just in case... at least not until you find out the baby's gender... You are going to find out aren't you?"

Kendall realized that she hadn't really thought about it, "You know... I haven't really thought about asking... I just kind of feel like I am having a boy..."

Reggie yelled in excitement, "Don't you worry sis, I am going to teach the little man how to shoot hoops and pick up chicks!"

Kendall laughed and rolled her eyes, "Please... don't start with the chicks already..."

"So you really think Miranda is going to have a boy cousin? I was kind of hoping you would have a girl... that way they can be best friends... just like us..." Bianca sat playing with Miranda one of the gliders.

Tears formed in Kendall's eyes and everyone laughed at her emotional response, "Oh great... not only do I get to loose my lunch the first time I see the house, but now I am going to cry like a baby..."

Two weeks later...

"Alright you can sit up... So Miss Hart... I mean, Ms. Montgomery... Kendall," Dr. Walker stated with a kind smile, "Everything looks like they are going right on schedule... you are about in your 35 week of your pregnancy... making the baby about 8 weeks old... and about 2 inches long... which means that Baby Montgomery will be making his/her appearance around the end of March. Now I am not saying this to worry you by any means, but I am concerned because you have actually lost a little weight since I saw you in the emergency room. Are you still having morning sickness?"

Kendall frowned and shook her head crossing her arms over her stomach, "No... actually... I have only gotten sick a few random times... and I have been eating, I promise!"

"Well... we'll just have to keep an eye on you...now aside from that I see no causes for concern... The next time you come in I would like to do another ultrasound... By then we should be able to tell a few things..." The doctor finished with a smile.

"Oh... you mean if it's a boy or girl? I just keep having this feeling that it's a boy..."

A knock on the door interrupted Kendall's sentence. Dr. Walker peeked around the door and turned to look at Kendall.

"Dr. Hayward is here... Would you like me to let him in?"

Kendall felt awkward sitting on the examine table in her paper gown, but nodded anyway.

"Hi... sorry I am late...Did I miss everything?" He rushed over a brushed a kiss on Kendall's forehead and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. His obvious show of affection made her face turn a bright shade of pink.

"I didn't know you were coming. You didn't have to." Kendall said gently pulling her hand from his.

"I told you I wanted to be at your appointments with you... and you agreed remember... Or are you planning on changing your mind?" David asked only slightly irritated.

Kendall felt a wave of nausea begin to rise and Dr. Walker sensing here distress quickly jumped in to rescue her.

"Dr. Hayward unfortunately we were just finishing up. Everything is going really well. Ms. Montgomery has been taking great care of herself and I was just about to give her a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and..." Turning behind her she picked up several small pieces of paper, "Your baby's first official photograph and the tape of the actual sonogram!"

Kendall shot her a quick look of thanks and reached eagerly for the pictures and video cassette.

All thoughts of arguing instantly left David's head as he stared down at the white swirls and dots on the black background that made up his child.

"I'll leave you two alone, Kendall, I will see you next month... Feel free to call if you need me."

"Wow... can you believe how different it looks? I mean, instead of a little shrimp I have an mini-alien inside of me..." Kendall let out a tiny giggle.

"My daughter doesn't look like an alien... even now she is beautiful... just like her mother..." David said flashing Kendall a flirtatious smile.

"Daughter? So you think we are having a girl? I just don't feel it... I feel like it's a boy... sorry to disappoint you..." Kendall said with a defiant twinkle in her eyes.

"Hmmm, we'll see... I just have this vision of a little girl with golden brown curls and amazing hazel eyes." David smiled and looked again at his picture, "I guess I'll let you get dressed... You want to go and grab some dinner tonight... I'll be at the clinic until about six."

"Actually, I would love to but we are going to be at the club tonight... two weeks until the big opening you know... But, why don't you come by... you haven't seen it since we got all the painting, glassware, and lighting finished... I wouldn't mind..." Kendall smiled and slowly slid off the examine table trying desperately to hold her gown together in the back

"Gotta love these hospital gowns." Kendall laughed with a touch of embarrassment.

"Don't worry I won't look... much... I'll see you tonight then..." David turned as if to give her a hug and then changed his mind and walked out the door.

Kendall didn't know whether or not she felt disappointed... but she quickly got dressed and headed for the elevator.

She had eyes only for her ultrasound picture as she stepped in and distractedly asked the person next to her to hit the lobby button.

Kendall felt the elevator jerk to a stop as an alarm went off, "Hey! What...?" Her voice died as she stared into a very familiar face.

Trying to reach around him to push the button to make the elevator run again she let out a cry of panic.

"Hey legs... You do remember me don't you?" Paul Cramer liked the fear he saw in the young woman's eyes... he liked the way her breath came out uneven and shallow. Her fear was a jolt of power and he really liked it.

Stepping closer to her he pinned her against the side of the elevator with his body... so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face as she turned her head away.

"What no greeting? No teasing smile? You are just a tease aren't you... where's that smile huh? The one that was so full of promise?" Reaching out his hand slid down her cheek sending violent chills down her spine.

"Leave me alone you disgusting ass... I am not interested in you..." Kendall tried to push away with her hands forgetting the picture clutched tight in her grasp...

Paul noticed and grabbed it out of her hands, "You may not be interested in me, but I am definitely interested in you... What's this? You pregnant? Now... you see that interests me... I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you... or your baby..." Paul felt nothing but triumph and lust shoot through his body... so what if she was knocked up... she still had something about her that made him want to own her body and soul...

Kendall knew that look in his eyes. She had seen it before... in Michael's eyes... and panic and nausea started to build and her head started to swirl.

"Get away from me... ... Let me go... Let me out of here..." She pleaded, hating her weakness and wishing she felt better so she could give this bastard the piece of her mind she desperately wanted to...

As he stepped even closer and grabbed her wrists to pen her against the wall, she was sure she was going to throw up all over the place... and then she thought... why not?

Just as Paul leaned in to place a kiss on her she went with the flow...

"AHHHH shit... you bitch! You puked on me! Uhhh..." Paul flew across the elevator hitting the buttons in a panic...

Kendall covered her mouth with her hand and thought she was going to throw up again, but this time she smiled at the nausea...

Thanks Angel... she thought... You are definitely looking out for mommy.

As the door opened up Paul threw a look at her and scowled, "This isn't over... tell your sister and that bitch to leave me sister alone... and I'll definitely be seeing you again..."

With that he flew out the door faster than his stubby legs could carry him.

Sliding to the floor Kendall felt herself wretching over and over again... tears slid down her cheeks and she tried to stifle the hysterical giggles that were threatening to take over.

As the door opened at the lobby Maria looked down to see Kendall sitting against the wall and throw-up everywhere...

"Well Kendall... are you ok? I see the joys of pregnancy are blessing you today... Come on let's get you cleaned up..."

"Maria... I... Please page David... he might still be in the hospital... and get security... Please..." Kendall hated to beg but she wanted to catch the slimy weasel before he could leave the hospital...


End file.
